Kyuhyun Hamil
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi saat kyuhyun hamil? penasaran? KyuMin. silahkan baca dan tinggalkan riview. chapter 5 update! END!
1. Chapter 1

**genre: **Humor, Drama

**rate: **T+

**chapter: **1/2

**cast:**

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- And other member of Super Junior

**diclaimer:**

semua yang terlibat dalam cerita ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk keperluan FF yang murni milik saya ini

* * *

><p>Kalau seorang evil yang suka bertindak seenak jidat seperti Cho Kyuhyun mengalami masa kehamilan, apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya? apakah dia masih bersikap evil seperti biasanya? atau malah insyaf dan menjadi anak baik dan penurut? lalu, setelah masa yang menyiksa itu berakhir, akankah dia masih bisa berlaku sebagai seorang<em> seme<em> yang hobi menginjak _uk_enya di ranjang? semua terangkum dalam cerita ini.

hope you like it! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun Hamil?<strong>

Sungmin duduk termenung di meja makan. Tangannya menopang dagunya dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Sesekali di membuang napas panjang dan berat. Tampak ada selembar kertas di hadapannya. Kertas berisi tulisan yang sedari tadi tak dijamah oleh Sungmin.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang lalu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_." Kyu memanggil _hyung_nya itu sekali lagi. Berharap kali ini akan ada respon dari _namja_ _aegyo_ itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_." kali ini Kyuhyun menyenggol tangan Sungmin yang masih menopang dagunya.

"_Hyung_!" kali ini Kyu berteriak sambil menyentak lengan _hyung_nya itu.

"Oh, Kyuhyun? Kau dari tadi duduk di sana?" tanya Sungmin tanpa dosa. Sepertinya _namja_ itu memang tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _hyung_ melamun? Sudah berkali-kali aku memanggil _hyung_, tapi _hyung_ tak menghiraukanku." Kyu memasang wajah bête.

"Ah, maafkan aku Kyu. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." kata Sungmin kembali menopang dagunya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Apakah _hyung_ sedang memikirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun girang.

"_Anio_. Aku memikirkan hal yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Mwo? Maksud _hyung_ aku tak penting begitu? Sampai-sampai _hyung_ tak mau memikirkanku." Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah bête.

"Bacalah ini." Sungmin menyodorkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi tak disentuh itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Kyu membolak-balik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Baca saja."

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin untuk membaca isi kertas yang dia pegang. Matanya focus memahami tiap kalimat yang ada di dalamnya. Sesekali alisnya bertaut. Sesekali juga kepalanya manggut-manggut tak jelas. Tak jarang dia juga bergumam sendiri. Sementara Sungmin kembali menopang dagunya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan ini? Omong kosong apa yang _hyung_ temukan in? Aku tak percaya." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak seraya membuang kertas yang tadi dia baca.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa melemparya begitu?" kata Sungmin marah.

"Artikel itu sungguh tak masuk akal. Mana ada seorang _namja_ yang hamil? Jelas-jelas aku tahu kalau _namja_ itu tak punya sel telur untuk menghasilkan keturunan."

"Entahlah. Pokoknya aku takut kalau sampai hal itu terjadi padaku. Aku tak mau hamil." Sungmin menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kalaupun _hyung_ hamil kan tak masalah. Toh, ada aku yang bisa _hyung_ suruh untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun asal.

"Apa katamu? Tak apa? Kau pikir hamil itu mudah. Aku tahu betul kalau hamil itu tak menyenangkan. Kau harus merasa mual dan lelah karena membawa beban di perut yang sangat menyiksa. Pokoknya aku tak mau."

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Lupakan masalah ini. Aku berkata begitu karena aku tahu betul kalau hal itu mustahil untuk terjadi." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi, lucu juga kalau melihat _hyung_ memakai daster dengan perut yang buncit. Pasti _hyung_ akana terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mulai sekarang aku tak mau melakukan hal itu lagi denganmu. Aku takut kalau aku hamil. Aku tak mau terlihat sangat gemuk. Aku juga tak mau harus merasa mual tiap pagi hari."

"Tidak! Aku tak setuju. Aku mau kegiatan rutin itu tetap dilakukan." Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima. *apadeh nih bocah. Kegiatan rutin apa yang kau maksud hah?*

"Pokoknya aku tetap tak mau." Sungmin tetap kukuh pada keputusannya.

"_Hyung_ pasti sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. _Hyung_ sudah bosan denganku ya? Mangkannya _hyung_ tak mau melakukan itu lagi denganku dan menggunakan artikel itu sebagai senjata. Kalau _hyung_ sudah tak mencintaiku lagi lebih baik _hyung_ jujur saja padaku. Aku tak mau memaksa _hyung_ untuk mencintaiku seperti dulu." Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedih. Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah senjata agar Sungmin membatalkan niatnya untuk tidak memanjakannya.

"Bukan begitu Kyu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk itu. Aku hanya takut saja." Sungmin meremas jemari Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Kalau memang _hyung_ tak mencintaiku lagi aku bisa menerimanya. Karena aku mencintai _hyung_ dengan tulus dan tak berharap _hyung_ akan membalasnya." melihat respon positif dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin membuat ekspresinya semakin menderita.

"Hmmm… Baiklah. Kau tetap bisa melakukan hal itu." kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyu girang. Wajah sedih yang dari tadi dipasang kini lenyap entah kemana.

"Benar, tapi hanya satu ronde."

"Apa? Satu ronde?" Kyu kembali protes. Baru saja dia berniat untuk kembali berakting agar keputusan yang Sungmin ambil lebih menguntungkannya, Sungmin sudah membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan kertas.

"Kalau kau tak mau, maka keputusan pertama yang aku ambil."

"Hah… Baiklah. Satu ronde juga tak masalah." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Dia menerima keputusan yang Sungmin ambil.

_Namja_ berketurunan setan itu akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan rutinitas ranjanganya hanya satu ronde. Dia lebih memilih main satu kali dari pada tidak sama sekali. Jadi apa nanti benda pusakanya itu kalau tak dipakai? Bisa jadi berkarat, berlumut, lapuk dan akhirnya hancur tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun jelas tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuh kurus yang tengah menindihnya. Sesekali dia mendesah pelan saat _namja_ kurus itu menggigit daun telinganya dan akan berteriak saat _namja_ itu menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

"Kyuh….." desah Sungmin pelan.

"Diam dan nikmatilah." kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam pasrah menerima perlakuan magnae keturuan setan itu. Hanya suaranya yang menjadi tanda betapa dia menikmati kelakuan _namja_ kurus itu. Sementara sang penguasa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

===== skip….

Berhubung ini bukan fict NC, jadi, adegan yang itu silahkan dibayangin sendiri ya? Hhoohoo… ^^v

"Ahhh….." desahan panjang dari keduanya mengakhiri permainan panjang mereka.

Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Napas keduanya tak beraturan. Seperti seorang atlet lari yang baru saja menempuh perlombaan lari sepanjang sepuluh kilometer.

"Keluarkan milikmu dariku." kata Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Tenaganya telah habis terkuras.

"Ani." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Keluarkan atau aku akan menghhh… ahhhh…" belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyu sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat _namja_ aegyo itu kembali mendesah.

Bisa ditebak, perjanjian mereka telah hangus tak berlaku. Perjanjian untuk melakukannya hanya satu rode nyatanya tak ditepati oleh sang evil magnae. Dia terus menggarap tubuh lemas _hyung_nya itu sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Tak dipedulikan lagi teriakan menolak dari Sungmin dan cakaran kuku di punggungnya. Yang terpenting adalah dia merasa puas.

"Kalau aku hamil, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun." kata sungmi dalam hatinya. tenaganya sudah terlanjur habis untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hari semakin malam. Jam dinding telah berdenting dua belas kali. Di sebuah kamar masih terdengar desahan-desahan mencurigakan dan suara derit ranjang. Di dalam kamar tersebut, sepasang kekasih tengah mekaukan aktifitas terlarang. Satu orang tengah berbaring pasrah sementara satu yang lainnya tengah berdiri dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat. Yup! Meraka adalah pasangan KyuMin. Hampir tiap malam mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Kau menikmatinya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Lebih cepat _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Tubuhnya terlentang tak berdaya di bawah Sungmin.

Tunggu. Apakah kalian merasakan ada hal yang tak wajar di sini? Bukan. Bukan karena mereka sama-sama _namja_. Ini tentang posisi mereka. Biasanya Sungmin selalu berada di posisi terbaring lelah di ranjang, tapi kali ini terbalik. Justru Kyuhyun yang berbaring lelah dan tak berdaya di atas ranjnag. Sementara Sungmin terlihat tengah asik menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah _hyung_. Aku lelah. Hentikan." kata Kyuhyun berusaha lepas dari tubuh Sungmin yang kini menindihnya.

"Satu kali lagi." bisik Sungmin dengan seringainya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Aku sangat lelah. Aku takut kalau aku hamil." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kemungkinan itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Lagi pula kalau kau hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu. Mudah kan?" suara Sungmin yang pelan terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_… Tolonglah…" Kyuhyun memelas.

Seperti tak mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Sungmin tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, hilang sudah teriakan penolakan dari Kyuhyun. yang ada adalah suara desahan nikmat akibat apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Seperti sudah kerasukan dewanya setan, Sungmin terus mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun sampai bocah itu terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh kissmark dan lengket akibat cairan cinta mereka yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Gomawo Kyu. Kau hebat sekali." bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun saat mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Kalau aku hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab." gerutu Kyuhyun sebal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tenang saja. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, _namja_ itu tak akan bisa hamil karena mereka tak punya sel telur untuk menghasilkan anak." kata Sungmin enteng. Persisi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya dulu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Sungmin. Dia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hijau miliknya yang sudah sangat kusut. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ kurus itu sudah tertidur karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Sementara Sungmin ikut merangsek ke dalam selimut. Di bibirnya tergabar sebuah seringai yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

Kyuhyun menggeliat di bawah selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh polosnya saat sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah gorden mengenai wajahnya. Sosok putih yang semalam berbaring di sampingnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi bocah itu masih setia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Sepertinya pertempuran semalam terlalu menguras tenaganya.

"Aigo!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal saat merasakan sakit pada tubuh bawahnya.

_Namja_ kurus dengan rambut coklat madu acak-acakan itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Susah payah dia bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terlalau sakit dan bagai remuk terlindas truk.

"Sakit sekali… Aduh…" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Rasanya sangat mual. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya yang datar itu. Niatnya sih mengurangi rasa mual yang dia rasa, tapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia saja. Rasa mual yang dia rasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mungkin aku masuk angin karena semalam." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memijit-mijit tengkuknya.

_Namja_ kurus itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, mual di perutnya semakin menjadi. Terpaksa Kyuhyun harus sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi. Walaupun bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit saat dia berlari.

"Huwekk…. Huweeekkk…" Kyuhyun memijat tengkuknya lagi. Mual itu membuatnya ingin sekali muntah.

Sudah lima menit Kyuhyun berdiri di depan wastafel. Mualnya memang semakin parah, tapi tak ada apapun yang di muntahkan. Hanya cairan bening yang keluar. Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Perutnya masih sangat mual.

"Kyu, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu. Apa kau sedang mandi?" suara lembut Sungmin terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Iya _hyung_. Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Kyuhyun buru-buru mandi. Setelah selesai, _namja_ itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan baju handuk yang memamerkan kakinya yang putih mulus.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu." Sungmin menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kari pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku sedang sakit? Kenapa _hyung_ membuatkan bubur untukku? Aku tak mau memakan makanan lembek yang menjijikkan itu." Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Diamlah. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Cepat makan."

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak memasukkan suapan pertama di mulutnya, rasa mual itu kembali datang.

"Huuweek…." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kembali berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari perutnya, tapi sama seperti tadi. Hanya cairahn putih yang keluar.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun memijat tengkuknya.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Sejak tadi pagi aku merasa mual begini. Mungkin aku masuk angin." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan melanjutkan untuk memakan bubur buatan Sungmin.

Belum sampai menyentuh mangkuk itu, rasa mual itu datang lagi. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu merasa iba kepada _dongsaeng _kesayangannya itu. Terlebih lagi karena langkah Kyuhyun yang tertatih akibat kelakuannya semalam. Sungmin paham betul bagaimana sakitnya tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. dia kan sudah sering merasakan hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring saja Kyu. Biar aku ambilkan baskom supaya kau tak perlu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Kau bisa muntahkan di baskom saja." Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang yang sudah Sungmin rapikan.

"Tapi aku belum makan bubur buatan _hyung_."

"Sudahlah. Tak usah memaksakan diri. Baru melihatnya saja kau sudah mual begitu. Bagaimana bisa kau memakannya."

Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. Merasakan rasa mual yang masih memenuhi perutnya. Ahh… Ini sangat menyiksa bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Rasanya dia sangat lapar, tapi perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya dia tak bisa sarapan dan terus membiarkan lambungnya dalam keadaan kosong sejak semalam.

"Apakah Kyu menyukai bubur buatanmu _hyung_?" tanya Wookie saat melihat Sungmin kembali ke dapur dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur kare dan segelas susu yang sudah dingin.

"Dia tak memakannya. Dia mual dan muntah-muntah. Sepertinya masuk angin." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Mual? Apakah dia mengalami morning sick?" terka Wookie.

Sungmin menatap Wookie dalam.

"Maksudku, mual di pagi hari karena bawaan bayi." jawab Wookie.

"Maksudmu, Kyuhyun hamil begitu?" kini Sungmin duduk di hadapan Wookie yang tengah mengiris sayuran untuk makan siang.

"Mungkin." jawab Wookie singkat.

Sungmin terdiam. Ada sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan terkembang di bibirnya yang semerah cery itu.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tersenyum begitu? Aneh sekali melihat senyuman _hyung_ itu." Wookie memandang dengan tatapan takut ke arah Sungmin yang tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu di meja makan.

"Tidak apa. Ah, aku ke kamar dulu ya? Mau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun." Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya sambil membawa sebuah baskom besar.

"Aish! Kau ini kenapa sih Kyu? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan banyak kesalahan saat latihan. Kau sakit?" Eunhyuk menggerutu bête karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan membuat kesalahan saat mereka latihan. Sebenarnya yang lain juga kesal, tapi hanya si monyet itu yang berani bersuara.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Leeteuk mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_ termudanya itu lembut.

"_Mian_ _hyung_. Aku tak akan buat kesalahan lagi. Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk tampak kurang percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Benar _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat." Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya, walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Sungmin yang berada jauh dari Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap _dongsaengnya_ itu. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia hanya diam menatap kejadian yang terjadi.

Malam telah datang. Dorm sedang sepi saat itu. Separuh dari member sedang ada jadwal. Hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, SiBum couple dan Shindong yang ada di rumah. Kyuhyun tampak sedang duduk sendiri di balkon. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat itu. Sesekali dia memijit keningnya, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"Haaah…" Kyuhyun mengehembuskan napas panjang sekali sebelum kembali menyeruput teh hangat yang ada di atas meja.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Shindong tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa _hyung_. Hanya ingin sendiri saja. Kepalaku pusing sekali." Kyuhyun kembali memijit kepalanya.

"Pusing? Sejak tadi siang?" tanya Shindong.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Pantas saja kau tak bersemangat saat latihan tadi. Jujur saja, tadi aku merasa sangat kesal padamu. Aku sampai harus kehilangan jam makan siangku gara-gara kau terus-terusan membuat kesalahan."

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Kau tak boleh menyalahkanku, aku juga tak berniat untuk sakit dan mengacaukan latihan." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya protes.

"Hei! Ayo makan. Aku sudah masak makan malam untuk kita." teriak Kibum dari ruang makan. di sampingnya, tampak Siwon yang sedang sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

Kyuhyun dan Shindong beranjak menuju ruang makan. tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shindong langsung duduk dan melahap jatah makannnya yang memang jauh lebih banyak dari yang lainnya.

"Cepat makan Kyu. Sejak tadi siang kau terlihat pucat. Kau tak boleh sakit di tengah jadwal kita yang kelewat padat seperti sekarang." kata Kibum perhatian sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk Siwon, kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya saat tiba-tiba perutnya kembali terasa mual.

"Huuuuweek….." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat meja makan.

Siwon, Kibum dan Shindong saling berpandangan. Ketiganya sama-sama mengangkat pundaknya tanda tak tahu.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Bocah itu kembali mencoba menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, tapi hal yang sama kembali terulang. Kyuhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Walaupun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dia merasa sangat mual sehingga ingin sekali muntah. Sudah lebih dari lima kali hal itu kembali terulang. Saat hendak menyuapkan makanan, dia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Sepertinya dirinya tak bersahabat dengan aroma makanan.

"Kyu, kalau kau tak bisa makan, jangan kau paksakan. Aku tak tega melihatmu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi." Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung bocah itu.

"Gwaenchana _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing sejak tadi siang." Kyuhyun memijit tengkuknya pelan.

"Kau sakit Kyu? Wajahmu pucat dank au muntah-muntah. Kau sakit apa? Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi? Kalau kau sakit, cepatlah kau pergi ke dokter untuk periksa." kata Siwon bijak.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu aku kenapa. Sejak bangun tidur tadi aku merasa sangat mual dan tak bisa menerima makanan yang masuk ke perutku. Kalaupun tertelan masuk, beberapa detik saja sudah merasa mual lagi dan akhirnya harus dimuntahkan keluar." kata Kyuhyun panjang.

Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dengan seksama. Sesekali dia mengangguk tak jelas saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Kyu. Besok kita ada jadwal yang padat. " Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Semoga besok keadaanmu membaik." kata Kibum sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Shindong saat melihat Kibum duduk di ruang tv.

"Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih? Kenapa muntah-muntah begitu?"tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aku curiga pada Kyuhyun" kata Kibum dengan wajah serius.

Siwon dan Shindong merangsek mendekat pada Kibum.

"Aku curiga kalau Kyuhyun hamil." lanjut Kibum kemudian.

"Ha-hamil?" teriak Siwon dan Shindong bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti tidak benar." komentar Shindong.

"Selama ini Kyuhyun kan yang berkedudukan sebagai _seme_. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia hamil. Kalaupun hamil, seharusnya itu dialami oleh Sungmin _hyung_." Siwon tampak berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga belum yakin. Aku hanya menduga saja."

"Kau tahu darimana kalau apa yang Kyu alami saat ini adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan?" Shindong bertanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku pernah membaca buku milik adik perempuanku. Dia sekolah di keperawatan dan aku suka membaca buku-bukunya tentang kehamilan. Menurut apa yang pernah aku baca, Kyu kemungkinan besar sedang hamil."

"Kita harus memberitahu Leeteuk _hyung_ dulu. Ingat, rahasiakan dulu hal ini dari Sungmin _hyung_. Sebelum semuanya pasti, dia tak boleh tahu hal ini." saran Siwon bijak. _Namja_ tegap itu selalu bersikap penuh wibawa dan tenang.

Semua member minus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka bukan sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, tapi ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. Belakangan ini, gejala sakitnya Kyuhyun semakin terlihat. Setiap pagi, pasti terdengar suara muntah dari kamar KyuMin couple. Selain itu, Kyu akan merasa sangat marah jika melihat nasi. Bukan apa-apa, tiap melihat dan mencium aroma nasi, Kyu akan muntah-muntah mangkannya dia selalu mengehindar saat jam makan tiba.

"Aku melihat pipi Kyu semakin gembul sekarang." celetuk Ryeowook yang selalu memperhatikan tubuh Kyu. Bagaimana tidak, pipi yang biasanya kurus kering itu terlihat lebih gembul dari sebelumnya.

"Aku juga melihat kalau dia hobi bercermin sekarang. Memang sih kita semua tahu kalau dia adalah raja narsis, tapi kali ini dia bercermin lebih sering dari biasanya." kali ini komentar keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan horror oleh yang lain.

"Sejak kapan orang suka bercermin dikatakan sedang hamil? Berarti kau sedang menuduh kalau aku juga sedang hamil hah?" kata heechul tak terima. Pasalnya, _namja_ berparas cantik itu kelewat sering bercermin tiap harinya.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kalau _hyung_ sih memang sudah bawaan. Lagi pula aku hanya asal bicara saja kok. Hehehehe…" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran yang menampakkan gusinya.

"Sudahlah. Hyukkie, seriuslah sedikit. Ini bukan masalah sepeleh. Aku mau kita semua berpikir serius." kata sang leader menenangkan suasana yang sempat menjadi ricuh.

"Apakah perlu kita mengajak Kyu periksa di rumah sakit?" kata Hangeng memberi saran.

"Itu memang ide paling bagus yang bisa kita lakukan, tapi masalahnya bagaimna kita mengajaknya pergi ke rumah sakit? Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk menopang dagunya.

Semuanya ikut terdiam. Ada yang berpikir dan ada juga yang melamun.

"Kita beli alat tes kehamilan saja. Saat pagi hari, kita curi sedikit air kencing milik Kyuhyun dan kita tes dengan alat itu." Yesung yang dari tadi sibuk melamun tiba-tiba berkata dengan wajah _babo_nya.

Semua menatap ke arah yesung dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata "Yang benar saja?"

"Hehehe… Aku hanya memberikan saran yang ada di dalam kepalaku." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kepalamu besar, tapi ide yang ada di dalamnya tak sebesar kelihatannya." komentar Kangin pedas.

"Apa kita tidak mencoba saja saran dari yesung _hyung_? Siapa tahu cara itu berhasil untuk membuktikan apakah Kyu benar hamil atau tidak." kata donghae menengahi.

Memang tak ada salahnya mencoba menjalankan rencana Yesung. Masalahnya sekarang, siapa yang mau memungut air kencing Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya di alat tes kehamilan. Selain itu, bagaimana juga cara mereka mendapatkan air kencing itu. Sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau harus menyelinap masuk dalam kamar mandi bersembunyi lalu memunguti air kencing Kyuhyun yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi. Itu sangat tidak lucu. Yang lebih mustahil lagi, tak mungkin mereka berbicara secara langsung pada Kyuhyun dan meminta Kyu untuk memberikan sedikit saja air kencingnya. Itu lebih tak lucu lagi.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi. Kalau Kyuhyun masih saja aneh begitu, maka kita akan memaksanya pergi ke dokter untuk periksa." kata Leeteuk bijak. "Rapat ditutup sampai di sini. Aku lelah dan mau istirahat dulu." Leeteuk berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Disusul oleh Kangin dan member lainnya.

Kyuhyun duduk melamun di bangku panjang yang terjejer rapi sepanjang taman. Matanya tampak sayu dan bibirnya pucat. Beberapa hari ini keadaan tubuhnya memang sedang tidak baik. Dia sering merasa pusing, mual dan muntah-muntah tanpa sebab. Akhirnya, keadaan emosinya juga menjadi sangat buruk. Dia sering merasa marah tanpa sebab dan mulutnya selalu ingin memaki orang dengan seenak jidat. Tentu, hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus baginya. Dia akan mendapat banyak sekali omelan, teguran, geplakan dan tentu saja tamparan serta tinju dari orang lain kalau hal itu tak segera diatasi. Siapa sih yang mau dimaki dan dimarahi tanpa tahu apa salahnya?

"Huweeeekk…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun merasa ingin sekali muntah.

_Namja_ jangkung dengan rambut kecoklatan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Sementara tangan yang kiri mengelus perut ratanya yang terasa sangat mual. Matanya tampak semakin sayu dan bibirnya juga semakin pucat.

"Ada apa denganku sih?" gerutunya pelan. Dia memijit keningnya yang kali ini terasa berdenyut nyeri. "Apa aku harus periksa ke dokter ya?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai, _namja_ kurus itu akhirnya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dokter pasti lebih paham kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tak baik itu. Oke, mari berdo'a supaya hasil yang diterima oleh _namja_ keturunan evil itu tak membuatnya kaget dan pingsan seketika.

"TIIIIIIIDAAAAAAK..!" sebuah teriakan kerasa terdengar dari salah satu ruang periksa di sebuah rumah sakit.

Dokter yang berada di dalamnya tampak kaget dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Sementara di hadapannya saat ini, ada seorang _namja_ yang terduduk lemas dengan selembar kertas putih yang telah lusuh dan tak berbentuk.

"Dokter, tolong katakan kalau apa yang tertulis di kertas ini salah. Tolong dokter…" _namja_ yang terduduk di lantai itu tampak mengiba pada dokter yang masih setia dengan menututp telinganya itu.

Sang dokter hanya menghela napas panjang. Perlahan, dokter itu ikut duduk di samping pasiennya yang terlihat sangat shock.

"Kyuhyun-sshi. Apa yang tertulis di kertas itu memang benar. Anda sedang hamil dua minggu." kata dokter itu pelan sambil mengelus punggung _namja_ menyedihkan yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku _namja_ dokter. Mana mungkin bisa hamil?" kata Kyu pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Kasus seperti ini memang jarang terjadi pada _namja_. Namun, anda termasuk dari beberapa _namja_ istimewa yang bisa mengalami fase kehamilan."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya kalau dia akan hamil. Selama Sembilan bulan dia harus hidup dengan perut buncit dan berat badan yang membengkak. Oh, pasti sulit sekali membayangkan Kyuhyun yang terlanjur kurus itu tiba-tiba menjadi gembul dengan pipi yang tembem. Satu lagi yang tak boleh ketinggalan, baju daster yang akan setia menemani aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Itu sangatah tak cocok dengan si raja evil itu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _hyungdeul_? Aku tak mungkin datang dan mengatakan kalau aku hamil." desis Kyuhyun frustasi.

Malam telah larut. Jam dinding yang berdiri megah di ruang tengah telah berdenting selama dua belas kali. Dua belas pasang mata masih terjaga di ruangan itu. Ada gurat gelisah dari mata-mata itu.

"Dia kemana sih? Kenapa mematikan ponsel begitu? Membuat orang khawatir saja." sosok imut dengan pipi merah itu dari tadi tak pernah berhenti untuk mengomel. Dia lebih gelisah dibanding yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Mungkin saja dia sedang ada urusan penting dan handphonenya kehabisan baterai." kata Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Aish! _Hyung_ ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara kekasihku tak jelas kabarnya sampai selarut ini?" Sungmin mengehempaskan dirinya di sofa dengan kasar.

Semua hanya diam. Tak mau bernasip sama seperti Leeteuk jika mereka mengeluarkan suara.

'Kriiieek…'

Pintu utama terbuka. Sosok tinggi kurus dengan rambut ikal nampak berdiri di ambang pintu. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu segera berlari ke pintu dan menyambut sosok itu. Berharap kalau yang datang benar-benar Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

"Kyu!" Sungmin segera memeluk erat sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ belum tidur?" Kyuhyun menetap sang bunny pinknya lekat-lekat. "Lho, _hyungdeul_ yang lain juga belum tidur? Ada apa?" kali ini mata Kyuhyun mengabsen satu per satu _hyung_nya yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah lega. Seolah berkata "Oh, ternyata setan kecil itu masih sehat toh."

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa ponselmu mati dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali? Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" Leeteuk yang paling tua menghampiri _magnae_ itu dan menggeplak kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aish! Kenapa memukulku?" Kyu memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Kau ini…." Leeteuk gemas dengan kelaukan _magnae_ itu. Rasanya dia ingin menelan kepala Kyu bulat-bulat.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Tahan emosimu." Kangin menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan. Berusaha menekan emosi Leeteuk. "Kau cepat ke kamarmu. Besok pagi saja kita lanjutkan ini." lanjut kangin sok bijak. :p

"Iya, cepat kalian semua pergi tidur. Kita butuh banyak istirahat untuk kegiatan besok pagi."

Semua member segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sungmin tampak berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih cemas. Tangannya melingkar di lengan kurus Kyuhyun. sementara si _magnae_ hanya diam menunduk dan sibuk dengan dilema dalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka telah ada dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk. Di saku celananya ada selembar kertas lusuh yang telah sukses membuatnya galau tingkat dewanya dewa. Kertas itu berisi hasil pemeriksaan dokter tadi siang. Matanya tampak sayu dan tubuhnya lemas. Kalau begini, Kyu jadi ingin nyanyi lagunya cherrybelle yang judulnya 'Dilema'. "Entah apa yang harus kukatakan, hatiku bimbang jadi tak menentu. Syalalala…" #plakkk.. *abaikan*

"Kyu…" Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyu pelan.

"Entahlah _hyung_." kata Kyu pelan. Suara begitu lirih.

"Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu Kyu? Kenapa kau jadi diam begini? Kau sakit? Atau kau ada masalah. Kau bisa cerita padaku Kyu." Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus di sampingnya itu erat.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang lalu mengehembuskannya dengan memejamkan mata. Tangannya melepas pelukan Sungmin pelan. Hal itu membuat si bunny pink itu heran. Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun beralih menuju kantong celanya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas lusuh lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. Perlahan, Sungmin membuka kertas lusuh yang telah berada di tangannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun diam sambil memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang beberapa kali.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di lantai setelah membaca hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter tentang Kyuhyun. tak dapat dia percaya, ternyata Kyuhyun hamil. Kyuhyun mengandung anaknya. Buah cinta mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan reaksi Sungmin segera memeluk _hyung_nya itu. Disandarkannya kepala _hyung_ kesayangannya itu di dadanya.

"Kyu…" ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam bola mata Sungmin. Entah mengapa, hatinya sangat kelu melihat tatapan mata Sungmin. Ini adalah moment yang menyedihkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Chukkae_!" Kyuhyun terjengkal kebelakang. Kaget melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah sumringah. Tangannya terulur, mengajak Kyu untuk bersalaman. "Selamat atas kehamilanmu! Aku sangat senang sekali. Kita akan punya anak. _Omo_… Ini benar-benar akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau hamil dan aku yang akan merawatmu. Kamu melahirkan dan kita akan bersama-sama membesarkana anak kita. _Aigo_! Alangkah bahagianya." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama Kyu hamil sampai anak mereka besar nanti.

Sementara Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga remuk. Tak disangka, Sungmin justru akan sebahagia itu mendengar kabar kehamilannya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyu sempat girang saat melihat Sungmin yang tampak kaget dan menunjukkan sinyal iba dan kasihan padanya. Tapi sekarang, dia justru melonjak kegirangan.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyu pelan.

"_Ne_? Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Harusnya kau bahagia Kyu. Kau akan jadi ayah. Ah tunggu, bukan ayah, tapi ibu. Kan kau yang melahirkannya. Mana mungkin kau jadi ayah kalau kau yang melahirkannya. Sudahlah, ayo tersenyum." Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai agar berdiri. "Dengar, kau harus menjaga baik-baik bayi kita ini. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa. _Arraso_?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar nasihat Sungmin. Remuk sudah harga dirinya.

Sungmin merendahkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan perut Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus pelan perut yang masih rata itu. Sementara mulutnya sibuk berbicara dengan makhluk kecil di dalam perut Kyuhyun yang mungkin belum berwujud itu.

"Tendang saja perut _umma_ kalau dia nakal. Tenang saja, _appa_ akan selalu menjagamu dari sifat _umma_ yang evil. Hahahaha…" Sungmin terkekeh sendiri. Tak perduli pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk bête.

"_Hyung_…"

"Sudahlah, kau cepatlah tidur. Orang hamil itu tak boleh tidur malam-malam." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera berbaring di ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Mulutnya manyun melihat bagaimana Sungmin memperlakukannya.

"Selamat malam Kyu." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun. "Selamat malam baby." Sungmin beralih mengecup perut rata Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak" Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun lalu mematikan lampu.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aish! Apa-apaan ini? Ini benar-benar pelecehan. Rasanya harga diriku hilang tak bersisa disapu angin. Sungmin _hyung_ kan _uke_ku. Kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah-olah seorang _seme_? Aku kan hanya hamil saja. Kenapa sampai bersikap sebegitu lembut padaku? Oke, aku memang suka dimanjakan seperti itu. Tapi tidak keterlaluan begitu. Menyelimutiku, mengecup keningku saat mau tidur. Dia pikir aku anak umur lima tahun?

Aku melirik ke ranjang pink yang terletak di seberang ranjangku. Hah, dia sudah tidur. Lihat saja, seharusnya kalau memang berniat menjadi _seme_, harusnya dia tidur larut dan memandangi _uke_nya yang tertidur. Bukannya berangkat tidur duluan. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Gelap sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

Tanganku mengelus perutku yang masih rata. Apa benar kalau di dalam sini benar-benar ada bayi?

"Hei, kau bisa dengar aku?" aku megelus perutku. "Aku ucapkan terimaksih banyak padamu. Kau telah membuat aku kehilangan harga diriku. Awas saja kalau kau bertambah besar dan membuat perutku membuncit. Aku tak mau terlihat aneh dengan perut buncit. Kau memang pembawa sial bagiku." kupukul pelan perutku. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku sangat jengkel.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau mau membunuh anak kita hah?" tiba-tiba Sungmin _hyung_ membentakku dan melemparku dengan bantalnya. Dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dapat aku lihat, matanya tampak menyala marah di tengah lampu yang padam.

"_H-hyung_?" aku bangkit dari tidurku. Menatapnya takut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau membuat di menangis hah? Omonganmu itu sangat kasar. Jagalah sedikit mulutmu itu. Tak seharusnya kau berkata hal yang menyakitkan pada calon anak kita. Kau bilang supaya dia tak usah tumbuh membesar dalam perutmu, itu berarti kau memintanya mati!" Sungmin _hyung_ menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara lututnya ditekuk. Dia menangis.

Aku terdiam. Jujur, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Aku sadar, aku sudah berkata yang keterlaluan pada bayi yang ada dalam perutku.

"_Hyung_…" kusentuh bahu Sungmin _hyung_ yang bergetar karena tangisnya yang pecah.

Dia tak meresponku. Masih sibuk dengan tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

"_Mian_ _hyung_. Maafkan aku." kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

Dia menatapku tajam. Pipinya basah karena air matanya yang masih setia mengalir. "Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada bayi kita. Kau sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya." dia menatap perutku.

Aku turuti perintahnya. Dia memang benar. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku mengelus perutku pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan lembutnya elusanku di kulit perutku yang tertutup kaos tipis. Entah kenapa, air mataku tiba-tiba berhamburan keluar. Berjatuhan tanpa bisa aku tahan.

"Baby…" kupanggil makhluk kecil yang berada dalam perutku dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yang terasa hanya rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Aku merasa dia, bayiku menagis dalam perutku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa sakit hatinya mendengar perkataanku tadi. Sungguh, tangisku semakin keras saat aku semakin merasakan tangis bayiku semakin keras.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis kencang dengan memegangi perutnya. Sungmin kasihan melihat kekasihnya, dia bawa kepala Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengelus perutnya. Mengenggamnya erat lalu ikut megelus perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Baby, maafkan _appa_ ya? _Appa_ tadi tak bermaksud untuk berkata hal sekasar itu. Tadi dia sedang marah. _Appa_ merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padamu. Benarkan _appa_?" Sungmin memandang mata Kyu yang merah karena tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya. "Benar sayang. Maafkanlah _appa_. _Appa_…" Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangisnya sudah kembali pecah.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kau lihatkan baby, _appa_ merasa sangat bersalah. Sampi-sampai dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kau memaafkan _appa_ kan sayang?" Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya di perut Kyuhyun. "Dengar Kyu, dia tertawa. Dia memaafkanmu." Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menangis. "Dia bilang, kau jangan menagis lagi. Dia jadi sedih lagi kalau melihatmu menangis."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia menghapus air matanya. "Benarkah kalau baby mengatakan hal itu _hyung_?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia sayang padamu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu baby." Kyu mengelus perutnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu _hyung_." Kyu meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sayang kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu Kyu. Benarkan baby? Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal yang buruk lagi pada baby kita."

"Iya _hyung_. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Janji?" Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Aku berjanji. Janji padamu dan pada baby kita." Kyuhyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sungmin.

Matahari mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Sinarnya yang hangat menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar KyuMin melalui cela-cela gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang jatuh di wajahnya. Dia menguap sebentar lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kaku. Matanya liar mencari sosok imut berpipi merah dengan bibir cery yang semalam berbaring nyenyak di sampingnya. Namun sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berusaha mencarinya, dia tetap tak dapat menemukan sosok itu.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun berteriak. Berharap kekasihnya tercinta sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"…" tak ada respon.

"Mungkin sedang memasak." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi.

Sementara itu, di dapur dan ruang makan sudah sangat ramai. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Namun wajah mereka tampak berkerut heran. Bagaimana tak heran? Sejak bangun pagi, di meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan. Semuanya heran dan bertanya-tanya, kecuali Sungmin. _Namja_ itu tampak bahagia menatap semua makanan yang berhasil dia masak saat pagi buta tadi. Yah, tersangka utamanya adalah Sungmin. Sejak pagi buta, dia sudah bangun dan langsung memasak begitu banyak makanan.

"Pagi Kyu…" sapa Sungmin sumringah saat melihat _namja_ berambut coklat madu itu berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat semua member sudah berkumpul serta banyaknya makanan di atas meja makan juga ikut heran. Dia terhenti dan melongo. Sungmin buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Sekarang, mereka berdualah yang menjadi pusat tontonan.

"Ada apa ini _hyung_?" bisik Kyuhyun saat dia mulai risih dipandangi oleh sebelas pasang mata yang tengah duduk manis mengelilingi meja makan.

"Hmm… Maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian semua heran. Hehehe.." kata Sungmin yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ini adalah perayaan kecil atas apa yang telah kami terima." lanjut Sungmin girang sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai paham dengan apa yang Sungmin maksud, langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. Dia berani jamin, semuanya akan tertawa lepas begitu mendengar apa yang akan Sungmin katakan nanti.

"Memangnya kalian berdua mendapatkan apa? Hadiah berlibur? Atau uang milyaran?" tanya Shindong tak sabar.

"Hmm…" Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah! Cepat katakan!" Shindong semakin tak sabar. _Namja_ gembul itu bukannya tak sabar untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Sungmin, melainkan tak sabar untuk segera menyantap semua makanan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Kami akan segera mempunyai baby." ucap Sungmin bahagia.

Bingo! Wajah Kyuhyun segera memerah. Rasanya dia sangat malu.

"_Jinjja_? Selamat ya Sungmin _hyung_. Sudah berapa bulan usia kandungnmu." Ryeowook yang pertama kali bersuara setelah mendengar berita kehamilan itu.

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum ikut bahagia.

"Oh, kami belum tahu. Kyuhyun baru mengatakannya padaku semalam. Aku juga belum memeriksakannya lagi ke dokter. Maka dari itu, aku mengadakan syukuran kecil ini. Aku minta kalian mendo'akan agar Kyuhyun selalu sehat dan dapat menjalani masa kehamilannya selama sembilan bulan kedepan." kata Sungmin sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun yang merah padam.

"MWO?" sontak semua member berteriak kaget.

"Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun." batin Kyuhyun.

_T.B.C_

Hahaha….

Maafkanlah daku.. awalnya emang project one shot, tapi aku pikir part ini akan lebih seru kalau hanya dijadikan sebuah pengantar dan di part selanjutnya akan jadi _part full of_ deritanya KYUHYUN! hheheeehe… *ketawa nista*

Ok, ditunggu lanjutannya dan harap bersiap untuk penyiksaanmu KYU! *ketawa nista* #lagi

Give me spirit please..

Click 'priview' button please!

Suntikan semangat dari anda akan sangat membantu saya..

SARANGHAE! ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to :**WookieWookieWookie, cucunyaHaeHyuk, Kyuminjoong, Chikyumin, Park Nara Quinnevil, Park SeungRi, Artini cloud'yeppa, Forniakyu, kucing liar, evil baby magnae, LovelyKyunie, emyKMS, kangkyumi, Sunny, AllRiseDonghae, cho devi, sweet haehyuk, hyena, MyungHae137, Soldier of Light tdk log-in, AngelFishy, aixxa yuxxa, 2093, Meong, Hyunrin, aniya1004, noel, kyuminlinz92, Sibumxoxo, Park Hyo Ra lagiogahlogin, honey26, Nipnap, hyunnie, Yoichidea SyhufellsKyuMinLa, Cuko, . (**semoga tak ada yang terlewat^^ kalaupun ada, aku minta maaf ye?**)**

Karena kalian telah memberikan review serta saran dan masukan. Semuanya sudah sampai padaku.. dan berkat kalian, aku mendapat banyak semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini.. suntikan semangat kalian benar-benar manjur.. GOMAWO! Riviewnya awalnya mau aku bales satu-satu… tapi… tapi… tapi…. Banyak banget….*mulai songong* Kalau memaksakan bales semua, maka chapter ini tak akan penuh dengan cerita tapi penuh dengan balesan review.. jadi hanya beberapa yang aku bales… meskipun begitu, semua review kalian sangat berharga… #hug readers atu-atu. Terimakasih juga buat do'a serta sumpah serapah kalian untuk KyuMin.. mereka sangat berterimakasih… hehehehhe.. #dibakar KyuMin…. (~^0^)~ /\\ ~(^0^~)

Ok, tak banyak omong lagi, silahkan nikmati hidangan yang sudah saya siapkan…

Selamat MENIKMATI! \\(^0^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Kilas balik chapter 1<strong>

"Kami akan segera mempunyai _baby_." ucap Sungmin bahagia.

Bingo! Wajah Kyuhyun segera memerah. Rasanya dia sangat malu.

"_Jinjja_? Selamat ya Sungmin _hyung_. Sudah berapa bulan usia kandungnmu." Ryeowook yang pertama kali bersuara setelah mendengar berita kehamilan itu.

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum ikut bahagia.

"Oh, kami belum tahu. Kyuhyun baru mengatakannya padaku semalam. Aku juga belum memeriksakannya lagi ke dokter. Maka dari itu, aku mengadakan syukuran kecil ini. Aku minta kalian mendo'akan agar Kyuhyun selalu sehat dan dapat menjalani masa kehamilannya selama sembilan bulan kedepan." kata Sungmin sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun yang merah padam.

"MWO?" sontak semua member berteriak kaget.

"Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun." batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun Hamil<strong>

Chapter 2

**Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Comedy, M-Preg, Yaoi

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning: **Banyak typo dan mungkin cerita sedikit panas untuk anak di bawah umur. Selain itu juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan kompak dari para <em>hyung<em>nya itu.

"Kenapa kalian semua berteriak kaget dan heran begitu?" Sungmin melongo heran mendengar reaksi berlebihan dari yang lainnya

"Ah, tunggu. Biar kami pastikan dulu. Maksudmu, kau tidak hamil Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Mulutnya masih megap-megap.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng disertai senyum manis yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Kyuhyun yang sedang hamil?" tanya Heechul ikut memastikan.

"He'eh." lagi-lagi, Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang semakin sumringah.

"MWO?" semua kembali berteriak kompak.

Oh, entah seperti apa rupa wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Dapat dipastikan kalau wajah itu berubah semerah tomat sekarang. Harga dirinya telah jatuh terinjak-injak.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Oh! Matilah aku! Lebih baik aku mati detik ini saja daripada harus mengalami peristiwa memalukan ini. Dengan seenak hati, Sungmin _hyung_ memproklamasikan soal kehamilanku. Ah, dia memang tak salah. Mengadakan sebuah syukuran kecil untuk _baby_ kami memang tidaklah salah. Aku sangat senang malah. Sebab, kehadiran _baby_ merupakan sebuah anugerah yang patut disyukuri. Aku kan sudah berjanji pada Sungmin _hyung_ dan _baby_ untuk tidak menyesali hal ini dan tidak lagi menganggap kehamilan ini adalah sebuah bencana. Tapi, aku juga butuh waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada _hyungdeul_. Aku juga butuh untuk menata mentalku.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar hamil?" Leeteuk _hyung_ menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan sepuluh pasang mata yang lain.

Aku menghela napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi memastikan kalau kehamilanku memang benar.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Kutatap satu persatu mata yang yang sedari tadi memandangiku dengan tatapan heran dan tak percaya.

"_Ne_ _hyung_. Aku memang hamil. Dua minggu." ucapku pelan. Kupaksakan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku.

Semua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ah… Biarlah mereka mau berpendapat apapun. Aku sudah pasrah.

"_C-chukk-kae._" kata Ryeowook _hyung_ memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menyala tak percaya.

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, suara Sungmin _hyung_ yang terdengar kelewat bahagia terdengar memecah keheningan itu.

"Ah, tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Silahkan makan. Aku harap makanan buatanku ini masih bisa dikatakan layak untuk ditelan. Hehehe…" katanya sumringah lalu menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sampingnya "Kyu, ini makanlah. Aku buatkan kimchi pedas kesukaanmu." Sungmin _hyung_ menyodorkan semangkuk kecil kimchi pedas padaku.

Ah, aku sudah lama tak memakan makanan lezat ini. Bebarapa hari ini aku tak bisa makan. ini pasti sangat enak. Aku buru-buru mencoba masakan hyugku itu, saat tiba-tiba Kibum _hyung_ berteriak.

"Jangan dimakan!" semua mata tertuju pada Kibum _hyung_ yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanyaku polos.

"Orang hamil tak boleh makan makanan pedas. Tak baik buat bayi dalam kandunganmu."

"Aku hanya mencobanya sedikit. Aku sudah lama tak makan kimchi pedas."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Kau akan membunuh anakmu kalau kau tetap mau memakannya."

"_Omo_! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kau tak boleh makan kimchi ini Kyu. Aku akan memasakkanmu bubur saja kalu begitu." Sungmin _hyung_ bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untukku.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

"Ah… _Anio_ _hyung_. Aku tak mau makan bubur. Aku bukan orang sakit." kata Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau memang bukan orang sakit. Tapi kau ibu hamil." celetuk Eunhyuk yang disambut tawa dari semua member.

"Jangan mengataiku ibu hamil." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau bukan ibu hamil, tapi _namja_ hamil. Hahaha…" Kangin yang sedari tadi terlihat anteng ikut bersuara mengejek _magnae_ yang telah kehilangan kekuasaan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu diam sambil mengomel tak jelas. Ah, ini baru beberapa detik setelah proklamasi kehamilannya dia sudah jadi bahan lelucon, bagaimana dengan sembilan bulan ke depan? Mau jadi apa dia nanti?

"Sudahlah. Jangan menggoda Kyuhyun lagi. Nanti kalau dia stress, kasihan juga _aegya_ yang ada dalam perutnya itu." kata Leeteuk menengahi.

"_Hyung_ juga ikut mengataiku." kata Kyu sewot begitu mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang niatnya menenangkan suasana.

"Aish! Kau juga terlalu cerewet." Leeteuk melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. Sontak, bocah termuda itu langsung merangsek diam. "Baiklah, hari ini kita terbagi dalam dua kelompok dengan jadwal yang berbeda." kata Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan serius begitu sema member telah lengkap duduk di meja makan.

"Dua kelompok? Jangan pisahkan kami ya _hyung_." Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

"Kelompok pertama akan menjalani pemotretan di taman kota. Sedangkan kelompok kedua akan ada jadwal pemotretan di studio." Leeteuk berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Aish, jangan letakkan Kyuhyun di kelompok pertama ya _hyung_. Dia sedang hamil. Pasti fisiknya sangat lemah sekarang. Iya kan Kyu?" ledek Kangin sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Singkirkan tangan _hyung_ dari kepalaku dan berhentilah meledekku." Kyuhyun melotot sebal.

"Aku kan hanya mau menjadi _hyung_ yang baik. Aku memperhatikan kesehatanmu _baby_ Kyu." Kangin kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun semakin sebal. Harga dirinya yang selangit terasa jatuh terinjak di bawah tanah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ribut begitu. Kalian semua seriuslah sedikit. Dan kau Kyuhyun, kenapa kau marah-marah terus dari tadi?" Leeteuk kembali berkata dengan matanya yang tegas.

"_Hyungdeul_ meledekku _hyung_." kata Kyu dengan tampang melas. Dalam hati dia bersyukur kalau masih ada yang berpihak padanya dengan mengasihaninya yang telah kehilangan harga diri.

"Oh, aku paham. Orang hamil memang selalu sensitive. Kalian jangan menggodanya lagi. Nanti kalau sikap sensitive karena bawaan bayinya itu kumat, kalian sendiri yang repot. Hahahaha…" Leeteuk yang awalnya bersikap tegas dan berwibawa juga ikut meledek Kyuhyun. sontak, hal itu mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Aish! Kalian semua jahat." Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, jangan begitu pada Kyuhyunie. Ayo lanjutkan pembagian kelompok tadi." Sungmin yang merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya berusaha menenangkan suasana yang sempat ricuh oleh gelak tawa itu.

"Ahahaha… Ahh…" Leeteuk menarik napas panjang. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan karena terlalu lama tertawa. "Kangin, Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk dalam kelompok pertama yang akan menjalani pemotretan di taman kota. Sedangkan sisanya, ikut denganku untuk pemotretan dalam studio. Ada pertanyaan?" Leeteuk memandangi dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"Kenapa aku dipisahkan dari Sungmin _hyung_?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Biasanya kau tak masalah kalau aku pisahkan dari Sungmin."

"_Hyung_ bagaimana sih? Kan sekarang Kyuhyun hamil, jadi dia tak mau berpisah dari _seme_nya." kata Eunhyuk yang kembali mengundang gelak tawa.

"Itu tidak benar. Dan ingat, aku ini _seme_ abadi. Jangan berpikir hanya karena aku hamil, maka kalian bisa mengataiku sebagai _uke_." kata Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah. Menyenangkan hati orang hamil itu mendapat pahala." Siwon yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Aarrrgggh! Sial! Hilang sudah semua harga diriku. Seakan tak ada sedikitpun harga diriku yang tersisa. Lalu pembagian kelompok ini juga sangat tak menyenangkan? Bagaimana nanti aku akan menjalani hari yang panjang dan menyebalkan ini bersama sekelompok orang yang aneh seperti itu? Bayangkan saja, seharian bersama Heechul _hyung_, Eunhyuk _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, dan Kangin _hyung_ dengan keadaan sedang hamil dan menjadi bahan olokan. Ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Aku pasti akan mati malu dan kesal oleh ledekan mereka yang tak pernah kenal kira-kira itu. Tapi untunglah ada Kibum _hyung_. Setidaknya nanti aku masih ada teman untuk mengadu soal kejahilan para _hyung_ yang lain.

Ah, tapi tunggu. Aku lupa kalau Kibum _hyung_ itu sangat pendiam. Aku pasti mati bosan kalau bercerita dengannya. Dia pasti hanya diam sambil mendengarkan aku bercerita tanpa memberi tanggapan atas apa yang aku ceritakan. Itu juga sangatlah tak menyenangkan. Tuhan… Setidaknya, kirimkan aku sosok yang dapat melindungiku.

"Oh iya. Ada sedikit perubahan. Ryeowook, kau pindah ke kelompok yang pertama. Jadi kau menjalani sesi pemotretan di taman kota." kata Leeteuk _hyung_ memecah kericuhan yang sempat tercipta.

Oh Tuhan. Kau akhirnya mendengar do'aku. Dengan hadirnya Ryeowook _hyung_, mungkin hariku nanti tak akan seberat yang aku bayangkan. Aku langsung berhambur memeluk Ryeowook _hyung_ yang masih asik bicara dengan Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa memelukku?" tanyanya heran.

"Mohon bantuannya ya _hyung_." kataku sambil cengengesan. Kau adalah malaikatku _hyung_. Aku berharap banyak padamu.

Aku segera naik ke atas dan bersiap-siap untuk jadwal hari ini. Tak lama setelah aku mengganti pakaianku, Sungmin _hyung_ masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku memandangnya sesaat. Dia terlihat biasa saja. Sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku duduk di ranjangnya. Memandangnya yang tengah menganti celananya. Ukh! Jujur, dia sangat menggoda hari ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat ingin mencumbunya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" tanyanya yang mungkin mulai risih dengan tatapan mesumku.

"Kau cantik _hyung_. Sangat cantik." kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau juga sangat cantik." balasnya tanpa menatapku. Dia masih sibuk ganti baju.

"Kenapa mengatakan kalau aku juga cantik? Biasanya _hyung_ akan balas mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan." aku mengernyitkan keningku. Cukup heran juga dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kau lupa? Kau ini calon umma. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau kau itu tampan. Dimana-mana, yang namanya calon umma itu pasti cantik." Sungmin _hyung_ menatapku dengan tatapan yang menurutku sangat aneh.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan meledekku _hyung_. Aku tak suka." aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebagai bentuk protes.

"Aigo, aku tidak sedang meledekmu Kyu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini." Sungmin _hyung_ duduk di sampingku, menatap mataku dalam.

"Terserah apa pendapat _hyung_. Pokoknya aku tak suka kalau _hyung_ mneyebutku cantik. Aku itu tampan titik." kataku tak mau kalah. Hellow… _Seme_ mana sih yang mau disebut cantik oleh _uke_nya? Pasti tak ada.

Sungmin _hyung_ tampak agak kaget mendengar nada bicaraku yang memang sengaja aku buat sedikit meninggi. Matanya tampak membulat kaget, sementara bibirnya yang merah itu tampak sedikit bergetar. Sungguh! Demi apapun yang ada, tak akan ada hal yang lebih menggoda daripada dapat melahap habis bibir merah menggoda itu.

Aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Menghilangkan jarak yang ada antara bibirku dan bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya aku tangkap bibir merah itu dengan bibirku. Ohh.. Rasanya sungguh manis. Bibirku bergetar merasakan sensasi itu. Nikmat. K_uke_cup pelan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kulihat dia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh manis. Kuperdalam ciumanku pada bibirnya. Dia hanya pasrah sambil mendesah halus. Oh… Rasanya harga diriku sebagai _seme_ kembali tumbuh jika aku dapat menguasainya seperti sekarang ini.

Kurasakan tangan Sungmin _hyung_ bertengger di leherku. Mengacak pelan rambut belakangku. Aku tahu, itu adalah tanda bahwa dia menyukai ciumanku. Ciumanku memang selalu memabukkan buatnya. Tanganku yang sedari tadi menganggur mulai beraksi. Aku elus pelan punggungnya yang selalu terasa hangat pada indera perabaku. Kuelus terus dengan gerakan turun naik. Dia semakin menekan tengkukku supaya aku memperdalam ciumanku.

Tapi sial! Saat aku berniat untuk memasukkan lidahku dalam rongga mulutnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Cepatlah! Kami tunggu di mobil!" sebuah suara berteriak dari balik pintu. Aku yakin itu suara Ryeowook. Siapa sih yang tak dapat mengenali suaranya yang khas itu.

Sungmin _hyung_ buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan paksa. Membuat _saliva_ meleleh di sudut bibirnya yang semakin memerah.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita cepat turun Kyu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu. Aku tak mau mereka marah-marah karena kita terlalu lama." ucap Sungmin _hyung_ sambil merapikan baju dan menenteng tasnya. "Kau juga cepatlah turun. Aku duluan." katanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku hanya dapat mengacak rambutku frustasi. Jadwal ini mengganggu saja. Membuatku terpaksa harus menghentikan ciuman yang mulai panas itu. Ayolah, aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan harga diri _seme_ku. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat Sungmin _hyung_ berada dalam kekauasaanku. Membuatnya tertekan di bawahku dan mengemis padaku. Hanya itu.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

Kyuhyun melangkah malas menuju mobil yang terparkir di bawah. Entah mengapa, rasanya dia sangat malas untuk menjalani jadwal hari ini. Padahal ini acara jadwal yang paling dia senangi. Pemotertan. Yah, Kyuhyun sangat suka hal itu. Pria yang selalu merasa dirinya paling tampan itu sangat suka dengan suara jepretan kamera dan lampu blitz yang menyilaukan mata itu. Dia merasa sangat bergairah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kamera. Baginya, kemera membuatnya merasa semakin tampan. Tapi untuk hari ini, gairahnya lenyap tak bersisa.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau jangan duduk di depan." kata Kibum menasehati. Pria pendiam itu langsung menyerobot untuk mengisi kursi depan yang kosong.

"Kenapa? Biasanya juga aku selalu duduk di depan."

"Kau itu sedang hamil. Tak baik kalau duduk di depan, terlalu berbahaya." lanjut Kibum sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa protes lagi hanya menurut dan duduk di bangku tengah. Bersama Kangin dan Eunhyuk.

"Hehehehehehe…" Kangin dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa aneh saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengambil duduk di tengah-tengah. Antara Eunhyuk dan Kangin.

"Tawa kalian aneh."

Eunhyuk diam. Matanya lekat menatap perut rata Kyuhyun. "Benar Kyu kalau di dalam sana ada _aegya_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Sial! Pemusnahan harga diri sudah dimulai, batinnya.

"Iya Kyu. Aku masih penasaran. Memangnya kau benar- benar hamil ya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kangin yang ikut merangsek memandangi perut Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. _Hyung_ jangan menggodaku. Aku malu." Kyuhyun meyingkirkan wajah Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang sanagt dekat dengan perutnya.

"Hei, kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku benar-benar serius menanyakan hal itu." Kangin tampak protes karena Kyuhyun menuduhnya sedang menggodanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu." jawab Kyu cuek.

"Ayolah, ceritakan pada kami. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil begitu? Apa Sungmin _hyung_ memaksamu untuk berada di bawah? Atau dia memukulmu dulu sampai pingsan baru membuatmu hamil? Ayolah Kyu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu." Eunhyuk merengek agar Kyuhyun mau bercerita kronologi malam itu sampai-sampai dia berbadan dua.

"Aku tak mau cerita. Ini privasiku. Kalian berdua jangan lagi bertanya padaku, karena aku tak akan menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari kalian." ucap Kyu tegas.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk hanya cemberut karena tak mendapat jawaban dari _magnae_ itu. Sementara Kyuhyun memasang earphone di telinganya dan memutar lagu dengan volume keras.

A%%%%%%%A

Taman tempat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya pemotretan tampak sangat ramai oleh para ELF. Mereka sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan proses pemotretan para idola mereka. Tampak beberapa yeoja dengan pakaian seragam berdiri beberapa meter dari lokasi dengan membawa selembvar kertas bertuliskan nama idola mereka ataupun tulisan Super Junior. Kangin berjalan bangga di samping Donghae yang saat itu memakai kacamata hitam dan kaos hitam polos dengan leher V neck. Sementara _namja_ yang sedikit gemuk itu hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos abu-abu yang dibalut dengan jaket hitam.

"Hae, lepas kacamatamu itu. Membuat pesonaku tenggelam oleh ketampananmu. Kau tak usah berdandan pun sudah tampak tampan. Berilah kesempatan padaku untuk eksis sedikit." guma Kangin sambil menyikut perut Donghae pelan.

"Aish! _Hyung_ ini. Kalau tak mau kalah pamor, sana jalan bersama Kyu. Dia kan sedang hamil, pasti pesona ketampanannya sedikit luntur." bisik Donghae tak terima.

"Hhehehe… kau benar juga. Aku juga bisa sedikit menggodanya. Pasti seru kalau bisa menggodanya yang sedang sangat sensitive." Kangin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak berjalan sendirian.

"Lihat, banyak sekali ELF di sini. Aku memang terkenal." kata angin sombong pada Kyuhyun.

"Memang banyak sekali ELF, tapi sedikit sekali yang meneriakkan namu _hyung_. Hahaha…" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil terkikik kecil.

"Aish! Kau ini. Sekali lagi kau berulah padaku, maka rahasiamu akan bocor dengan seketika. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh dunia akan tahu kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selam ini terkenal sangat gentle dan mempesona serta _seme_ yang gagah akan runtuh menjadi debu."

"Oih! Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tak sanggup kalau hal itu terjadi." Kyuhyun memohon pada Kangin yang tengah tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Baiklah _magnae_, kalau begitu turuti semua perintahku. Kau harus ingat, tak ada satupun rahasia yang aman kalau sudah berada di tanganku."

"Kyu, ini pakailah payung. Aku tak mau kau kepanasan." Ryeowook datang dengan membawa payung ungu di tangannya.

"P-payung? Tak usah _hyung_. Aku sudah biasa panas-panasan begini. _Hyung_ pakai saja." Kyuhyun menolak halus.

"Kau sih tak apa. Tapi aku takut kalau _aegya_ itu tak tahan dengan sengatan matahari. Sudahlah, pakai saja." Ryeowook mengamit tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya. Menggandeng tangan _magnae_ itu supaya berjalan bersamanya di bawah naungan payung.

"Kau harus menjaga _baby_ itu baik-baik." kata Ryeowook seraya mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun. Namun, sebelum tangan kecil itu berhasil menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook jauh-jauh.

"Uwoooo! Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak segerombolan fans saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melintas.

Dua _namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat aksi fans semakin liar. Mereka menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Membuat payung ungu yang menaungi mereka terjatuh dan tertiup angin.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit saat tak sengaja tangannya tercakar.

"Aigo! Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berdarah.

"_Gwaenchana_ _hyung_. Hanya luka kecil."

"Aish. Kalian ini. Mulai sekarang, jangan berbuat brutal lagi pada Kyuhyun. Jangan berbuat yang dapat membuatnya terluka. Dia sekarang sedang ha… mmmmpphh….." Kyuhyun buru-buru membekap mulut Ryeowook sebelum _namja_ mungil itu malanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, maaf kami harus segera pergi. Pemotretan segera dimulai. Terimakasih telah datang dan memberikan semangat pada kami. Terimakasih." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum pergi menyeret Ryeowook.

"Kenapa membukam mulutku? Kau juga menarik paksa. Sakit tahu." omel Ryeowook saat mereka sudah benar-benar jauh dari kerumunan fans.

"_Hyung_ juga apa-apaan sih? Mau membuatku malu dengan membocorkan kabar kehamilanku hah?" Kyuhyun juga ikut mengomel.

"Mempermalukan apanya? Aku kan hanya menyampaikan pada mereka supaya lebih berhati-hati denganmu karena kau sedang ham…mmppphhh…" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Ryeowook sebelum _namja_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan katakan kata itu sembarangan. Ini tempat umum."

"Lama-lama saat perutmu itu membesar juga mereka semua akan mengetahuinya. Jadi kenapa sekarang mesti ditutupi?"

"Aku belum siap _hyung_."

"Hei Ryeowook! Hei ibu hamil! Cepat kemari!" teriak Kangin.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau dia dipanggil ibu hamil hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae perhatian.

"Tumben sekali _hyung_ perhatian padaku." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi _hyung_mu yang paling perhatian. Kan kau sebentar lagi akan memberikan keponakan padaku. Aku sangat suka anak kecil." ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar. _Namja_ ikan itu memang sangat suka pada anak kecil.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

Sesi pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya beberapa kesalahan kecil yang membuat pemotretan itu berjalan sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraan. Semua kru dan para model berteriak girang saat pemotretan itu benar-benar telah selesai. Ekspresi puas tergambar pada wajah-wajah mereka. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya mereka merasa sangat letih, namun hasil yang memuaskan membuat mereka tersenyum puas. Hanya ada satu orang yang setia bemuka masam. Masih betah menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan sebagai tanda kalau dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Ayo kita pergi makan." teriak manager yang disambut oleh teriakan liar(?) dari para member. "Kita makan daging bagaimana? Ada restoran baru yang katanya enak." lanjut manager seraya membereskan barang-barang.

"Benarkah? Kita harus ke sana. Makanan enak memang wajib untuk dicoba." sahut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin, Heechul, Kibum dan Ryeowook serta para krupun pergi menuju restoran yang dimaksud oleh manager. Suasana restoran daging yang baru buka seminggu itu memang sangat menarik. Dibangun di pinggir danau dan dihiasi oleh _ornament_ yang benar-benar ramah lingkungan. Dengan langkah malas, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Heechul yang tengah asik dengan cerminnya. Sibuk memandangi wajahnya yang cantik itu. Hah… Cinderella itu memang selalu narsis.

"_Hyung_, perutku rasanya mual." bisik Kyu pada Heechul.

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tak perduli lebih tepatnya.

Merasa tak mendapat respon positif, Kyuhyun ganti mengadu pada Kibum yang duduk diam di sampingnya sambil membaca buku.

"_Hyung_, rasanya perutku mual sekali." kata Kyu dengan suara manja.

Hah, seperti yang bisa ditebak. _Namja_ pendiam selalu _stay cool_ itu hanya nelirik sambil tetap membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya _magnae_ yang tengah hamil itu hanya dapat diam sambil merasakan perutnya yang memang terasa sangat mual. Mungkin karena hidungnya mencium aroma makanan. Seperti yang telah diketahui, _seme_njak hamil, penggila game itu tak pernah mau bersahabat dengan aroma makanan. Rasanya dia sudah menjadi alergi makanan sekarang.

"Selamat makan!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah siap menyantap makanannya dengan sumpit yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Semua makanan dengan lahap. Tenaga mereka memang terasa sudah habis setelah seharian menjalani pemotretan. Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk kembali mengganti energy yang telah hilang itu. Makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Heechul makan dengan gaya anggunnya. Mengunyah dengan mulut tertutup dan menyendok makanan dengan perlahan. Sementara Kibum melahap makanannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sementara Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kangin dan Ryeowook, jangan ditanya bagaimana mereka menikmati makanannya. Mereka mengoceh, tertawa, berteriak dan bergerak liar dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ada saja hal menarik yang membuat mereka tak bisa diam. Bahkan untuk makan sekalipun.

Apakah ada yang mancari _uri magnae_? Yup! Dia hanya diam dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang semakin pucat. Tangannya sibuk mengelus perutnya yang terasa semakin mual. Rasanya dia sudah tak mampu untuk menahan mual itu lebih lama. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak menuju kamar mandi, _magnae_ keturuan setan itu telah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yang membuat hal itu terassa tak biasa adalah tempat diamana Kyuhyun muntah. Tepat di pangkuan Cinderella yang pemarah. Heechul.

"GYAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul buru-buru berdiri.

Tanpa sempat menyahuti teriakan histeris Heechul, Kyuhyun bergegas lari menuju toilet. Oh, pahamilah, perutnya sudah sangat mual. Tak mungkin dia diam di tempat dan meneruskan acara muntahnya di sana.

"Aish! _Magnae_ gila!" umpat Heechul kesal. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan muntahan Kyuhyun dari celananya. Itu sangatlah menjijikkan.

Sementara Heechul sibuk mengumpat sambil membersihkan celananya, membera yang lain hanya mampu diam sambil menahan tawanya. Sangatlah tidak mungkin jika mereka tertawa atas apa yang Heechul alami. Itu sama saja menjatuhkan diri dari lantai teratas sebuah gedung yang memiliki lima puluh lantai. Bunuh diri.

"Aish! Dia harus diberi pelajaran." Heechul melangkah menuju toilet.

"Matilah kau Kyuhyun." gumam Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"Mian _hyung_." Kata Kyu datar dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Maaf saja tak akan cukup gila! Kau pikir menyenangkan ya saat kau tengah makan tiba-tiba seseorang muntah di pangkuanmu. Aku tak terima." omel Heechul dengan mata melotot.

"Aku kan tak sengaja. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mual. Tapi _hyung_ tak menghiraukanku. Jadi bukan salahku kalau aku tiba-tiba muntah di celana _hyung_." ucap Kyu pelan. Sebenarnya dia takut kalau Heechul akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Jangan memarahi Kyuhyun. Aku membawa baju ganti di tasku. _Hyung_ bisa memakainya jika mau." kata Eunhyuk menenangkan keadaan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Heechul segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor karena muntahan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya baju itu tak kotor, mengingat kalau Kyuhyun belum makan apapun. Jadi hanya cairan putih kekuningan yang keluar.

Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu tertunduk takut. Jujur saja, perutnya masih sangat mual. Bagaimana tak mual? Aroma makanan yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya begitu menusuk dan menyiksa lambungnya yang semakin mual. Akhirnya, _namja_ kurus itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restoran. Mencari udara segar di luar untuk mengurangi mual di perutnya akibat bawaan janinnya itu. Namun, baru saja dia hendak berdiri….

"Huwweeeeek…." sekali lagi, Kyuhyun muntah di pangkuan Heechul.

"Dasar _magnae_ gila!" Heechul mengumpat keras begitu melihat cairan putih kekuningan yang kembali tumpah di pangkuannya. Tentu saja teriakan itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di restoran.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau bahaya sedang mengintai segera meringkuk takut. Sementara tangan Heechul sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Siap untuk segera mendaratkan pukulan di kepal Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau selamat Cho Kyuhyun. kalau bukan karena kau sedang hamil, maka aku akan benar-benar memukulmu!" teriak Heechul geram. Dia kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"HA-HAMIL?" sontak, seluruh orang yang ada di restoran itu berteriak histeris begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya telah merona sempurna, dan mual di perutnya mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan malu yang teramat sangat. Sementara Heechul, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli melihat reaksi orang-orang setelah mendengar pernyataan yang tak disengaja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang semua orang telah mengetahui kalau kau hamil. Hancur sudah harga dirimu." runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

_T.B.C_

* * *

><p>Author mau cuap-cuap bentar, tapi baca balesan Riview dulu ya? Cuma beberapa aja… Mian…<p>

**Chikyumin, emyKMS, kyuminlinz92 : **tenang saja chingu. Saya paling anti kyu di-couple-in sama yang laen. Kecuali ama siwon. #mulai merasa WonKyu Shipper. Dan maaf karena update ini kelewat lama. Silahkan bacok saya *nyodorin golok* T_T

**Soldier of Light tdk log-in** : tenang say, hal itu akan terungkap…. Simpan dulu penasarannya ya? #ditabok

**2093, Park Hyo Ra lagiogahlogin : **mau NC? Tenang saja. Saya juga otak yadong #Bangga punya otak yadong. Nanti bakalan ada NCnya kok..

**Sibumxoxo : **hohoho.. saran kamu diterima banget. Sebenernya udah aku kasih tanda. Tapi mungkin tandanya kurang memenuhi, akhirnya pas di posting ilang tak bersisa. Tapi chapter ini udah lebih baik kan? Udah aku kasih tanda yang jelas banget.. ^^

**KyuMinLa : **hehehehe… mian ya? Kamu ampe review dua kali #author ta tau diri. FF ini bukannya gak dilanjutin, tapi emang belum bisa dilanjutin gegara akunya sibuk #ngeles. Tapi tenag say, ini udah siap dua chapter di leppi.. jadi gak akan selama ini lagi. Maafin author ya… #ngesot.

Huwah…

*ngambil tali tambang*

Maafkan daku yang terlalu lama update FF ini…

*pasang tali di pohon asem*

Udah lama, ceritanya gak bagus pula…..

*lilitin tali di leher*

Author bersalah…. Patut dihukum…..

*gantung diri*

_ maafkan daku ya…

Kalo boleh sedikit ber-alibi, sebenarnya udah mau publish dari minggu kemaren. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba leppi eror dan nggak bisa dipake log-in. T_T

Saya berjanji, part depan akan secepatnya tayang dan diusahakan agar hasilnya memuaskan readers…

Kalau boleh saya memberi alasan, ini karena banyak hal mengenai perkuliahan yang harus saya tangani…

Mangkannya FF ini terbengkalai dan tak memuaskan….

Namun, di chapter depan, saya menjanjikan hal yang lebih baik dari ini…

Mungkin akan tayang sedikit cuplikan adegan NC KyuMin sampai Kyu bisa hamil…

Hehehehe.. author kan yadong, jadi pasti akan adegan NC di FF karyaku…

Oke, sekian dari saya….

Mohon maklum atas apa adanya ini…

Kalau nggak mau memaklumi, author mau kawin aja sama semua member SuJu.. *dibakar*

_Gomapta ne_! ^0^

Dan tetap, jangan lupa kasih review lagi.. (kalau review nggak banya, author nggak mau nerusin) *ngancem*

Aku butuh suntikan semangat dari kalian…

*kiss* :*

_Saranghae_… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Special thank's to :** Sparknest, MinnieKyuKyu, Forniakyu, GameGyu, MinnieBunny, KMS, (SomeOne tanpa nama), chaluphkibumkyuhyun, Babyblue D, GuiMin, MinIRZANTI, kimhyena, AngelFishy, Park Nara Quinnevil, hyunrin, elforefeRYE, shanty beibhykyuminalways, Chikyumin, kucing liar, kyuminlinz92, sweet haehyuk, sam, Han yeol rim as aixxa yuxxa, Fitter, sungkyu shipper, Echachichuchecho, Mimilk203407, SparKyuAlan, rhiesparkyu'min, EllaWiffe, serta silent readers yang telah mmbaca FF saya ini.**

**Oh iya, ada info buat para readers, jadi aku harap kalian baca cuap-cuap aku di bawah nanti ya? **

**HAPPY READING! ^0^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kilas Balik chapter 2<strong>

"Huwweeeeek…." sekali lagi, Kyuhyun muntah di pangkuan Heechul.

"Dasar _magnae_ gila!" Heechul mengumpat keras begitu melihat cairan putih kekuningan yang kembali tumpah di pangkuannya. Tentu saja teriakan itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di restoran.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau bahaya sedang mengintai segera meringkuk takut. Sementara tangan Heechul sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Siap untuk segera mendaratkan pukulan di kepal Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau selamat Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan karena kau sedang hamil, maka aku akan benar-benar memukulmu!" teriak Heechul geram. Dia kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"HA-HAMIL?" sontak, seluruh orang yang ada di restoran itu berteriak histeris begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya telah merona sempurna, dan mual di perutnya mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan malu yang teramat sangat. Sementara Heechul, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli melihat reaksi orang-orang setelah mendengar pernyataan yang tak disengaja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang semua orang telah mengetahui kalau kau hamil. Hancur sudah harga dirimu." runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun Hamil <strong>

**chapter 3**

**Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Comedy, Yaoi

**Rate:** M

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning: **Banyak typo dan **ada cerita sedikit panas untuk anak di bawah umur.** Selain itu juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik

**A/N : ** part ini banyak permainan plot. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa flash back. Aku harap kalian nggak bingung saat baca. Perhatiin baik-baik keterangan kapan flashbacknya mulai dan kapan flashbacknya selesai.

* * *

><p>Matahari telah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua member telah kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Biasanya dorm akan sangat ramai pada jam tersebut. Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Semua tampak diam memandang pada satu titik yang sama. Seorang <em>namja<em> kurus yang tengah uring-uringan dengan air mata terurai dan meraung-raung tak jelas. Sementara seorang _namja_ lain tengah sibuk menenangkan _namja_ galau itu. Yah, _namja_ galau itu adalah Kyuhyun, sementara _namja_ yang tengah berusaha menenangkan adalah Sungmin.

Semenjak kejadian di restoran sore tadi, Kyuhyun berubah liar. Dia tak henti-hentinya menangis dan meraung-raung tak jelas. Semua member sudah sangat jenuh dengan kelakuan _magnae_ itu. Kalau bukan karena _magnae_ itu sedang hamil, sudah pasti nyawanya telah melayang sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau jangan menangis lagi. Tangismu itu tak akan merubah apa yang telah terjadi." kata Sungmin yang tetap setia mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Huweeee…. Harga diriku telah hancur. _Hyung_ tak lihat tadi, bagaimana mereka mengejekku saat tahu kalau aku hamil. Huweee…. Aku tak bisa terima hal itu….." Kyuhyun kembali meraung-raung.

"Mereka bukannya mengejekmu Kyu. Mereka hanya… Emmm…" Sungmin tampak bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Berusaha menyampaikan kebahagiaan mereka atas kehamilanmu." sambung Leeteuk berusaha membantu Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Benar. Mereka hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka." Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk.

"Huweee…. Huweeee… Itu bukan ekspresi kebahagiaan. Mereka semua meledekku…. Huweee…" Kyuhyun tetap meraung-raung.

"Mungkin cara mereka yang salah Kyu. Mereka mungkin terlalu kaget sampai mereka menyampaikan ucapan selamat itu dengan cara yang seperti itu." Siwon berusaha bijak untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

**Flashback…**

"Aish! Kau selamat Cho Kyuhyun. kalau bukan karena kau sedang hamil, maka aku akan benar-benar memukulmu!" teriak Heechul geram. Dia kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"HA-HAMIL?" sontak, seluruh orang yang ada di restoran itu berteriak histeris begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya telah merona sempurna, dan mual di perutnya mendadak hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan malu yang teramat sangat. Sementara Heechul, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli melihat reaksi orang-orang setelah mendengar pernyataan yang tak disengaja keluar dari mulutnya.

Suasana sempat hening beberapa lama. Kyuhyun yang menyadari tak ada satupun suara, memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah kaget di hadapannya.

"Mmmmppfh…. Bwwaaha..hahahahahhahaha…." sedetik setelah Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, tawa yang sangat keras pecah.

Semuanya tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras dan lepas. Membuta air mata perlahan jatuh di pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Tawa itu sudah cukup menyakitkan untuk membuatnya menangis.

"_Uri_ _magnae_ hamil? Bwahahaha… Benar-benar _amazing_." celetuk seseorang.

"Kemari anak cantik, biar om cium perutmu itu. Om sudah lama menantikan kehamilanmu. Hahahahaha…."

"Aish, Kyuhyunnie, nanti aku akan memberimu baju hamil milik istriku. Pasti sangat cocok untukmu. Kau pasti terlihat sangat menarik dengan baju itu. Hahahha…"

"Bukan menarik, tapi lucu. Aku bisa bayangkan kalau Kyuhyun memakai baju hamil milik istrimu dengan perutnya yang membesar. Pasti lebih lucu dari melihat badut di taman hiburan. Hahahahaha…."

"Oh, kemarilah Kyu." seorang kru menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di antara mereka. "Duduk yang manis ya. Aku tak mau kau terlalu lelah dengan di masa kehamilanmu ini. Lihatlah, aura keibuanmu telah memancar." lanjut kru itu seraya memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah merona merah.

"Aish, kenapa menangis _chagi_? Kau harusnya tersenyum mendengar betapa bahagianya kami atas kehamilanmu ini. Ayo terseyum dan hapus air matamu ini."

Semua sibuk tertawa dan memberikan komentar-komentar untuk Kyuhyun. Semuanya, kecuali member Super Junior. Mereka sudah tahu pasti, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu. Dan mereka tak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah dengan ikut memberikan suara mereka.

**Flashback End…**

Kyuhyun masih menangis ketika jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Semua member telah benar-benar jenuh dengan tangisan Kyuhyun. Rasanya, kejenuhan itu telah sampai di ubun-ubun dan siap untuk meledak kalau _magnae_ itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aish! Cepat hentikanlah kekasihmu itu Lee Sungmin!" bentak Heechul geram seraya menutup erat kedua telinganya.

"Benar, rasanya telingaku ini akan rusak kalau bocah tengil itu tak kunjung diam." sahut Kangin tak kalah geramnya dengan Heechul.

Sementara yang lain hanya diam sambil membenarkan ucapan Heechul dan Kangin. Mereka semua memang benar-benar telah jenuh. J-E-N-U-H!

Dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah, Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai. Meringkuk di pojok ruang makan. Keadaan bocah itu sudah sangat mengenaskan. Wajah dan mata yang merah, pipi yang basah dan ingus yang melumer dari lubang hidungnya. Namun, nyatanya, _namja_ itu tak berniat untuk berhenti meskipun keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Kau jangan menangis lagi…. _Jebal_…." mohon Sungmin seraya berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Namun, seperti tak mendengar perkataan Sungmin, tangis _namja_ itu justru semakin keras. Raungannya juga semakin tak jelas.

"Aish!" Sungmin mendengus kesal. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah _aegyo_nya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin segera membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Memberikan sebuah ciuman pada _magnae_ kekasihnya itu. Melumat pelan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Rasa asin akibat air mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi keluar tak lagi dihiraukan oleh Sungmin. Yang dia harapkan hanya satu. Membuat kekasihnya itu menghentikan tangisnya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun langsung mengehentikan tangisnya saat ciuman Sungmin mendarat secara tiba-tiba di bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menangis _chagiya_… Jujur, aku tak tega melihatmu terus-terusan menangis. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau sangat kacau." ucap Sungmin pelan begitu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hyuuuung…" rengek Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu masih terisak pelan.

"Sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Kau tak akan menjalani masa sulit selama sembilan bulan itu sendirian. Ada aku yang akan menemanimu. Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Arraso?" Sungmin mengusap air mata yang mengalir pelan dari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sepertinya, emosinya sudah mulai membaik, walaupun belum stabil sepenuhnya.

"Dasar _magnae_ mesum. Setelah dicium baru mau diam." ledek Shindong sambil menatap sebal Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Yang penting dia sudah diam." timpal Leeteuk dengan wajah lega.

"Ayo kita ke kamar. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku tahu betul, menangis itu menguras banyak tenaga." Sungmin memapah tubuh kurus Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka. "Oh iya Wookie, bisakah kau buatkan segelas susu hangat untuk Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memandang Ryeowook sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, tentu _hyung_. Nanti akan aku buatkan dan aku antar ke kamar kalian."

"_Gomawo_."

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju dapur. Memanaskan air untuk membuat segelas susu coklat hangat pesanan Sungmin. Sementara Leeteuk menggiring semua dongsaengnya supaya berkumpul di meja makan. sepertinya akan ada rapat dadakan.

"Kalian semua sudah melihat sendirikan, bagaimana histerisnya Kyuhyun jika disinggung soal kehamilan itu?" tanya Leeteuk memulai rapat.

Semuanya mengangguk kompak.

"Maka dari itu, aku minta pada kalian untuk tidak membuat hal semacam itu terjadi lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap dan ucapan kalian di depan Kyuhyun." Leeteuk menghela napas panjang sekali. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga ingin sekali ikut meledeknya. Jujur saja, mendengar berita kehamilan Kyuhyun itu sangatlah mengejutkan dan sangatlah menggelikan. Melihat _namja_ tengil yang selalu sok itu hamil? Siapa yang tak tergoda untuk meledeknya? Tapi mengingat kalau kondisi emosinya yang seperti itu, maka niat itu haruslah dibuang jauh-jauh. Arraso?"

"_Arra hyung_….." jawab semuanya kompak.

"Baiklah. Kau juga mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan kan Wookie?" Leeteuk membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

"_Nde_ _hyung_. Aku mendengarnya dan aku akan melaksanakan perintah _hyung_ itu." sahut Ryeowook seraya meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di keningnya. Membuat gerakan hormat.

"Baguslah. Sekarang kalian semua bisa istirahat. Jadwal padat sudah menanti kita besok pagi. Siapkanlah tenaga kalian dan jangan lakukan aktifitas lain selain pergi tidur." pesan Leeteuk dengan wajah tegas.

Setelah Leeteuk menutup acara rapat dadakan itu, semuanya segera menghambur ke kamar masing-masing.

"Ingat! Jangan ada yang melakukan aktifitas ranjang. Aku tak mau mendengar ada yang mendesah malam ini. INGAT ITU!" teriak Leeteuk sebelum semua member benar-benar telah masuk dalam kamar.

"Baiklah _hyuuuungg_….." teriak semuanya kompak. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tak setuju demngan perintah Leeteuk itu.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Matahari sudah hampir tinggi, jam dinding juga sudah berdenting sebanyak sepuluh kali. Sungmin masih berbaring di ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Yah, semalam mereka memang tidur seranjang. Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. _Namja_ kurus berkulit putih pucat itu meminta Sungmin terus memeluknya sepanjang malam. Sungmin tersenyum memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap.

"Kau memang tampa Kyu." gumam Sungmin pelan. Sangat pelan, sebab dia takut kalau suaranya akan membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk mengelus pipi lembut Kyuhyun. Ada bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi putih itu. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat pagi ini. Biasanya, setelah bangun tidur Sungmin selalu melihat wajah berseri dan segar dari kekasihnya itu. Namun pagi ini, Sungmin tak menemukan hal itu.

"Ini pasti sulit untukmu Kyu. Aku paham betul bagaimana dirimu. Tapi kau harus kuat untuk menjaga _baby_ kita sampai dia lahir di dunia ini. Saranghae." Sungmin mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Enngghhh….." Kyuhyun menggeliat saat merasakan bibir Sungmin di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyu…" sapa Sungmin ceria saat melihat bola mata coklat milik Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun? Kenapa tak langsung membangunkanku? Kita harus cepat kalau tak mau dimarahi Leeteuk _hyung_. Jadwal kita pagi ini sangat padat. Aigo! Kita kesiangan _hyung_. Matilah kita. Ayo cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap!" Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari tidurnya saat Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Tenang saja Kyunnie. Leeteuk _hyung_ memberi kita libur satu hari ini. Dia khawatir dengan kondisimu. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau tampak sangat pucat dan mengenaskan. Kau mau kerja dengan penampilan seperti ini hah?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia cukup heran dengan tingkah Sungmin. Tak biasanya dia bersikap lembut dan manis seperti pagi ini. Yang ada malah Sungmin akan melotot marah kalau Kyuhyun yang bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Kyu?" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Mengecupi pelan bagian itu.

"Kau aneh _hyung_."

"Aneh? Aneh apanya?" Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini padaku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan polos.

"Hahahaha…. Kalu lupa ya? Di sini…" Sungmin mengelus perut Kyuhyun. "Di sini ada _baby_ kita. Aku mau memanjakannya lewat dirimu. Aku ingin dia tahu betapa aku menyayanginya sejak dia dalam kandungan. Kau tahu, kalau melihatmu seperti ini, sebenarnya aku berharap aku yang hamil. Aku sangat ingin merasakan perkembangannya langsung di dalam perutku. Karena hal itu tak terjadi, maka aku akan bersikap baik padamu Kyunnie. Aku akan meningkatkan rasa sayangku padamu. Apapun yang kau mau, aku akan berusaha memberikannya untukmu." tutur Sungmin panjang lebar seraya mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah semua yang aku inginkan akan _hyung_ berikan?" tanya Kyu dengan mata berbinar. Ada seulas seringai mesum di wajahnya.

"Tentu. Kecuali satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Melakukan aktifitas ranjang. Kegiatan itu terlalu berbahaya untuk _baby_ kita. Aku tak mau menyakititnya." Sungmin mengecup perut Kyuhyun.

"Hei, yang bekerja kan juniorku. Tentu saja itu tak akan berpengaruh pada _baby_ kita."

"Tetap tidak. Kalau kau lelah, maka _baby_ juga akan lelah. Kau pikir aktifitas itu tak menguras tenaga hah? Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat mandi. Aku akan siapkan susu hangat untukmu." Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Tapi _hyung_…. Aku tak akan bisa melewati hariku tanpa lubangmu…" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Berkorbanlah demi _baby_." ucap Sungmin pelan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengumpat sebal.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Apa-apaan ini? Mana bisa aku menjalani hariku tanpa lubang sempit milik Sungmin _hyung_? Selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari pula. Mau jadi apa nanti juniorku. Juniorku ini bisa berkarat kalau tak digunakan. Bagaimana nanti kalau selama sembilan bulan ini juniorku berlumut dan lapuk? Aish! Hal ini benar-benar menyikasa batinku. Kalau bukan karena taruhan bodoh itu, aku tak akan pernah jadi pihak yang dirasuki hingga akhirnya hamil seperti ini.

**Flashback….**

Suasana sore itu sangatlah indah. Matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Membuat siluet kuning keemasan terhampar indah di langit yang luas. Udara yang terasa hangat membuat siapapun betah menghabiskan senja di luar rumah. Nampak ada sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling terjalin. Sesekali mereka saling melempar senyum, entah karena apa.

"Saranghae Kyu."

"_Nado saranghae_ _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, membuat _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu terkikik pelan. "Kenapa tertawa begitu?"

"Lucu sekali kalau melihamu bersikap romantis."

"Aish, kau ini." Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin. "Hei, lihatlah mereka." Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau tempat mereka menghabisakan senja indah itu.

"Kenapa dengan meraka?"

"Aku berani bertaruh, _namja_ itu pasti akan segera mencumbu kekasihnya." kata Kyu yakin. Meraka tengah duduk di bangku taman sekarang.

"Yakin sekali kau?"

"Lihat saja, _yeoja_ itu sudah bersikap manja dan genit sedari tadi. Apa lagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk menggoda kekasihnya supaya mencumbunya?"

"Kau terlalu berotak mesum Kyu. Aku rasa, _yeoja_ itu meskipun genit, dia tak akan mau dicumbu di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Siapa yang menang, boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mantap. Matanya mengatakan seolah-olah dialah yang akan menjadi pemenang.

"Ayo!" Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tak kalah mantap.

"Aku bertaruh, mereka akan bercumbu di sini."

"Dan aku bertaruh kalau mereka tak akan bercumbu. _Yeoja_ itu tak akan mau bercumbu di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, tunggulah aku untuk mengatakan keinginanku. Sebab akulah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa sombong.

"Cih! Kau terlalu sombong Cho Kyuhyun."

Mereka duduk manis di bangku sambil terus mengamati gerak-gerik sepasang kekasih itu. Memang, _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat genit dan terkesan memancing nafsu kekasihnya. Namun Sungmin yakin, senakal apapun seorang _yeoja_, dia tak akan mau melakukan cumbuan panas di sembarang tempat.

_Yeoja_ itu mulai menyandarkan kepalnya di pundak kekasihnya. Sementara si _namja_ tengah asik mengelus pelan rambut kekasihnya dan sesekali memainkan ujung rambut hitam yang terurai itu. Sungmin melirik resah ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi yakin dari wajah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit takut kalau dia akan kalah.

"Ah, lihat itu!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat pasangan kekasih yang mereka jadikan bahan taruhan itu bersiap hendak berciuman.

Sungmin berdo'a dalam hati saat wajah _namja_ itu semakin mendekat ke arah _yeoja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Bisa di lihat, si _yeoja_ itu mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Mulutnya juga setengah tebuka. Bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dari kekasihnya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungmin menutup matanya. Semakin khusyuk berdo'a dalam hati.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah _hyung_." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Pasangan kekasih itu telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman dengan lumatan halus itu berjalan beberapa detik. Yah, hanya beberapa detik. Sebab _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dari kekasihnya dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya. _Namja_ yang terlihat kecewa itu berusaha mendekat dan menarik _yeoja_ itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Namun, _yeoja_ itu menolak dan kembali membuat jarak antara keduanya.

"Aku mau pulang." ucapa _yeoja_ itu cukup terdengar jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Pemandangannya masih indah untuk kita nikmati." Si _namja_ tampak berusaha menarik kekasihnya supaya kembali duduk.

"_Shireo_. Aku mau pulang!" _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu setengah membentak. Membuat kekasihnya dengan terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Hehhehehehhhhe…." Sungmin tertawa pelan. Tawa yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Aish! _Nde_, aku tahu. Kau menang Lee Sungmin. Sekarang cepat katakan apa keinginanmu." ekspresi sombong yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah Kyuhyun lenyap sudah.

"Aku mau simpan hadiah permintaanku. Aku mau gunakan lain kali saja kalau aku sudah mengetahui apa yang menjadi keinginanku. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Sungmin menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun. senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di bibirnya.

Jam makan malam telah tiba saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di dorm. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Tanpa melepas jaketnya, Sungmin segera bergabung di meja makan, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun di belakanganya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Minnie." Leeteuk menatap horror ke arah Sungmin. Membuat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu meringsek takut menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. "Kau juga Kyu." Leeteuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya, penuh dengan ledekan, tawa dan sedikit perkelahian akibat saling curi mencuri jatah. Hal itu sudah biasa dan justru membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Setelah makan, aku akan memutar sebuah film dan kalian semua wajib untuk menontonnya. Itu film bagus yang patut untuk ditonton." kata Eunhyuk semangat dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan berbicara saat mulut penuh dengan makanan." kata Leeteuk sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kalian harus menontonnya." Eunhyuk tak mengguris teguran dari si leader.

"Eunhyuk!" nada bicara Leeteuk naik satu oktaf. Membuat manusia paling hyperaktif itu meringsek takut dan berhenti mengoceh.

Acara makan yang sempat terhenti akibat ulah Eunhyuk itu akhirnya usai juga. Makanan di atas meja yang semula sangat banyak itu telah ludes tak bersisa. Benar-benar manusia-manusia rakus. Para seme berkumpul di kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka mengadakan rapat rahasia yang tertutup. Pintu kamar itu sudah dikunci rapat. Mengantisipasi kalau ada _uke_ yang menerobos masuk. Tapi hanya ada satu _uke_ yang turut dalam rapat itu. Eunhyuk. Bisa dibilang dia adalah satu-satunya _uke_ yang agak menyimpang. Dia seringkali berada di pihak para seme untuk selalu menindas para _uke_nya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras." kata Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan para _namja_ yang berkumpul di kamarnya saat ini. Mereka semua tak mau diam dan terus mengoceh dengan suara keras. "Aku tak mau para _uke_ itu mengetahui rencana kita." lanjutnya seraya duduk melingkar di lantai dengan yang lain.

Sementara para _uke_ sibuk membereskan piring dan meja makan, para seme sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana penjebakan nista untuk mereka.

"Film ini adalah film terbaru yang paling panas yang pernah aku lihat. Benar kan Hae?" Eunhyuk melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan kaset film yang sedari tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Cepat katakan apa rencananya. Aku sudah tak sabar." Kangin yang terlihat paling tak sabaran di antara yang lainnya.

"Sabarlah _hyung_. Sesuatu yang terlalu terburu-buru itu hasilnya tak akan memuaskan." kata Siwon sok bijak.

"Nanti, aku akan memutar fil ini di ruang TV. Kalian nanti masuk ke sana jangan bersamaan. Secara bertahap." kata Donghae mulai menuturkan rencana nista yang telah dirancang jauh-jauh hari.

"Setelah film diputar dan pasangan kita sudah hadir semua di ruang TV, aku akan membagikan permen ini pada mereka." lanjut Eunhyuk seraya menunjukkan permen berbungkus merah.

"Permen?" tanya Hangeng heran. Logat koreanya masih terdengar aneh.

"Ini bukan permen sembarangan. Ini permen ajaib yang bisa membuat pasangan kelian terangsang berat. Permen ini akan sangat membantu kalian. Selain mereka terangsang akibat film itu, permen ini juga akan memberi dampak yang sangat berarti bagi kalian. Mereka tak akan bisa puas kalau belum disentuh."

"Nanti, saat Eunhyuk membagikan permen ini pada kekasih kalian, aku akan membagikan permen ini pada kalian. Permen ini memang memiliki bungkus yang sama. Tapi jangan berharap kalau ini juga permen perangsang. Ini hanya permen biasa. Aku tak mau kalian menerkam mereka di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Aku ingin kalian merasakan sensasinya melayani pasangan yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Dan aku jamin kalian akan sangat menyukainya." tutur Donghae panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Jangan menunggu terlalu lama. Aku sudah sangat tak sabar. Ayo kita terkam mereka sekarang juga!" Kyu berkata dengan semangat nista yang membara.

"Aish! Tunggu dulu bodoh. Kau ini terlalu." Yesung memukul kepala magane itu pelan. "Sabarlah dulu. Sesuatu yang terlalau terburu-buru itu tak baik." lanjutnya mengulang perkataan Siwon. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu memang tak pernah pintar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita laksanakan rencana kita ini. Dan semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Hehehehe.." Eunhyuk yang berperan sebagai kepala pelaksana mulai berdiri dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyu sudah di ruang TV. Mereka berperan sebagai tokoh yang pertama kali memulai rencana. Mereka sudah duduk manis sementara Eunhyuk memasang CD. Ada Heechul, kibum dan juga Leeteuk di sana. Mereka sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Kalian sedang nonton apa?" tanya Kangin dan yesung yang menyusul masuk di ruang TV. Kedatangan mereka ini sudah masuk dalam rencana nista mereka.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ bilang ini film bagus." jawab Kyu sekenanya. Dan tentunya itu juga masuk dalam rencana.

Sekarang semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang TV. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Film nista itu sudah dimulai. Sampai detik ini, film itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau itu adalah film _yadong_.

"Ah, aku punya permen buat kalian. Kemarin pamanku yang bekerja di luar negeri memberi ini padaku. Rasanya sangat enak dan kalian juga harus mencobanya." sesuai rencana, Eunhyuk mulai membagikan permen itu pada member yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, dan sesuai rencana. Permen yang mengandung obat perangsang yang dibagikan oleh Eunhyuk hanya diberikan ada para _uke_, dan permen biasa yang dipegang Donghae dibagikan pada golongan _seme_.

Para seme tersenyum nista saat melihat rencana nista mereka berjalan mulus. Pasangan mereka sudah memakan permen nista itu tanpa ada rasa curiga.

"Yak! Ini kan film _yadong_? Cepat matikan!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris saat film _yadong_ itu mulai menampilkan adegan hot. "Cepat matikan! Kenapa kalian memutar film _yadong_ seperti ini?"

"_Hyung_, kita juga butuh tontonan yang semacam ini untuk menyeimbangkan kerja otak kita. Selain harus diisi dengan hal-hal positif, sebenarnya otak kita juga butuh hal semacam ini sebagai penyeimbang." tutur Siwon sok santai. Berusaha membantu berjalannya rencana nista mereka.

"Apa maksudnya?" Leeteuk tampak kurang paham.

Siwon memutar badannya mengahadap Leeteuk. "_Hyung_ juga harus melihat film _yadong_ untuk membuat kerja otak kita menjadi seimbang. Kalau terlalu sering dipakai berpikir hal yang berat dan serius tanpa diajak refleksi dengan menonton film jenis ini, maka otak _hyung_ akan bermasalah dan mungkin berakibat pada stress dan kegilaan. Sebab kerja otak kita menjadi tak seimbang."

Leeteuk tampak serius menyimak. Dan sepertinya usaha _namja_ religious yang entah kenapa mulai kehilangan sisi religiusnya saat itu membuahkan hasil. Leeteuk kembali diam dan menyimak film _yadong_ yang masih diputar. Para _uke_ yang awalnya berniat mengikuti langkah Leeteuk untuk beranjak juga kembali diam d tempat. Entah karena memang ikut termakan perkataan Siwon atau hanya ikut-ikutan Leeteuk yang notabennya adalah pemimpin para _uke_.

Hampir 45 menit film itu diputar. Adegan yang ditampilkan juga semakin panas saja. Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun semakin merangsek mendekati kekasihnya. Badannya tampak mulai berkeringan dan wajahnya gelisah. Sepertinya efek dari film dan obat perangsang itu sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Kyuuuu…." Sungmin berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun. Ah, tunggu, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah bisikan. Itu lebih mirip sebuah desahan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang mulai merona mukanya.

"Aku mengantuk." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. mengendus pelan leher putih itu.

"Mengantuk?" tanya Kyu sok polos. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah melonjak kegirangan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Matanya semakin sayu sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar." Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri. "_Hyungdeul_, aku ke kamar dulu. Sungmin _hyung_ sudah mengantuk."

Eunhyuk bisa menangkap seringai setan di wajah Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu hendak meninggalkan ruang TV.

"Dasar mesum." batin Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sungmin segera menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di kamar. Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun terjengkal di kasur. Membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit akibat timpahan tubuh Sungmin yang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari kekasihnya, Sungmin segera menyerang bibir Kyuhyun dengan liar.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyu sok polos.

"Entahlah Kyu. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin kau segera menyentuhku. _Touch me please_ Kyuh…." Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa tanda merah di sana.

"Wow! Tak biasanya _hyung_ seliar ini. Apa karena film tadi?" Kyu menyeringai puas menatap kekasihnya yang sudah dalam keadaan tegangan tinggi.

"Entah. Pokoknya cepat sentuh aku!" Sungmin melotot frustasi karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Hei, tenanglah _hyung_. Aku pasti akan segera menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi ijinkan aku ke dapur dulu. Aku haus. Aku butuh minum dulu sebelum kita memulainya." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin yang menindihnya.

"Cepatlah Kyuuuh…." kata Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Keadaan ruang TV sudah sepi saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Semuanya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sepertinya rencana nista mereka sudah pantas dikatakan berhasil.

"_Omo_, haus sekali." mata Kyuhyun berkeliaran mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia minum.

Matanya menangkap secangkir minuman tergeletak di atas meja makan. Minuman itu tampak seperti teh merah.

"Milik siapa ya?" gumamnya sambil memandangi cangkir putih itu. "Ah, masa bodoh. Milik siapapun ini aku tak perduli." Kyuhyun meneguk isi cangkir itu sampai habis tak bersisa. "_Not bad_. Rasanya enak juga. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menikmati surgaku yang sudah menunggu di kamar."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Seperti tak mau membiarkan makhluk menggoda yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"_Omo_!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget begitu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin, kekasihnya itu sudah berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah semakin merah dan keringatnya semakin deras mengucur. Membuat rambutnya sedikit basah. Dan jujur, itu sangat seksi dan menggoda.

"Ayo cepat Kyu." latanya dengan suara parau.

Kyuhyun segera menyerang tubuh telanjang itu. Menikmati tiap inci bagian tubuh berbalut kulit putih yang selalu menggodanya itu.

"Tunggu _hyung_." Kyu melepas paksa ciumannya. Membuat Sungmin menggeram sebal. "Kemarin kau bilang kalau tak mau melakukan hal ini karena takut hamil. Lalu kenapa sekarang _hyung_ menginginkannya?"

"Masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Yang aku mau sekarang hanya kau Kyu. Cepat cumbu aku." Sungmin serta merta menarik kaos abu-abu yang Kyuhyun pakai. Membuat _namja_ evil itu kembali terjungkal menindih badan Sungmin.

"Anio, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau kalau _hyung_ akan memarahiku besok pagi." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan memarahimu besok pagi. Aku janji." Sungmin memeluk badan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Janji?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang telah benar-benar sayu.

"Janji." Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

Setelahnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, _magnae_ itu segera menyantap santapan nikmatnya itu dengan lahap. Dan bisa ditebak, setelah itu kamar mereka akan penuh dengan desahan dan erangan.

** Skip Time**

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuh kurus yang tengah menindihnya. Sesekali dia mendesah pelan saat _namja_ kurus itu menggigit daun telinganya dan akan berteriak saat _namja_ itu menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

"Kyuh….." desah Sungmin pelan.

"Diam dan nikmatilah." kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam pasrah menerima perlakuan _magnae_ keturuan setan itu. Hanya suaranya yang menjadi tanda betapa dia menikmati kelakuan _namja_ kurus itu. Sementara sang penguasa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

===== skip….

*Berhubung ini bukan fict NC, jadi, adegan yang itu silahkan dibayangin sendiri ya? Hhoohoo… ^^v*

"Ahhh….." desahan panjang dari keduanya mengakhiri permainan panjang mereka.

Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Napas keduanya tak beraturan. Seperti seorang atlet lari yang baru saja menempuh perlombaan lari sepanjang sepuluh kilometer.

"Keluarkan milikmu dariku." kata Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Tenaganya telah habis terkuras.

"_Ani_." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Keluarkan atau aku akan menghhh… ahhhh…" belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyu sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu kembali mendesah.

"Tadi _hyung_ memohon kepadaku dan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Kyu mengecupi punggung Sungmin.

"Tadi aku memang menginginkannya. Tapi hanya satu ronde Kyu."

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjalan dan tak mungkin untuk berhenti." Kyu tak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin. Dia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Bisa ditebak, perjanjian mereka telah hangus tak berlaku. Perjanjian untuk melakukannya hanya satu rode nyatanya tak ditepati oleh sang evil _magnae_. Dia terus menggarap tubuh lemas _hyung_nya itu sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Tak dipedulikan lagi teriakan menolak dari Sungmin dan cakaran kuku di punggungnya. Yang terpenting adalah dia merasa puas.

"Kalau aku hamil, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun." kata Sungmin dalam hatinya. tenaganya sudah terlanjur habis untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendesah panjang di atas tubuh Sungmin. Peluh mereka sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh. Napas mereka banar-benar tak beraturan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sementara mulutnya masih setengah terbuka. Namun sedetik kemudian, _namja_ manis itu segera membuka matanya saat merasakan ada gerakan aneh dari _namja_ kurus yang tengah menindihnya.

Bukan. Bukan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun, tapi gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh holenya sendiri.

"Sshhh…." desahan halus terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Holeku terasa aneh. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya." tangan Kyuhyun masih bermain dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sungmin menyeringai tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Kyu, biarkan aku memasukimu." bisikan dari Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Matanya membulat heran.

"Aku kan memenangkan taruhan itu. Dan aku belum mengucapkan permintaanku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah tahu apa yang menjadi pemintaanku." Sungmin lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Ijinkan aku menjadi seme hanya untuk malam ini." lanjutnya di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Anio! Aku tak mau menuruti keinginan _hyung_ itu." Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati, dia benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin untuk mengisinya. Namun, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Aku berjanji."

Yah, walaupun cukup malu untuk mengakuinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Sungmin. Segera, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Sungmin langsung menerkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendominasi _namja_ evil itu? Kesempatan yang datang tak boleh disia-siakan.

**Skip Time**

Hari semakin malam. Jam dinding telah berdenting dua belas kali. Di sebuah kamar masih terdengar desahan-desahan mencurigakan dan suara derit ranjang. Di dalam kamar tersebut, sepasang kekasih tengah mekaukan aktifitas terlarang. Satu orang tengah berbaring pasrah sementara satu yang lainnya tengah berdiri dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat. Yup! Meraka adalah pasangan KyuMin. Hampir tiap malam mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Kau menikmatinya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Lebih cepat _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Tubuhnya terlentang tak berdaya di bawah Sungmin.

Tunggu. Apakah kalian merasakan ada hal yang tak wajar di sini? Bukan. Bukan karena mereka sama-sama _namja_. Ini tentang posisi mereka. Biasanya Sungmin selalu berada di posisi terbaring lelah di ranjang, tapi kali ini terbalik. Justru Kyuhyun yang berbaring lelah dan tak berdaya di atas ranjnag. Sementara Sungmin terlihat tengah asik menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sudah _hyung_. Aku lelah. Hentikan." kata Kyuhyun berusaha lepas dari tubuh Sungmin yang kini menindihnya.

"Satu kali lagi." bisik Sungmin dengan seringainya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Aku sangat lelah. Aku takut kalau aku hamil." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kemungkinan itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Lagi pula kalau kau hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu. Mudah kan?" suara Sungmin yang pelan terdengar begitu mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_… Tolonglah…" Kyuhyun memelas.

Seperti tak mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Sungmin tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, hilang sudah teriakan penolakan dari Kyuhyun. yang ada adalah suara desahan nikmat akibat apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Seperti sudah kerasukan dewanya setan, Sungmin terus mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun sampai bocah itu terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh kissmark dan lengket akibat cairan cinta mereka yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu. Kau hebat sekali." bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun saat mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Kalau aku hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab." gerutu Kyuhyun sebal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tenang saja. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, _namja_ itu tak akan bisa hamil karena mereka tak punya sel telur untuk menghasilkan anak." kata Sungmin enteng. Persisi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya dulu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Sungmin. Dia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hijau miliknya yang sudah sangat kusut. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ kurus itu sudah tertidur karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Sementara Sungmin ikut merangsek ke dalam selimut. Di bibirnya tergabar sebuah seringai yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Kyuhyun menggeliat di bawah selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh polosnya saat sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah gorden mengenai wajahnya. Sosok putih yang semalam berbaring di sampingnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi bocah itu masih setia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Sepertinya pertempuran semalam terlalu menguras tenaganya.

"_Aigo_!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal saat merasakan sakit pada tubuh bawahnya.

_Namja_ kurus dengan rambut coklat madu acak-acakan itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Susah payah dia bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terlalau sakit dan bagai remuk terlindas truk.

"Sakit sekali… Aduh…" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Dengan susah payah, _namja_ berambut coklat madu itu berusaha duduk. Tubuhnya yang polos sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan hasil perbuatan Sungmin semalam.

"_Hyung_…. Sungmin _hyung_…." Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin. Berharap _namja_ kelinci itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, pagi ini dia ingin sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sementara sosok yang dicari sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Berusaha membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun dia tak terlalu pandai memasak.

"Wookie, apa bubur ini sudah bisa diangkat?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang tengah mengupas kentang.

Ryeowook melongok ke dalam panci tempat Sungmin memasak bubur kare. "Sebentar lagi _hyung_. Tunggu sekitar lima menit lagi baru kau bisa mengangkatnya. Kau sudah masukkan garam di dalamnya kan?"

"Tentu."

"Baguslah. Setelah ini, bantu aku mengupas kentang-kentang itu ya? Aku mau membuat sup kentang." Ryeowook kembali duduk di meja makan dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengupas kentang.

"_Hyung_!" teriakan Eunhyuk sukses membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Sungmin sebal. Pasalnya, tangannya hampir saja terkena panci panas akibat teriakan Eunhyuk itu.

"Mian. aku hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu. Apa _hyung_ tahu siapa yang meminum menuman yang ada di atas meja makan?"

"Minuman? Kapan kau meletakkannya?"

"Semalam. Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur, cangkirnya sudah kosong."

"Anio. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada Kyu. Semalam, sebelum tidur dia ke dapur untuk minum."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" teriak Eunhyuk yang seenak jidat langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aish! Biasakanlah mengetuk pintu saat hendak masuk ke kamar orang Hyukjae!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal. Dia belum sempat menutupi tubuhnya yang polos karena _namja_ itu langsung nyelonong tanpa permisi.

"Kau ini, sewot sekali. Aku hanya mau bertanya padamu. Apa kau tahu siapa yang meminum minuman di meja makan semalam?"

"Minuman? Di meja makan? Semalam?" wajah Kyu berubah was-was. Dia menangkap ada sinyal buruk.

"Iya, muniman yang mirip teh merah yang aku letakkan di meja makan semalam. Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur, minuman itu sudah tak ada. Apa kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu." wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan wajah dari _magnae_ itu segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak meminumnya kan Kyu?"

"Memangnya itu minuman apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Yah, karena dialah tersangka yang sedang Eunhyuk cari. Dia yang meminumnya semalam.

"Itu adalah obat perangsang khusus _uke_. Obat itu akan membuat hole pasangan kita terasa sangat ingin disentuh. Akan sangat susah meredakan gejolak setelah meminum obat itu kalau tak dimasuki. Kau benar-benar tak meminumnya kan Kyu?" Eunhyuk tampak agak curiga.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku semalam memang melihatnya di meja makan. Tapi, aku membuangnya, karena aku pikir itu teh basi." jawab Kyu berbohong.

"Syukurlah kalau kau membuangnya. Awalnya aku akan memberikannya pada Hangeng _hyung_. Kau tahu sendir kan, bagaimana Heechul _hyung_? Tubuhnya sangat kuat. Dia kebal dengan obat perangsang. Hanya obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi seperti itu yang mempan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar dulu." Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Apa? Minuman yang aku minum semalam itu adalah obat perangsang? Pantas saja aku merasa sangat aneh semalam. Oh _shit_! Kesialan apa yang menimpaku? Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga harus mengalami masa kelam ini? Aish! Perutku juga sangat mual pula! Lengkap sudah penderitaan hidupku.

**#Kyuhyun POV End**

**Flashback End…**

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Di sana, dilihatnya Sungmin tengah berkutat dengan laptop pink miliknya. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya dia sangat serius. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di samping _namja_ _aegyo_ itu.

"_Hyung_ sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang kehamilan Kyu. Aku mau menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk _baby_."

Kyuhyun hanya diam sebagai respon atas jawaban Sungmin. Kalau sudah menyangkut masalah _baby_, dia tak akan pernah bisa berkutik.

"Oh, iya, nanti siang aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Kau harus periksakan kandunganmu itu."

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Aku tak mau. Kenapa tak menyuruh dokternya saja yang datang ke mari? Aku tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Hei kau pikir mudah ya mengundang dokter kandungan ke rumah? Dokter kandungan itu sangat sibuk. Pokoknya kau harus pergi nanti. Titik!" Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. berusaha mengancam _namja_ itu dengan tatapannya yang berusaha dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Aku taka mau! Memalukan sekali kalau aku pergi ke sana. Tempat itu hanya untuk ibu-ibu. Sedangkan aku kan calon appa." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kau memang calon appa. Dan setelah anak kita lahir, aku berjanji kalau kau adalah appanya dan aku adalah ummanya. Tapi kan sekarang yang hamil itu kau Kyu. Mana mungkin aku yang pergi ke dokter?"

"Tapi _hyung_, mana mungkin bisa aku ke sana sementara aku adalah _namja_ yang tampan dan berkharisma sebagai seme?" Kyuhyun masih kukuh dengan argumennya.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi ke sana dengan status kau adalah _namja_, maka kau bisa pergi ke sana dengan statusmu yang seorang _yeoja_. Beres kan?" kata Sungmin enteng seraya membereskan laptopnya.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun berteriak hysteris. Sementara Sungmin sudah melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

_T.B.C_

* * *

><p>Beberapa review yang aku bales.<p>

**MinIRZANTI: **tenang. Di sini sudah kebuka kan, bagaimana mereka kok bisa sampe tukeran posisi gitu? Para seme dibuat hamil juga? #mikir

Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Justru itu, kalaupun dibuat hamil, pasti Siwon, Kangin sama Hangeng yang paling lucu. pria maco dengan perut buncit. Kekekekekeke :p *dirajam*

**Park Nara Quinnevil: ***ngumpet di kolong meja* jangan marahin saya. Aku juga lemah dan labil. #ngeles. Tapi chapter ini udah nggak lama lagi kan chingu? Hehehe… ^0^

**Sam & Fitter: **hey, aku benar-benar penasaran sama kalian berdua. Kalian berdua wajib jawab pertanyaanku! #ngancem. ^^ pertanyaannya Cuma satu. Kalian namja?

**Han yeol rim as aixxa yuxxa: **hehehe… maaf ya chagi ^^ saya emang sibuk. #padahal sok sibuk. Tapi chapter ini udah aku usahain cepet.

Hahahaha.. justru itulah yang pingin aku ekspose. Sisi tertindasnya kyu. Biar tau rasa tuh bocah. Biar insap dan gak epil lagi… ^^

**sungkyu shipper: **Wewh… saya juga setuju sama kamu chagi.. seme hamil pasti seru. ^^

hmmm… soal chapter itu, aku emang maunya bikin Cuma dua chapter. Tapi entah kenapa ide buat nyiksa tuh evil magnae tengil itu semakin mengalir. Tapi tenang, ini tak akan panjang dan dipastikan tak akan menyentuh chapter 10. Enam aja menurutku udah terlalu banyak. ^^

Baiklah, saya tahu kalau endingnya sangat jelek. Saya bingung mau mutus ceritanya di mana.

Penderitaan yang lebih bagi pasangan ini akan benar-benar dimulai di chapter depan. Yah, walaupun awalnya aku hanya ingin menyiksa Kyuhyun *dibantai*. Namun sesuai dengan permintaan dari readers, maka penderitaan mereka aku buat seimbang.

Oh iya, jangan lupa ingatkan saya kalau cerita ini mulai membosankan dan panjang mirip sinetron. Sebab aku emang nggak mau bikin cerita ini dengan chapter yang panjang.

Yang mau baca part NCnya, silahkan langsung lari ke rate M. Aku emang sengaja nggak masukin di chapter ini, soalnya aku nggak mau naikin rate jadi M. Oke, buat para readers _yadong_ *dibantai* selamat menyantap hidangan _yadong_ juga ya...

Tak lupa, saya kembali meminta suntikan semangat dari kalian dengan cara berikan review yang banyak. Kalo nggak banyak aku mau ngambek aja! Males ngelanjutin.. ^3^ *ketawa nista*


	4. Chapter 4

**Kilas Balik chapter 3**

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Aku tak mau. Kenapa tak menyuruh dokternya saja yang datang ke mari? Aku tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Hei kau pikir mudah ya mengundang dokter kandungan ke rumah? Dokter kandungan itu sangat sibuk. Pokoknya kau harus pergi nanti. Titik!" Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. berusaha mengancam _namja_ itu dengan tatapannya yang berusaha dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Aku taka mau! Memalukan sekali kalau aku pergi ke sana. Tempat itu hanya untuk ibu-ibu. Sedangkan aku kan calon appa." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kau memang calon appa. Dan setelah anak kita lahir, aku berjanji kalau kau adalah appanya dan aku adalah ummanya. Tapi kan sekarang yang hamil itu kau Kyu. Mana mungkin aku yang pergi ke dokter?"

"Tapi _hyung_, mana mungkin bisa aku ke sana sementara aku adalah _namja_ yang tampan dan berkharisma sebagai seme?" Kyuhyun masih kukuh dengan argumennya.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi ke sana dengan status kau adalah _namja_, maka kau bisa pergi ke sana dengan statusmu yang seorang _yeoja_. Beres kan?" kata Sungmin enteng seraya membereskan laptopnya.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun berteriak hysteris. Sementara Sungmin sudah melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun Hamil <strong>

**chapter 4**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Comedy, Yaoi

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik

Kyuhyun merenggut di kursi ruang tamu. Kaki dan wajahnya ditekuk. Yah, namja tinggi itu memang sedang melakukan aksi ngambek. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan sungmin, kekasihnya itu. Entah sudah berapa lamu kyuhyun bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sementara sungmin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dia sedang sibuk berdandan di kamar. Mereka kan memang berencana pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan kyuhyun. dan tak heran kalau sungmin sedang berdandan.

"Kyu, kenapa kau belum ganti baju? Kita sudah membuat janji dengan dokter itu jam dua belas. Kita bisa terrlambat kalau kau tak buru-buru." Sungmin yang sudah rapi menatap sebal kyuhyun yang belum juga mengganti pakaiannya. "Lihatlah, sudah jam berapa ini. Ayo cepat ganti baju!" sungmin melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding. Namja manis itu menarik kyuhyun agar bangkit.

"Aish!" kyuhyun menyentak tangan sungmin yang menarik lengannya. "Pokoknya aku tak mau!" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi, berarti kau tak mencemaskan keadaan baby kita. Sudahlah, ayo cepat."

"Aaaaaa…. Aku tak mau memakai baju itu." kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah baju yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tadi bilang kalau kau tak mau pergi ke rumah sakit dengan pakaian namja, makannya aku menyiapkan dress ini untukmu. Sekalian dengan rambut palsunya. Ayo cepatlah." Sungmin memaksa kyuhyun memakai dress yang telah dia siapkan itu.

Yah, sungmin memang sengaja membeli dress itu dulu. Rencananya dia mau memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk tantenya namun batal dia berikan. Sungmin memang menyimpannya di lemarinya. Rasanya dia sayang untuk membuang dress pink selutut dengan aksen renda yang sangat manis itu.

"Akhirnya dress ini berguna juga." gumam sungmin sambil memasangkan dress itu pada kyuhyun.

**#kyuhyun POV**

Asih! Apa-apaan ini? Mana boleh aku tampil di muka umum dengan baju seperti ini? Dia pikir lucu ya, mendadaniku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak suka! Harga diriku semakin hancur sekarang. Dan lihatlah rambut palsu hitam ini? Aish! Ini benar-benar pembunuhan karakter!

"Lihatlah kyu! Kau sangat cantik baby." Sungmin hyung mengamatiku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku membencimu hyung!" aku mengumpat sebal.

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Sungguh! Andai kau benar-benar seorang yeoja, kau pasti sudah sibuk menolak ajakan kencan dari para namja-namja kyu." kali ini dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. Oh Tuhan! Tak bisakan kau menghentikan penderitaan ini sekarang juga? Aku sudah benar-benar tak kuat.

"_Kajja_! Kita harus cepat supaya tak terlambat."

"Hyung…." aku memasang wajah melas. Berharap kalau kekasihku itu akan merubah rencananya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak protes lagi." Sungmin menarik paksa tanganku. Dia benar-benar tak peduli pada harga diriku.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

Sungmin terus memandangi kyuhyun yang duduk manis di sampingnya. Mereka mamutuskan untuk naik taxi demi keamanan kyuhyun dan juga baby. Sungmin berpikir, kalau membawa mobil sendiri terlalu beresiko.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu? Hyung pikir aku lucu?" tanya kyuhyun sebal.

"_Anio_. Kau sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau kau panjangkan rambutmu selama kau hamil? Pasti sangat cocok. Hal itu juga memudahkanmu kalau akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau tak perlu memakai rambut palsu. Bagaimana?"

"_Mwo_? Aku tak mau mengikuti saran hyung itu. Itu benar-benar membunuh karakterku yang terkenal gagah." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada.

"_Arraso_. Kalau tak mau juga tak apa. Kau tak perlu marah begitu."

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Sungmin membenarkan letak masker, topi dan kacamatanya. Dia memang sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Namja yang tengah memakai dress pink selutut itu menutup kedua mata indahnya dengan sebuah kacamata coklat. Tak perlu masker dan topi, sebab identitasnya sudah tersamarkan dengan dress dan rambut palsu itu.

"Kau siap?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang masih setia memonyongkan bibirnya. "Tersenyumlah _chagiya_. Kau tak terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang bahagia." Sungmin menarik ujung bibir kyuhyun agar tersenyum.

"Aku memang bukan ibu hamil." Kyuhyun protes dan menyingkirkan tangan sungmin dari bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kyuhyun. Namja _aegyo_ itu menarik tangan kyuhyun agar keluar dari taksi. Sungmin menggenggam erat jemari kanan kyuhyun. Senyum manis setia bertengger di bibir tipisnya. Sementara kyuhyun hanya mampu cemberut melihat sungmin.

"Tunggu di sini dulu. Aku mau bertemu dengan suster dulu." Sungmin mendudukkan kyuhyun di salah satu bangku di ruang tunggu.

Kyuhyun membetulkan dressnya sebelum duduk di samping seorang bapak yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun. Bapak itu tampak tersenyum kecil melihat kyuhyun. Tak mau dianggap sombong, kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Ingin memeriksakan kandungan?" tanya bapak itu ramah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Istriku juga sedang hamil. Anak kami yang kedua. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Berusaha mengatur suaranya agar terdengar seperti suara yeoja. Tak mungkin sekali kan kalau kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara aslinya?

"Sekitar dua bulan." jawab kyuhyun ramah dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin.

"Oh, masih baru? Kau harus menjaga kandunganmu baik-baik di usia semuada itu. Dan mungkin kau akan merepotkan suamimu dengan acara ngidam. Kau harus persiapkan itu benar-benar."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Kyu, _kajja_! Dokter sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Sungmin datang dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Kertas apa itu hyu….." Kyuhyun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah, maksudku, kertas apa itu yeobo?" ralatnya setelah sadar bagaimana perannya sekarang sebagai seorang istri.

"Ah, ini kertas yang akan diisi dokter saat memeriksamu nanti. Sudahlah ayo kita ke dalam." Sungmin menggandeng tangan kanan kyuhyun.

"Kau suaminya?" suara bapak yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan kyuhyun menghentikan langkah sungmin.

"_Nde ahjusi_." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau beruntung. Dia sangat cantik. Pantas denganmu yang tampan. Jagalah dia baik-baik selama dia hamil. Maka kau akan merasakan sensasi menakjubkan sebelum kau menjadi seorang ayah." katanya lagi.

"Ah, tentu _ahjusi_. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya." Sungmin kembali membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang dokter.

"Apa-apaan bapak itu? Seenaknya mengatai kalau aku ini cantik dan kau tampan? Coba saja kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia akan segera meralat ucapannya itu. Dia akan mengatakan kalau aku sangat tampan dan kau sangat manis dan cantik." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Kau cerewet." tukas sungmin yang sontak membuat kyuhyun diam dengan wajah tak suka.

Dokter Kim tampak tersenyum ramah saat melihat sungmin dan kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan. Tanpa banyak bertanya, dokter itu langsung memeriksa keadaan kandungan kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun awalnya memang agak terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau kyuhyun ternyata namja.

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja. Kandungan saudara tergolong kandungan yang kuat. Mungkin kalian tak akan mengalami banyak kesulitan selama kehamilan nanti. Meskipun begitu, anda tetap harus menjaga kesehatan dan memperhatikan pola makan anda. Dan saya harap setiap dua minggu sekali anda memeriksakan kandungan anda ke rumah sakit." jelas dokter Kim.

"Benar tidak ada masalah kan dok?" sungmin bertanya untuk kembali memastikan kalau baby mereka benar-benar sehat.

"Tentu. Istri, emm… maksud saya…" dokter Kim tampak bingung untuk memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil saja aku kyuhyun." timpal kyuhyun sebal.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah, tuan Cho. Bagaimana kalau saya panggil dengan sebutan itu?"

"Terserah. Asal jangan panggil aku ibu Cho atau istri tuan Lee sungmin."

"Kondisi fisik tuan cho memang baik. Namun saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau keadaan psikisnya akan baik juga selama masa kehamilan. Bisa saja nanti moodnya berubah sewaktu-waktu dan sulit dipredikisi. Saya harap kalian bisa mengantisipasi hal tersebut."

"Ah, baiklah dokter. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau begitu terimaksaih. Kami mohon pamit." kata sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Mendengar kalau kyuhyun dan calon anaknya baik-baik saja merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan baginya.

"Ah, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa untuk rutin datang setiap dua minggu." pesan dokter sebelum pasangan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap sekitar. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pandangan orang-orang di sana. Dia merasa kalau dirinya dan sungmin sekarang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun meliat penampilannya. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada hal yang dapat membuat identitasnya terbongkar.

"Oke." gumamnya setelah memastikan dirinya tak ada yang salah.

Namja kurus itu beralih menatap sungmin.

**#kyuhyun POV**

Omo! Sungmin hyung! Dia sudah gila rupanya. Dimana masker yang tadi dia pakai? Kenapa sekarang hanya memakain kacamata dan topi saja? Pantas saja kalau sekarang kami jadi pusat perhatian. Pasti semua orang telah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Hyung." aku menyenggol pinggangnya dengan sikuku.

"Hmm?" dia tampak menatapku dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Shit! Tak tahukah kau kalau identitas kita berada di ujung tanduk sekarang?

Aku segera mengambil saputangan yang entah sejak kapan ada di dalam tas kecilku. Aku menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan itu. Dia tampak protes dan berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil, aku berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau melupakan maskermu dan kau hampir membuat kita ketahuan." bisikku.

Dia tampak membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Omo! Maskerku tertinggal di dalam rupanya." gumamnya. "Akan aku ambil."

"Jangan." Aku menarik tangannya yang hendak kembali ke ruang dokter. "Kalau hyung ke sana, maka aku yang akan diserbu oleh mereka. Mereka pasti mengira aku gadis yang menjadi kekasihmu. Dan mereka tak akan segan membunuhku."

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu, cepat kita ke luar dan mencari taksi." Sungmin hyung menarik tanganku. Menyuruhku untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya yang lebar.

"Sungmin oppa?" tanya seorang gadis yang berjalan cepat di samping sungmin hyung.

Oh, semua sudah terjadi. Penyamaran kita terbongkar. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? Harga diriku akan semakin dipertaruhkan.

"Hei, ada sungmin oppa di sini!" teriak gadis tadi kepada semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Oh Tuhan.

"Kyaaa…" semua gadis di sana mengerubungi kami.

Sungmin hyung masih berusaha berjalan cepat sambil tetap menggandeng erat tanganku. Mereka sudah benar-benar mengerubungi kami sekarang. Sementar tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, tangan kirinya menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku jadi merasa dia sangat maco sekarang. Dia benar-benar berusaha melindungiku.

"Omo! Siapa gadis itu" seseorang berteriak histeris saat menyadari keberadaanku yang tengah digandeng oleh sungmin hyung.

'SREEET'

Oh shit! Seseorang menjambak rambut palsuku dari belakang. Membuatnya terlepas dan jatuh di lantai. Habis sudah riwayatku. Aku pasti mati sekarang. Harga diriku. Popularitasku. Pesonaku. Ketampananku. Kegagahanku. Semuanya hancur sudah.

"Kyaaa…! Ternyata di kyuhyun oppa!" teriakan histeris itu langsung membahana begitu menyadari siapa sebenarnya aku.

'CPREET!' sebuah blits kamera menerpa wajah kami. Ada yang sedang mengambil gambar kami. Aku berani bertaruh, dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, berita itu pasti sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Ayo cepat!" sungmin hyung menarik tanganku dengan keras. Menyuruhku untuk berjalan semakin cepat. "Taksi!" sebuah taksi berhenti dan sungmin hyung segera mendorong tubuhku masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku hancur." desisku frustasi saat taksi yang kami tumpangi telah keluar dari pelataran rumah sakit yang aku yakin pasti sangat ramai sekarang. "Apa yang harus aku katakan kalau semua orang mengetahui kalau aku sedang hamil?" gumamku lagi.

"Sudahlah kyu. Kan ada aku yang akan membantumu. Aku kekasihmu. Kau tak usah takut kalau kau akan sendirian. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Membantumu menyelesaikan hal ini. Bersama." Sungmin hyung menggenggam erat tanganku yang terasa dingin. Jujur, aku sangat takut.

"Kalau Soo Man-sshi tahu hal ini bagaimana? Apa aku akan dipecat hyung?" aku menatap manik mata sungmin hyung. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat sensitive sekarang.

"Hal itu tak akan terjadi. Kau tak boleh berpisah denganku. Apapun yang terjadi." Dia menatapku dengan mantap. Membuatku sedikit merasa tenang. "Mau makan ice cream dulu?" sungmin hyung tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ice cream coklat bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

**#kyuhyun POV end**

Setelah menghabiskan ice creamnya, suasana hati kyuhyun memang agak lebih baik. Resahnya beragsur hilang, walaupun belum seratus persen. Sungmin terus menggandeng erat tangan kyuhyun selama perjalanan pulang. Entah kenapa, namja kelinci itu merasa kalau ada hal yang akan kembali mengguncang psikis kyuhyun setibanya mereka di dorm.

"Kami pulang." ucap sungmin seraya membuka pintu dorm.

'JDEER!' sungmin dan kyuhyun seolah membatu di ambang pintu. Sosok berkuasa itu tengah berdiri murka di ruang tamu. Matanya menyala marah dan alisnya bertauh sebal. Sungmin meringsek di depan kyuhyun. seolah ingin melindungi kyuhyun dari bahaya yang akan datang beberapa detik lagi.

"Dari mana kalian berdua? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan sampai beredar kabar seperti itu? Kalian pikir ini mainan hah? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Kalian pikir selama ini aku berusaha keras membuat kalian berhasil hanya untuk dirusak dengan cara seperti ini? Dan lihatlah itu! Kau pikir bagus ya berkeliaran di tengah kota dengan dandanan seperti itu! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak kalian? Sekarang setelah semua ini terjadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar bingung untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian buat ini." sosok itu terduduk lemas di sofa. Sorotan amarahnya memang masih meluap-luap. Tapi mulai sedikit terganti oleh rasa putus asa.

"Maafkan kami Soo Man-sshi. Kami benar-benar tak berniat untuk membuatmu bingung dengan masalah ini. Kami akan menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa membuat anda bingung. Aku tak akan membuatmu repot." Sungmin duduk di samping sosok yang bernama soo man itu. Yah, Lee SooMan bos besar SM.

Soo Man tampak menghela napas panjang sebelum meraih telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Nanti sore kita adakan konfrensi pers. Kau dan aku akan berbicara yang sesungguhnya tentang kondisi kyuhyun. Leeteuk, kau juga ikut. Dan kau kyuhyun. diam di dorm dan jangan membuat ulah lagi." ucap Soo Man sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm. Wajahnya tampak sangat kalut.

Sungmin mendekati kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat awal mereka datang. Wajahnya tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Gwaenchana_."

'KRIET' pintu kembali terbuka.

"Oh iya kyu. Aku hampir lupa mengatakan ini. Selamat atas kehamilanmu dan jaga bayi itu baik-baik. Nanti aku akan urus jadwalmu supaya kau tak terlalu sibuk dan akan aku kosongkan semua jadwalmu saat usia kandunganmu semakin tua." ucap Soo Man yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu.

"Kau lihat. Ternyata bos tak marah padamu. Dia hanya kaget hingga emosi seperti tadi."

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Sungmin dan leeteuk sudah pergi semenjak pukul empat tadi. Sementara member yang lain tinggal di dorm. Mereka sedang duduk manis di depan layar kaca menyaksikan jumpa pers yang disiarkan secara langsung.

"Kyuhyuuuuun…!" sebuah teriakan keras melengking dari arah kamar heechul.

Semua yang ada di ruang TV langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya donghae yang sampai pertama kali.

"Kau lihat ini!" heechul menunjuk ke arah sudut kamarnya. Tempat di mana heebum sedang berdiri.

Wow! Lihatlah kucing abu-abu itu. Penampilannya sangatlah aneh.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku." jawab kyuhyun yang menerobos kerumunan. "Aku merasa bosan dengan gameku. Dan aku rasa heebum juga sedang bosan. Jadi aku bermain dengannya." ucapya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bermain apanya? Kau buat dia jadi mengerikan."

"Aku hanya meriasnya sedikit kok. Hanya menambahkan lipstick di bibirnya, eye shadow, dan memasang pita di telinganya hanya itu." jawab kyuhyun santai. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan penyesalan.

"Kau!" heechul bersiap mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Hendak memukul kepala bocah tengik itu. Biar hancur sekalian.

""Aku sedang hamil hyung. Hyung mau menyakiti babyku?" kata kyuhyun buru-buru sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di kepalanya.

Heechul hanya menggeram marah. Kalau bukan karena bayi itu, pasti sudah pecah kepala magnae itu. "Awas kau!" heechul mengumpat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Yesung yang merasa mendapat amanah dari leeteuk untuk mengamankan member menggiring semua member menuju ruang TV. Kembali menyaksikan jalannya konfresi pers mengenai kehamilan kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakan bagaimana bisa seorang Cho kyuhyun hamil? Padahal dia kan seorang namja?" tanya seorang wartawan.

Leeteuk yang duduk di samping sungmin segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dia memang termasuk dalam salah satu namja istimewa yang bisa hamil. Kami juga kaget awalnya, namun, kami akhirnya bisa menerima hal itu dan sepenuhnya mendukungnya dan selalu menjaganya sebaik mungkin" jawaban bijak leeteuk mampu membuat wartawan diam.

"Kalau begitu, siapakah yang sebenarnya menjadi kekasihnya? Kami selama ini banyak mendengar dari para fans kalau kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang special dengan sungmin. Apakah itu benar?" sebuah pertanyaan lain meluncur.

Sungmin menjawabnya setelah menarik napas panjang. "Seperti yang kalian dengar dari media, aku memang memiliki hubungan special dengannya. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan itu sejak lama." jawabnya agak ragu. Dia benar-benar berusaha berhati-hati dengan jawabannya.

"Jadi selama ini kalian berusaha menutupinya dari orang-orang?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu." sergah sungmin buru-buru. "Kami sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menututpinya. Kami hanya menjalankannya apa adanya saja. Kalau memang bocor seperti ini, maka kami tak akan berusaha untuk menutupinya." Sungmin berkeringat. Ia sungguh bingung harus mengeluarkan jawaban macam apa. Ini sungguh sulit baginya.

Leeteuk meremas tangan sungmin yang berkeringat dari bawah meja. Namja dewasa itu berusaha menenangkan sungmin yang mulai gugup.

"Kita menerima satu pertanyaan terakhir." kata leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, kami benar-benar penasaran. Apakah benar dalam lingkungan kalian ada sebuah kebebasan dalam sex? Sehingga sampai peristiwa seperti ini terjadi?"

'Deg!' sungmin dan leeteuk sama-sama bungkam. Bingung harus mengeluarkan statement macam apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Memang, terkadang mereka bebas melakukan sex dengan pasangan mereka. Namun, tidak juga bisa dikatakan sebagai free sex. Itu sama sekali berbeda!

"Yak! Kalian bertanya seperti tak pernah punya kekasih saja? Kalian juga pasti tahu, dua orang yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, tentu biasa kalau melakukan hal itu. Apakah kalian juga mengatakan itu sebagai sex bebas? Bukankah sex bebas itu terjadi antara orang-orang yang tanpa ikatan cinta? Dan kalian tahu kan, mereka sama-sama saling mencintai. Mereka kekasih." Manager yang sedari tadi diam, menjawab dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Pertanyaan satu itu memang keterlaluan menurutnya.

Semua diam. Semua bungkam dan sungmin serta leeteuk mulai bisa bernapas lega. Sepertinya jawaban manager barusan mampu membuat para wartawan diam dan menghentikan aliran deras rasa penasaran serta pertanyaan atas kejadian hamiolnya kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku rasa konfrensi persnya cukup. Terimakah atas kehadiran kalian. Oh iya, jangan sekali-kali menambahkan opini yang terlalau berlebihan saat menyebar berita ini." setelah berpesan, manager menyeret leeteuk dan sungmin pergi.

Sementara para member yang sedari tadi duduk manis di depan TV juga bernapas lega. Konfrensi pers tadi memang berjalan agak menegangkan.

"Fiiuh…. Manager hyung memang hebat. Dia tak hanya lincah membebaskan kita dari kemacetan, tapi juga lincah membebaskan dari pertanyaan mematikan macam tadi." komentar donghae disahuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Yah, kalau tadi dia tak menyela, maka hancur sudah semuanya. Bisa buruk reputasi kita. Idola macam apa yang dicap sebagai penganut sex bebas? Aku tak mampu membayangkannya. Sangat mengerikan!" hangeng yang sedang memangku heechul turut berkomentar.

Semua hanya mengamini komentar hangeng. Membayangkannya saja memang sangat mengerikan. 'Super Junior, Bintang yang Menggila Sex' akan sangat mengerikan kalau sampai judul itu muncul di media.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur ketika sungmin dan leeteuk datang. Saat itu jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Setelah konfrensi per situ selesai, kyuhyun langsung pergi tidur. Fisiknya mulai lemah akibat kehamilannya.

"Kemana Kyunnie?" sungmin celingukan mencari sosok kyuhyun di ruang TV.

"Sepertinya tidur, dia tampak lelah sekali tadi."

Sungmin meletakkan tas besar yang dia bawa sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya. Disana, tampak kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak sangat tenang. Yah, sepertinya dia memang bear-benar lelah.

'sreeet' tangan kyuhyun bergerak memeluk sungmin. Membuat namja kelinci itu terjungkal ke ranjang dan menimpa tubuh kyuhyun yang masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Aroma tubuhmu memang sangat hebat Minnie. Aku yang tertidur saja bisa terbangun hanya dengan aroma tubuhmu." Kyuhyun berkata masih dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam ceruk leher sungmin. "Sepertinya junior juga terbangun." bisiknya lagi sambil menghembusakan napas hangat di leher putih sungmin.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu babo!" sungmin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan kyuhyun sebelum namja setan itu menyerangnya. "Ayo turun. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar.

Dengan langkah malas, kyuhyun mengekor di belakang sungmin. Perut namja itu memang belum kelihatan membuncit, namun pipinya sudah mulai terlihat chubby.

"Minumlah ini." Sungmin menyodorkan sebotol minuman berwarna hijau pada kyuhyun lalu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan _namjachigu_nya.

"Apa ini? Menjijikkan sekali."

"Itu jamu kyu. Aku dengar, kalau orang hamil itu harus banyak-banya mengkonsumsi minuman dan makanan herbal. Itu bagus untuk bayi kita. Cepat minumlah!"

"_Anio_! Aku tak mau minum minuman menjijikkan ini! Dan lihatlah hyung, baunya juga sangat menjijikkan."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan cerewet. Cepat kau minum! Memangnya kau tak sayang pada baby hah?"

"Shit!" kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sungmin selalu menggunakan jurus itu untuk membuat kyuhyun menurut. Hanya dengan pertanyaan 'Kau tak sayang dengan baby?', 'Kau mau menyakiti baby?'

"Isssh! Baiklah, aku akan minum." Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya lalu dengan segera menggak habis isi botol itu. "Huuuweek….. rasanya sangat menjijikkan. Seperti menelan lender alien." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kulkas. Mencari penawar dari rasa anah yang mengisi seluru mulutnya.

"Anak pintar. Setiap pagi dan sore, kau harus meminumnya. Aku sudah belikan banyak untukmu. Aku menyimpannya di samping lemari pendingin."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Sekali lagi, dia merutuki kehamilanya. Namun hanya sebentar karena detik berikutnya, dia teringat baby yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Maafkan aku ya? aku lagi-lagi membuatmu sedih." ucapnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Kyuhyun berdiri memangut dirinya di depan cermin. Rambutnya sudah mulai panjang sekarang. Rambut yang sedari awal dicat coklat madu itu hampir menyentuh pundaknya. Hanya poninya yang sesekali dipotong jika telah terlalu panjang. Mata rubah milik namja itu lekat memandang perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Maklum, usia kandungannya telah menginjak empat bulan lebih dua minggu. Wajar, jika perut yang tadinya rata itu mulai membesar. Sesekali, tangan dengan jari panjang lentik itu mengelus perut dengan gerakan penuh kasih sayang. Dia telah benar-benar menyayangi baby yang sudah mulai besar dalam rahimnya.

"_Appa_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tak turun untuk sarapan?" suara sungmin melengking berbarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya. Menatap sungmin sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Memang, mereka telah menyepakati kalau kyuhyun tetap akan dipanggi _appa_ meskipun dialah yang mengandung calon anak mereka. Dan sungmin, tetap menjadi sosok dengan panggilan _umma_, meskipun bukan dia yang mengandung. Kyuhyun terus merengek dan menolak keras kalau sampai dia dipanggi _umma_. Dia masih tetap berpendapat bahwa dia _seme_ dan sama sekali tak pantas menjadi _umma_.

"Masih marah eoh?" sungmin duduk di tepian ranjang. Memandang dalam ke arah kyuhyun yang masih mengacuhkannya. "Kau tampak cantik pagi ini." lanjut sungmin santai. Dia tak menghiraukan muka masam yang menghiasi wajah kyuhyun.

Yah, pagi ini kyuhyun memang tampak cantik dengan balutan dress selutut warna biru. Sungmin berusaha mati-matian memaksa kyuhyun agar mau memakai dress itu. Perutnya sudah semakin besar dan akan sangat berbahaya jika kyu tetap nekad memakai celana. Sungmin mengakui, bahwa kyuhyun juga bisa terlihat begitu manis dan cantik. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Ah, sepertinya dia juga cocok menjadi kekasih siwon. kyu cukup manis untuk menjadi _uke_ dari _namja_ kekar itu." umam sungmin sambbil tetap memandang kyuhyun lekat.

"Teruslah mengejekku dalam hati." sungut kyuhyun sebal. Dia cukup terganggu dengan pandangan sungmin yang lekat disertai senyum aneh yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tak sedang menggodamu kyu. Aku hanya kagum padamu. Kupikir, kau cocok untuk menjadi _uke_ dari siwon." sungmin bangkit mendekati kyuhyun "Kau sangan manis." bisiknya seraya mengecup bibir kyuhyun yang kian memerah.

"Jangan berusaha merayuku hyung! Aku sedang sebal!" kyuhyun menghindari lumatan yang akan sungmin lakukan. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau masih marah gara-gara semalam?" sungmin memeluk pinggang kyuhyun. Agak susah memang, mengingat perut itu semakin buncit sekarang.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ah, _mian_. aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Hyung tak sayang pada baby!"

"Hei, mana mungkin aku tak sayang pada baby. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Rasa sayangku tak pernah berkurang tiap harinya. Justru semakin bertambah." Sungmin membalik tubuh kyuhyun menghadapnya.

"Lalu, kenapa semalam kau tak mau menuruti keinginannya?" kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ah, sekarang gaya aegyo itu sepertinya sudah mulai cocok dengannya.

"Kyu, semalam sangat dingin dan aku tak mungkin keluar dorm untuk membeli kue pedas hanya dengan mengenakan baju handuk saja. Kau mau membuatku sakit hah? Aku masih harus menjagamu dan baby serta melakukan jadwal kita yang sangat padat."

"Pokoknya aku tetap marah!" kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasur, sementara sungmin hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Yah memang sudah dua minggu ini kyuhyun mulai ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Awalnya sungmin mengira kyuhyun menjalani masa hamilnya tanpa acara ngidam. Sebab sudah empat bulan hamil, kyu tak pernah minta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, acara ngidam itu baru muncul. Semalam kyuhyun ingin sekali makan kue pedas, padahal jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Dengan terpaksa, sungmin membangunkan ryeowook dan menyuruh namja itu untuk memasakkan kue pedas. Namun, begitu matang, kyuhyun menolak kue pedas itu mentah-mentah. Ryeowook yang merasa acara tidurnya terganggu akibat permintaan kyuhyun yang kini malah menolak masaknnya jadi geram. Dengan sekuat tenaga, namja mungil itu menahan emosinya dan segera kembali tidur.

"Aku mau kue pedas yang dijual di ujung gang itu hyung." rengeknya saat itu.

"Ini sudah malam kyu. Pasti sudah tutup. Kau makan buatan wookie saja ya?" sungmin berusaha membujuk kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya aku mau yang dijual di ujung gang. Aku tahu, warung itu buka 24jam. Aku pernah melihat ada tulisan itu di warungnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan membelikanya untukmu." Sungmin berdiri hendak meraih jaketnya. Udara sedang dingin saat itu.

"Aku mau hyung membelinya dengan mengenakan baju handuk." seloroh kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mwo? Baju handuk? Ini sangat dingin kyu. Aku bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Maaaaaa…. Pokoknya aku mau hyung membeli kue beras itu dengan memakai baju handuk." Kyuhyun semakin merengek.

"Aish! Kau ini ada-ada saja kyu. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi besok pagi. Sudah terlalu larut dan terlalu dingin juga." Sungmin kembali meletakkan jaket yang sempat dia ambil lalu kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Aku maunya sekarang!"

"Jika kau mau sekarang, maka biarkanlah aku pergi dengan pakaian normal serta jaketku."

"Maaaa…. Aku tak mau. Tetap harus memakai baju handuk."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur lagi saja. Aku lelah dan besok jadwalku padat." Sungmin kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia samasekali tak perduli pada rengekan kyuhyun yang terus memaksanya untuk pergi membeli kue beras. Hingga akhirnya namja itu lelah sendiri dan tertidur.

Kyuhyun masih mendiamkan sungmin yang terus menatapnya intens. Sepertinya dia memang tak ada niat untuk memaafkan sungmin. Sungmin mendekat, meletakkan dagunya di pundak kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Namja kelinci itu telah terlatih untuk menjadi super sabar dengan sifat manja kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau inginkan saat ini. Aku akan menurutinya." Sungmin mengecup singkat pipi kyuhyun.

Bola mata kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbinar. "Aku ingin sesuatu hyung." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sungmin. "Aku ingin makan ice cream di tempat langganan kita." katanya kemudian.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ternyata keinginan kyuhyun kali ini tak seaneh semalam. "_Kajja_ kita pergi." Sungmin menggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku melupakan wigku." Kyuhyun segera meraih wig coklat panjang yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kau mau pakai itu?"

"Aku tak mau orang tahu kalau aku adalah cho kyuhyun yang super tampan itu. Biarlah mereka berpikir bahwa kau berjalan dengan wanita hamil yang sangat manis yang tak diketahui identitasnya." jawab kyuhyun santai seraya memakai wig itu.

Sungmin hanya memandang kyuhyun sekilas. Senyum senang mengembang di bibir manisnya. Ternyata tak perlu waktu lama untuk membiasakan kyuhyun dengan kebiasaan memakai dress. Sekarang saja dia sudah dengan senang hati memakai wig.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi." Kyuhyun mengapit lengan sungmin mesra. Biasanya sungminlah yang melakukan hal itu, namun sekarang berbalik.

"Kau sangat manis kalau begini kyu. Aku jadi berpikir untuk terus membuatmu hamil. Agar kau selalu bersikap manis begini." candaan sungmin langsung dihadiahi dead glare oleh kyuhyun.

Sekarang sungmin dan kyuhyun telah sampai di kedai tempat mereka akan makan ice cream. Dengan senyum bahagia, kyuhyun memesan banyak sekali jenis ice cream.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan itu semua kyu?" tanya sungmin meyakinkan.

"Apa hyung bilang? Tentu saja bukan aku yang akan menghabiskan semua ice cream itu. Hyung tahu kan, kandunganku sedikit lemah. Jadi aku tak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya. Aku mungkin hanya makan satu cup saja."

"Lalu?"

"Lalau apanya?"

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya sungmin khawatir.

"Tentu saja kau hyung. Hyung kan suka makan ice cream. Jadi aku pesankan banyak jenis untuk kau habiskan. Bukankah semua yang kupesan adalah kesukaanmu?"

Oke, sungmin memang suka ice cream. Suka sekali bahkan. Tapi, siapa yang akan mampu menghabiskan lebih dari limabelas jenis ice cream dalam sesaat?

"Kau bercanda kyu. Aku tak mau. Aku sedang dalam masa diet. Manager bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau sampai akau jadi gemuk. _Shireo_! Aku tak mau!" sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Biasanya, jurus ngambek ini selalu berhasil merubah keputusan kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya namja evil itu mengalah kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya sungmin melupakan satu hal.

"Hyung tidak mencintaiku. Hyung tak lagi peduli padaku dan juga baby. Aku hanya berusaha menyenangkan hyung dengan memesankan banyak ice cream tanpa hyung minta. Hyung jahat." mata kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Omo_! Bukan begitu maksudku kyu. Aku hanya tak mau jadi gemuk dan dimarahi oleh manager hyung." Sungmin panik.

"Hyung lebih sayang pada diri hyung sendiri daripada aku dan baby. Aku hanya meminta hal kecil ini, kenapa hyung menolaknya? Hyung sangat jahat." Kyuhyun masih merajuk. Bibirnya semakin dikerucutkan dan matanya semakin merah.

"Aish… _arraso_. Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya. Demi kau dan baby." kata sungmin akhirnya. Yah, sekarang yang hamil adalah kyuhyun, maka sekuat apapun usaha sungmin untuk mengubah keputusan kyuhyun dengan jurus ngambeknya, pasti akan selalu gagal.

"Ye! _Saranghae_ hyung." Kyuhyun mengerling bahagia. Sementara namja imut di depannya hanya tersenyum masam. Oke, siapkanlah lambungmu untuk menerima serangan ice cream lee sungmin.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

"Hyung… sungmin hyung… _Irreonna_." sebuah suara bisikan terdengar di telinga sungmin.

"Hmmm…" sungmin hanya menggeliat malas di balik selimutnya.

Ayolah, ini baru pukul dua dini hari. Wajar kan kalau sungmin malas bangun. Salahkan namja dengan perut buncit yang berbisik pada sungmin untuk menyuruhnya bangun. Namja kelinci itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan jadwalnya.

"Hyuuung…" kyuhyun merengek sambil menggoyang tubuh sungmin yang terbalut selimut pink pastelnya.

"Waeyo kyu? Ini masih dini hari. Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" gumam sungmin sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku lapar. Tolong bangunkan ryeowook hyung ya? Aku ingin makan ramen buatannya."

"Bangunkan saja sendiri."

"Tapi pinggangku sakit. Perut besar ini membuat pinggangku sakit." Kyuhyun memegangi pingganya yang memang terasa sakit.

Dengan wajah setengah suntuk, sungmin melangkah menuju kamar YeWook. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut kalau yesung akan menghajarnya. Kalau masalah ryeowook, dia yakin, namja mungil itu akan dengan senang hati membantunya.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali. Tidak ada reaksi. Mereka berdua—yesung dan ryeowook—nampaknya tengah terlelap nyenyak dalam mimpinya.

"Wookie…." Sungmin memanggil nama ryeowook dengan suara agak keras.

"…" tak ada respon.

"Ryeowook…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

'Ceklek' kenop pintu terbuka. Yesung dengan wajah kusut muncul. Dari raut wajahnya saja, sudah bisa diketahui kalau namja bersuara emas itu sangat terganggu dengan kehadian sungmin.

"Ada apa? Bahkan ayam saja belum berkokok, tapi kau sudah membuatku terbangun."

"Mian hyung. Bisakah kau bangunkan ryeowook? Aku ada perlu dengannya." suara sungmin sedikit bergetar takut.

"Ada perlu apa? Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Besok pagi saja kau selesaikan urusanmu."

"Masalahnya, urusan itu tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi. Tolonglah hyung. _Jebal_…" sungmin memasang wajah memelas.

"Siapa hyung?" suara tinggi ryeowook terdengar. Namja itu terbangun akibat keributan sungmin dan yesung.

"Wookie-ah! Kau sudah bangun? Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriak sungmin tanpa menghiraukan yesung yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aish! Kau ini. Sudahlah _chagi_. Kau tidur lagi saja. Sungmin tidak jadi minta bantuan. Dia akan segera kembali ke kamarnya." Yesung berusaha menghalau sungmin yang nekad berusaha menerobos masuk.

"_Ani_! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Ini menyangkut baby yang ada di dalam kandungan kyuhyun. _Jebal_ wookie-ah." Sungmin masih berteriak membangunkan ryeowook.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kyuhyun hyung?" dengan wajah masih mengantuk, ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya.

Kalau sudah menyangkut baby, ryeowook memang tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia sangat menyayangi bayi yang sudah berumur empat bulan itu. Sementara yesung hanya mampu diam melihat ryeowook-nya yang telah bangun dan pergi ke dapur bersama sungmin.

"Apa yang kyuhyun inginkan hyung?" tanya ryeowook setelah memasang celemek masak di badannya. Sebenarnya dia sangat-sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Namun, demi calon keponakannya itu, dia rela mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia lapar dan memintaku membanhgunkanmu untuk membuatkannya makanan. Kau masakkan yang mudah saja. Aku tidak mau semakin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah membuatmu terjaga dini hari begini. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Sungmin tampak serba salah.

"_Anio_. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu kok. Demi calon babymu, aku rela bangun dini hari." Ryowook tersenyum menenangkan sungmin.

"Terimakasih. Kau masakkan ramen instant saja. Mudah dan cepat matang."

"Hyung gila? Kenapa memberikan ramen pada orang hamil? Itu sama sekali tidak sehat. Aku masakkan bibimbap saja. Makanan itu cukup sehat untuk kyuhyun dan baby." Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari dalam kulkas. Detik berikutnya, namja manis itu telah larut dalam duania masaknya.

Sementara sungmin hanya duduk manis di meja makan. Kenapa namja kelinci itu tidak membantu? Satu alas an. 'Kyuhyun melarangnya membantu' namja keturunan setan itu hanya mau makanannya dibuat murni dengan tangan ryeowook. Jadi sungmin hanya mampu diam melihat kesibukan ryeowook.

"Selesai!" ryeowook meletakkan masakan yang telah matang di meja makan. "Cepat kau berikan pada kyuhyun. Dia pasti sudah menunggu. Aku akan membereskan dapur dulu."

"Gomawo wookie-ah. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu. Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah cepat kau bawa ke kamar."

Sungmin membuka kenop pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Di ranjang, Nampak kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan tubuh ditutup selimut. Sungmin meletakkan bibimbap yang dibawanya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Lama sekali." Protes kyuhyun.

"Kau todak tahu, yesung hyung tidak dengan mudah memberikan izin pada ryeowook untuk membantu. Ini, cepat makanlah. Atau kau mau aku suapi?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata kyuhyun santai sambil menutup mukanya dengan selimut.

"Mwo? Tidak lapar katamu?"

"Ne. aku sudah tidak lapar lagi. Aku mau tidur saja. Hyung habiskanlah makanan itu."

"Aish! Kau ini! Ryeowook sudah susah payah memask untukmu kau malah bilang sudah tidak lapar dan tidak mau makan. Kau ini!" sungmin benar-benar telah sampai oada batas kesabarannya. Tidur nyeyanknya telah terganggu. Dia telah berdosa dengan mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain dan menyuruh orang itu memasak dini hari. Lalu, semua usahanya sia-sia karena kyuhyun tidak mau makan. Oh, demi apapun, rasanya sungmin ingin sekali mencekik leher namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal itu.

"Habisnya hyung lama sekali. Nafsu makanku sidah terlanjur hilang. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada ryowook hyung. Aku mau tidur dulu. Pinggangku sangat sakit." Detik berikutnya, kyuhyun telah terlelap meninggalkan sungmin yang dengan wajah menahan emosi, duduk dengan memangku semangkuk bibimbap yang bahkan masih panas.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Jam dinding warna merah yang tergantung di dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sungmin masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Sementara kyuhyun telah bangun sejak tadi dan tengah sibuk dengan PSPnya. Sudah lama namja itu tak bermain dengan kekasih keduanya itu. Sungmin memang sangat-sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Acara tidurnya telah dirusak dan sebelum kembali tidur, dia harus rela diomeli oleh yesung yang merasa tidak terima kekasihnya dibangunkan dini hari dan dengan gampangnya apa yang telah dilakaukannya ditolak.

Yah, yesung yang mengetahui kalau kyuhyun tidak mau memakan makanan yang telah dibuat oleh ryeowook marah besar. Dia mengomel tak jelas. Sementara sungmin hanya mampu tertunduk dengan rasa penyesalan. Ryeowook memang tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia paham mood orang hamil yang gampang berubah. Tapi tidak untuk yesung. Namja itu benar-benar kalap. Kalau ryeowook tidak menghalanginya, mungkin namja itu akan menerobos masuk ke kamar kyuhyun dan menghabisi namja hamil itu.

"Aku mau mandi ah." gumam kyuhyun seraya melempar PSPnya ke kasur.

Suasana dorm sedang ramai hari ini. Para member sedang menikmati hari libur yang sengaja diberikan. Hanya sehari memang, tapi mereka berusaha menikmati libur sehari itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semua sedang berkumpul di ruang TV ketika kyuhyun datang dengan rambut setengah basah. Perutnya yang telah membesar tampak lucu dari balik baju hamil yang dipakainya.

"Hyung, aku lapar." katanya pada ryeowook yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur.

Ryeowook yang memang berjiwa keibuan dan berprinsip hidup 'tidak akan membiarkan ada orang kelaparan' segera beranjak memasak untuk kyuhyun. Walaupn yesung yang masih trauma dan jengkel dengan ulah kyuhyun dini hari itu melarangnya.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi saja hyung. Jangan tambahkan cabe ya? Aku takut baby merasa tak nyaman dengan itu." Kyuhyun duduk manis di meja makan. Memperhatikan ryeowook yang tengah memasak.

Dengan cekatan, ryeowook mulai membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggunya benar-benar masak saja.

"Eh hyung sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingin makan nasi goreng kimchi lagi. Buatkan aku bibimbap saja." tanpa ada rasa sungkan, Kyuhyun membatalkan pesanannya.

Ryeowook masih sabar. Dia sadar kalau kyuhyun memang sedang hamil dan ngidam. Segera namja pendek itu meletakkan nasi goreng yang telah matang di piring dan segera memasak bibimbap. Tapi lagi-lagi, saat masakan itu hampir matang…..

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukan Hangeng hyung. Buatkan aku nasi goreng Beijing ya? Please…."

Ryeowook sedikit menggeram. Namun, tetap saja dia menuruti keinginan kyuhyun.

"Ini yang terakhir." batin ryeowook. "Kalau sampai namja tengil itu minta ganti menu lagi, aku patahkan lehernya." lanjutnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, nasi goreng Beijing telah matang.

"Kyu, ini sudah mat…..ang" ryeowook lemas seketika.

Kyuhyun telah melahap habis nasi goreng kimchi yang sengaja dia letakkan di meja makan.

"_Mian_ hyung. Kau terlalu lama dan aku terlalu lapar. Jadi aku makan saja nasi goreng kimchi ini. Rasanya enak. Gomawo ya?" tanpa ada sebuah rasa bersalah magnae itu meninggalkan ryeowook dengan piring penuh nasi goreng Beijing yang masih panas.

"Magnae sialan! Kenapa menyuruhku memasak banyak makanan kalau akhirnya kau makan menu pertama yang aku buat." umpat ryeowook dalam hati. Matanya berkilat marah.

Setelah membuat onar di dapur dengan hasil akhir kemarahan ryeowook, kyuhyun beranjak menuju ruang TV. Tangannya tampak mengelus pelan perut buncitnya. Sepertinya baby di dalam sana sedikit menendang.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu hamil kyu." ejek donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dan duduk di samping leeteuk. Kepalnya disenderkan di pundak leader yang tengah asik dengan acara TV itu.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau hebat dalam memijat." kata kyuhyun basa-basi.

"_Ne_. Ada apa?"

"Pinggangku sakit sekali. Bisakah hyung memijatnya? Perut ini membuat tulangku terasa remuk."

"Berbaliklah. Biar aku pijat." sebagai leader yang baik, leeteuk menuruti permintaan kyuhyun. Hitung-hintung menyenangkan calaon keponakannya.

"Aish… ini enak sekali. Kau memang hebat hyung." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan enaknya pijatan leeteuk. "Hyung, bisa tolong pijat kakiku? Berjalan dengan perut berisi bayi membuat kakiku cepat lelah." kata kyu pada heechul yang duduk tepat di samping kakinya.

Heechul hanya menoleh dengan pandangan membunuh. Tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau dia cepat menyerah.

"Ayolah hyung. Please…. Kau tak sayang pada calon keponakanmu?" kyuhyun memasang wajah innocent yang akhirnya membuat heechul tunduk dan melakukan permintaanya. "Gomawo." Katanya bahagia setelah heechul bersedia memijat kakinya.

Sudah setengah jam leeteuk dan heechul memijat kyuhyun. Dua tetua itu telah dijadikan budak oleh kyuhyun. Dan keduanya tak dapat menolak. Sebab setiap mereka akan menolak, kyuhyun selalu memasang wajah melas dan menggunakan perutnya sebagai senjata.

"Shindong hyung. Aku haus. Tolong ambilkan aku minum." teriak kyuhyun tanpa peri-kemanusiaan.

"Hyukkie hyung! Rambutmu tampak halus hari ini. Aku ingin membelainya."

"Donghae hyung! Tolong pindah channel TVnya. Acara ini membosankan."

"Yesung hyung, duduklah di dekatku. Entah kenapa aku ingin duduk di dekatmu. Yak heechuk hyung! Kenapa berhenti memijat? Teruskan."

Semua hanya mampu diam mendengar ocehan memerintah sang magnae. Semuanya tak mampu menolak. Hingga akhirnya, magnae itu mulai bosan.

"Pijatan kalian sudah tidak enak lagi. Rambut hyukkie hyung sudah tidak lembut lagi. Aku jadi malas memegangnya. Cepat kau cuci rambutmu. Dan shindong hyung, minuman apa ini? Rasanya seperti air cucian piring. Yak! Donghae hyung, kenapa kau pindah channelnya? Aish! Kalaian semua tidak asik. Membuatku hilang mood saja. Aku mau ke kamar saja. Di sini sudah tidak asik." dengan santai kyuhyun meninggalkan para hyungnya setelah menyiksanya.

"_Magnae_ gila. Dia telah menghabiskan segelas penuh baru mengatakan kalau minuman itu tidak enak." oceh shindong geram.

"Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau pijatan kami tidak enak setelah membiarkan kami memijatnya selama satu jam penuh."

"Dan dia juga membuat rambutku kusut, lalu menyalahkan aku atas kekusutan ini." keluh eunhyuk.

"Dia telah membuat jariku bengkak karena memencet remote." Donghae ikutan mengeluh.

"Dia telah membuatku memasakan berkali-kali lalu membuat makanan yang aku masak sia-sia." celetuk ryeowook.

"Kapan dia melakukan itu?"

"Jam 2 dini hari dan saat dia baru bangun tadi."

"Dia benar-benar merusak waktu liburan kita yang hanya sehari."

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan, masih ada 5 bulan lagi sebelum dia melahirkan. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyiksa kita."

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

* * *

><p>T.B.C<p>

Mianhae…

Aku buat TBC dengan ending yang sangat-sangat jelek. Part ini buruk ya? Part ini lama ya? Part ini mulai membosankan ya?

Tanpa Tanya pun aku dah tau kalau ini buruk….

JEONGMAL MIANHAE… T_T

Hasilnya benar-benar kurang memuaskan. #bow

dan maaf, ada yang belum sempat teredit. misalnya nama yang belum aku kasih huruf besar. mianhae... aku bener-bener gak sempet ngedit. ^^ #Alesan

entah. Kapan lagi aku bisa lanjut. Semangat menulis sering sekali hilang. =3=

buat yang masih setia membaca, aku ucapka terimakasih.

Jumlah yang mengunjungi untuk membaca FF ini cukup banyak 10.472 untuk 3chapter, tapi KEMANA RIVIEWERnya? Kenapa tak sebanyak yang baca?

Okelah, it's oke. Selama kalian mau baca aja, aku sudah CUKUP senang.

Oia, aku buka online shop. Silahkan mampir kalau berkenan.

Nama FBnya " **EverLasting Shoop** "

Gamsa chingu… jangan lupa review ya?

Dan terakhir, sepertinya next chapt adalah chapter terakhir. ^_^

Mohon bersabar denganku sebentar lagi ya?

Saranghae. :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Kilas balik chapter 4**

"Pijatan kalian sudah tidak enak lagi. Rambut hyukkie _hyung_ sudah tidak lembut lagi. Aku jadi malas memegangnya. Cepat kau cuci rambutmu. Dan Shindong _hyung_, minuman apa ini? Rasanya seperti air cucian piring. Yak! Donghae _hyung_, kenapa kau pindah channelnya? Aish! Kalian semua tidak asik. Membuatku hilang mood saja. Aku mau ke kamar saja. Di sini sudah tidak asik." dengan santai Kyuhyun meninggalkan para _hyung_nya setelah menyiksanya.

"_Magnae_ gila. Dia telah menghabiskan segelas penuh baru mengatakan kalau minuman itu tidak enak." oceh Shindong geram.

"Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau pijatan kami tidak enak setelah membiarkan kami memijatnya selama satu jam penuh."

"Dan dia juga membuat rambutku kusut, lalu menyalahkan aku atas kekusutan ini." keluh Eunhyuk.

"Dia telah membuat jariku bengkak karena memencet remote." Donghae ikutan mengeluh.

"Dia telah membuatku memasakan berkali-kali lalu membuat makanan yang aku masak sia-sia." celetuk Ryeowook.

"Kapan dia melakukan itu?"

"Jam 2 dini hari dan saat dia baru bangun tadi."

"Dia benar-benar merusak waktu liburan kita yang hanya sehari."

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan, masih ada 5 bulan lagi sebelum dia melahirkan. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyiksa kita."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun Hamil <strong>

**chapter 4**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other Super Junior Member

**Genre:** Comedy, Yaoi

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. Namun, FF ini adalah murni milik saya.

**Warning:** Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik

Hari-hari Kyuhyun sebagai _namja_ hamil terasa semakin berat. Berat untuk dirinya, Sungmin juga semua member. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari, selalu saja ada hal yang membuat repot para _hyung_ akibat kelakuan adik termuda mereka yang selalu aneh-aneh. Dua hari yang lalu, Siwon terpaksa tidak pergi ke gereja untuk beribadah karena Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk memangkunya sepanjang hari. Seharian penuh, _namja_ berambut coklat madu itu bermaja-manja di pangkuan Siwon. Memang bukan masalah bagi Sungmin yang memang tidak cemburu sama sekali, namun menjadi masalah saat malam telah datang. Bukan. Bukan karena Kyuhyun juga meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya tidur. Tapi sepanjang malam, Siwon terus menangis keras di kamarnya. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Karena menemani Kyuhyun dan tidak pergi ke gereja, Siwon merasa dirinya sangat-sangat berdosa. Sepanjang malam _namja_ kekar itu menangis meminta ampun. Bagus memang apa yang dia lakukan, tapi imbasnya yang kurang bagus. Semua orang jadi tidak bisa tidur karena tangisan minta ampun itu.

Lalu esoknya, Heechul menjadi korban dengan mendapat perintah berbelanja bersama Kyuhyun. Acara berbelanja memang bukan masalah, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa Heechul harus berdandan ala _yeoja_ juga. Jadilah mereka berdua pergi ke supermarket dengan memakai drees dan rambut palsu. Sungguh, sekalipun Heechul terlihat sangat cocok dengan dandanan wanita, tapi hal itu sangat memalukan baginya.

Kemudian Eunhyuk, _namja_ dengan tingkat _yadong_ tinggi itu juga menjadi korban dari naiknya kadar jahil si evil selama hamil. Laptop kesayangannya yang penuh dengan video _yadong_ yang telah lama dia kumpulkan terpaksa rusak. Semua data yang ada di dalamnya lenyap tak bersisa. Mulai dari foto, lagu, dan juga video _yadong_nya. Semuanya musnah. Kyuhyun yang meminjamnya tanpa permisi tak sengaja membuatnya sedikit macet. Lalu, dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi akibat IQ yang di atas rata-rata, _namja_ itu berusaha membetulkan kerusakan yang ada. Dia dengan percaya diri membongkar laptop malang itu. Bukanya beres, lapotop itu justru tak bisa dihidupkan. Si pemilik jelas mencak-mencak bingung. Laptop yang menjadi sahabatnya harus tewas di tangan _magnae_ hamil yang sok mau menservice.

"Aku benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungguh!" Yesung berteriak frustasi setelah menyelamatkan Ddangkoma—kura-kura daratnya— yang hampir mati karena Kyuhyun memasukkan binatang itu ke dalam ember berisi air.

"Aku juga. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh _namja_ itu sekarang!" Donghae yang memangku Bada yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu juga ikut berteriak. Anjing kecil yang lucu itu pingsan akibat Kyu memasang kalung anjing di leher Bada. Bukan masalah memang, jika Kyu tidak memasangnya terlalu erat. Bada yang kecil itu harus pingsan karena tercekik. Untung Donghae segera mengetahui hal itu dan menyelamatkan Bada—anjing kesayangannya dari kematian.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sendiri juga lelah dengannya." Sungmin yang tampak paling kusut diantara yang lainnya. Bukan hanya fisik dan batinnya yang lelah. Pikirannya juga lelah.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa berkomentar dan berpikir. Kau tolong rawat dia dengan lebih baik saja. Dia benar-benar seperti setan kecil yang berkeliaran. Semoga saja anak kalian kelak tidak mewarisi sifat setan itu." ujar Leeteuk seraya memijit keningnya yang benar-benar pusing.

"AMIIIIIIIN….." sahut semuanya kompak.

Yah, do'a Leeteuk memang benar. Ada satu makhluk semacam Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat dorm menjadi pecah, apalagi kalau ada satu lagi. Akan jadi apa mereka nanti? Bisa-bisa mereka mati muda akibat tekanan depresi. Jangan sampai!

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Malam sedang tidak bersahabat kali ini. Udara terasa sangat dingin. Seakan-akan, tulangmu akan beku jika terkena terpaannya. Angin juga sedang giat berhembus kencang. Benar-benar kondisi yang membuatmu malas untuk keluar rumah. Begitu juga dengan seorang _namja_ dengan rambut coklat madu ikal yang tergerai sepanjang bahu. Dia tampak nyaman berlindung di balik selimut biru mudanya yang tersa hangat. Di sampingnya, terbaring seorang _namja_ lain dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan berisi. Tangannya tampak mengelus pelan rambut ikal yang panjang itu. Mulutnya tampak sedang bersenandung kecil.

"_Hyung_." panggil _namja_ dengan rambut ikal panjang. Suaranya terdengar sangat manja.

"Hmmm?"

"Kapan kita akan berbelanja perlengkapan _baby_? Aku sudah tak sabar." gumamnya sambil memilin ujung rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku akan minta izin pada Teuki _hyung_."

"Besok? Ayo! Aku sudah sangat ingin berbelanja. Setelahnya kita minta bantuan yang lain untuk mendekor kamar _baby_ ya? Di ujung kan ada kamar kosong? Kita bisa meminta izin untuk digunakan sebagai kamar _baby_."

"Kenapa tidak meletakkan _baby_ di kamar kita saja? Kita bisa letakkan box bayi kecil di ujung sana." Sungmin menunjuk ujung kamar yang kosong. Ruang itu biasa dijadikan tempat TV kecil yang terpasang dengan sebuah game portable. Yah, pojok itu adalah kerajaan Kyuhyun dulu—sebelum dia menjadi seorang _namja_ hamil.

"_Shireo_! Aku mau _baby_ memilki kamar sendiri. Memangnya _hyung_ tidak ingin merasakan rasanya mendesain kamar untuk anak kita?" Kyuhyun merajuk. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut lucu.

"Kita kan juga tetap bisa mendesain kamar kita dengan hiasan yang lucu? Rasanya akan sama saja."

"_Anio_! Aku tetap mau _baby_ punya kamar sendiri."

"Aish… Baiklah. Aku juga akan minta izin untuk hal itu. Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah larut malam." Sungmin merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun.

"Dingin." gumam Kyu pelan.

"Baiklah anak manja. Sini aku peluk" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Membiarkan _namja_ kurus yang tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka itu terlelap dalam pelukannya. Tangannya memang agak keram, tapi hal itu tak sebanding dengan rasa cintanya pada dua makhluk yang ada di pelukannya itu.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

"Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun ingin belanja keperluan _baby_ _hyung_. Bolehkan?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk saat mereka tengah membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku ikut ya _hyung_?" Ryeowook terdengar antusias.

"Jangan. Kyuhyun akan marah besar kalau kau ikut. Boleh kan _hyung_?" Sungmin kembali beralih pada Leeteuk.

"Terserah. Asalkan nanti siang kau tetap ikut jadwal latihan kita. _Arra_?"

"Ne. _Gomawo_ _hyung_." Sungmin melenggang kembali ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. "Aku melupakan satu hal _hyung_. Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar kosong yang ada di pojok itu untuk kamar _baby_? Kyuhyun memaksa ingin memakai kamar itu."

"Itukan tempat meletakkan barang-barang jika semua ruangan penuh?"

"Aku tahu, tapi ijinkan kami memakainya sebentar saja. Sampai _baby_ cukup besar. Kyu benar-benar menginginkan itu. Aku takut dia akan marah lagi kalau keinginannya tak dituruti. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun? Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" Sungmin memasang wajah melasnya.

"Aish, terserah kau sajalah." kata Leeteuk putus asa.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_. Kau memang _namja_ terbaik di dunia." setelahnya, Sungmin langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Kyuhyun tampak sudah rapi. _Namja_ itu duduk manis di ujung ranjang. Dia benar-benar sangat antusias dengan acara belanja keperluan _baby_. Dengan rambut yang telah tersisir rapi dan dress hijau pastel yang terbalut pas, membuatnya tampak sangat-sangat cantik.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin seraya memakai jaket dan maskernya. "Kau tak butuh masker?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memakai kaca mata dan topi saja." Kyuhyun beranjak meraih topi putih yang tergantung di samping meja rias.

Setelah dirasa cukup, pasangan kekasih itu pun pergi menuju sebuah mall. Mereka berkeliling mencari perlengkapan bayi. Biasanya Sungmin yang akan sangat antusias dengan semua benda berwarna pink. Namun kali ini berbeda. Justru _namja_ itu diam mengekori langkah Kyuhyun yang lari kesana kemari. Sibuk memilih barang yang akan dipakai sebagai perlengkapan _baby_ mereka nantinya.

"Bisa kita istirahat sebentar Kyu? Aku sungguh sangat lelah. Kau juga butuh istirahat. _Baby_ pasti juga lelah." Sungmin tampak duduk jongkok dengan tangan penuh kantong belanjaan. Kakinya benar-benar pegal. Sungguh!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai Sungmin-sshi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku juga ingin cepat pulang dan mulai mendekor kamar."

"Hari ini juga? Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

"_Hyung_ terlalu sering menunda urusan _baby_ kita. Kau sudah mulai bosan dengannya ya? Padahal dia belum keluar, tapi _hyung_ sudah menampakkan sifat bosan seperti itu. Lihat, dia menendang sekarang, pasti dia sangat kecewa saat ini." Kyuhyun memasang wajah sebal sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Aish! _Arra_so. Baiklah, kita teruskan belanjanya. Maafkan umma ne _baby_?" Sungmin mengecup perut Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menang sambil menyeret Sungmin menuju toko yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berkeliling mall untuk berbelanja keperluan _baby_ mereka. Sekitar 6jam lebih telah dihabiskan. Sungmin mengatakan kalau itu sudah terlalu lama. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Dia selalu mengeluhkan, kenapa hanya 6jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk belanja. Dan _namja_ itu ingin lebih lama lagi. Namun Sungmin berhasil membujuknya agar meneruskan acara belanja mereka minggu depan.

"Kau tidak membeli box bayi? Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi yang kau beli hanya pakaian bayi saja." ujar Sungmin saat mereka berada di dalam taxi yang membawa mereka kembali ke dorm.

"Harga box bayi cukup mahal. Aku berencana meminta _hyungdeul_ membelikannya untuk _baby_. Pokoknya, aku mewajibkan mereka memberikan hadiah termahal untuk _baby_. Hihihihi…" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Detik berikutnya, Sungmin telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan angannya. Dia tak sabar melihat reaksi Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang terkenal pelit itu. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat ekspresi kaget mereka saat dia mengatakan ingin diberi hadiah mahal untuk _baby_. Itu pasti menyenangkan.

Taxi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartement mewah. Sungmin turun membawa banyak kantong belanja. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya melenggang santai sambil terus mengoceh memarahi Sungmin.

"Aish! Kantong itu berisi botol susu. Jangan _hyung_ banting-banting begitu." omelnya saat Sungmin tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"_Omo_! _Hyung_! Kau tahu, berapa harga baju yang ada dalam tas itu? Sangat mahal, tolong kau hati-hati sedikit saat membawaya." Kyuhyun kembali mengoceh. "Aku heran, kenapa sekarang _hyung_ jadi terlihat sangat tidak hati-hati dan ceroboh? Membuatku selalu khawatir saja. Jarang sekali aku _me_ne_mui_ _hyung_ melakukan sesuatu hal dengan baik. Padahal kan bla… bla… bla… bla…" Kyuhyun terus menggumam tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 11 gedung apartement mereka.

"Cerewet!" batin Sungmin kesal dalam hati.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun keras saat masuk ke dorm.

Semua member tampak tergeletak lemas di ruang TV. Ternyata hari ini ada jadwal latihan dan dilanjut dengan acara bersih-bersih dorm karena manager yang marah melihat kondisi dorm yang carut-marut. Leeteuk yang pertama kali menoleh ke arah kedatangan KyuMin. Dia hanya melempar senyum sebagai respon.

"Kalian belanja banyak sekali." komentar Shindong melihat banyaknya kantong belanjaan yang Sungmin bawa.

"_Baby_ memerlukan banyak sekali perlengkapan. Aku tidak mau dia kekurangan perlengkapannya. Semua harus tersedia." ujar Kyu seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku minta kalian memberi hadiah pada _baby_ yang akan lahir ini."

"Tentu. Dia adalah keponakan pertama kami. Sudah pasti kalau kami akan memberinya hadiah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu pas sekali. Aku sudah menyiapkan daftar hadiah yang wajib kalian berikan sebagai hadiah kelahiran _baby_ di dunia." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam dompetnya. "Aku menulisnya saat di taxi tadi. Baiklah, akan aku bacakan. Jika perlu kalian bisa mencatatnya supaya tidak lupa."

Semua diam. Termasuk Sungmin. Jujur, banyak sekali tanda tanya bergelantungan. Mereka menerka-nerka, kira-kira apa yang akan _magnae_ itu lakukan kali ini. Sudah cukup banyak hal gila yang membuat mereka repot selama ini.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, kau yang paling tua di sini. Aku minta kau membelikan sebuah gorden dengan warna cerah sebagai penghias kamar _baby_ nanti. Ingat, jangan belikan warna putih. Warna putih terlalu suram bagi seorang bayi." Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk.

"Gorden jendela?"

"Ne. dan ingat juga, jangan belikan yang murah. Buanglah dulu sifat kikirmu itu kali ini. Lalu Heechul _hyung_." Kyuhyun ganti menatap Heechul. "Hmmm… sepertinya aku akan butuh sebuah lemari untuk menyimpan baju _baby_ nantinya. Kau tolong belikan lemari itu untuk _baby_ ya? Aku percaya padamu _hyung_. Pilihkan lemari yang didesain paling lucu dan cerah untuk keponakanmu.

"Kemudian Shindong _hyung_, aku tidak minta yang aneh-aneh. Cukup kau hadiahkan makanan bayi sebanyak yang cukup untuk persediaan selama setengah tahun. Aku tahu, kau cukup ahli dalam memilih jenis makanan yang sehat dan cocok untuk _baby_.

"Lalu Yesung _hyung_. Entahlah, aku cukup bingung mau menyuruhmu membelikan hadiah apa pada _baby_. Ah, kau belikan box bayi saja kalau begitu. Aku mau box bayi yang dibuat dari kayu jati dengan kualitas paling bagus yang pernah ada. Dan jangan lupakan, pilih yang sesuai untuk bayi manusia. Bukan bayi kura-kura.

"Donghae _hyung_, kau belikan kasur untuk _baby_ ya? Kau bisa pilihkan kasur yang empuk dan nyaman bagi bayi. Untuk warna dan model, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Dan ingat, belikan dengan bantal dan gulingnya juga.

"Untuk Eunhyuk _hyung_, aku memintamu memberikan hadiah bad cover bayi dan juga selimut yang hangat untuknya. Belikan yang seukuran dengan box bayinya. Berarti Yesung _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ harus berbelanja bersama. Kalian bertiga harus memadukan antara box bayi, kasur dan bad cover yang sesuai. _Arraso_?

"Dan kau Siwon _hyung_. Karena kau _hyung_ku yang paling kaya, aku minta kau belikan sebuah kereta dorong. Barang itu akan sangat berguna nantinya. Tolong carikan yang paling kuat serta cocok untuk semua medan. Karena aku dengar, kereta bayi itu harus disesuaikan dengan medan yang akan ditempuhnya. Carikan yang paling terjamin keamanannya. Aku tak mau membahayakan keselamatan _baby_.

"Lalu Ryeowook _hyung_. Kau suka sekali memaksaku untuk makan. Maka dari itu, aku minta kau belikan peralatan makan untuk _baby_ ya? Kau pasti bisa memilihkan yang paling bagus yang dapat merangsang nafsu makan _baby_. Kau pasti tidak mau melihat keponakanmu tumbuh menjadi anak kurus yang kekurangan gizi kan?

"Yang terakhir ini berlaku untuk semuanya. Aku harap kalian membelikan hadiah dengan harga yang mahal dan kualitas yang terbaik. Aku tidak menerima barang murahan dan imitasi. Ingat itu. Ada pertanyaan?" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Semua mata memang tertuju padanya. Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan membunuh seolah mengatakan 'apa _magnae_ ini sudah gila?' namun Kyuhyun hanya cuek dan terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Baiklah, kalau memang tidak ada pertanyaan, aku anggap kalian semua paham. Tidak ada kata penolakan dan kalimat protes. Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu." lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang TV

Semua member hanya dapat diam pasrah menerima nasib.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Segerombolan _namja_ dengan pakaian kasual tampak berjalan dengan wajah masam. Kalian tahu, rasanya mereka sangat ingin untuk marah, berteriak, memaki, menangis, mengeluh, makan orang, makan beling, terjun payung, dagang gorengan, jadi petani, memetik kacang, menjadi dokter #Plakk (bercanda ding :p) rasanya mereka ingin sekali marah, berteriak dan mengumpat. Sudah terlalu banyak kemarahan dan kejengkelan yang mengendap di dalam batin mereka. Kalau bukan karena satu hal itu, mereka akan benar-benar membunuh saat ini. Oke, jika terlalu sadis setidaknya mereka akan menghajarnya. Hanya karena satu orang, mereka harus menderita lahir dan batin. Yuuup! Mereka adalah _uri_ superman. Super Junior. Semua anggota minus Kyuhyun sedang berjalan malas berkeliling mall. Apalagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk membelikan hadiah untuk calon keponakan mereka. Sungmin yang terpaksa ikut harus menahan siksaan batin mendengar keluhan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya akibat ulah kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar gagal mengurus Kyuhyun dengan baik sampai dia berbuat onar seperti ini. Maafkan aku…" kalimat itu terus menerus meluncur dari bibir merah Sungmin. Sungguh! _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu dan juga Kyuhyun. Hanya saja… Aish! Entahlah. Aku benar-benar ingin menggigit leher _magnae_ itu. Biar sekalian dia jadi hantu. Lebih baik aku disiksa makhluk yang benar-benar hantu daripada disiksa jelmaan hantu seperti Kyuhyun!" Siwon yang biasanya benar-benar diam dan alim mulai naik darah juga.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku memecah celenganku. Dia benar-benar membuatku membelanjakan uangku." gumam Leeteuk.

"Selama ini kau memang terlalu kikir _hyung_. Aku justru bersyukur Kyuhyun menyuruhmu membelanjakan uangmu. Kau mau simpan uang itu juga tidak akan bisa beranak" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau pikir kau tak juga kikir hah?! Sadar Lee Hyukjae, kau juga pelit tau! Jangan seenaknya mengataiku." Leeteuk membela diri.

Adu mulut antara duo pelit itu segera dihentikan sebelum mereka saling membongkar aib ke-pelit-an mereka di tempat umum. Sudah sering mereka bertengkar dan berujung pada terbongkarnya hal pelit yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Lebih baik kita cepat berbelanja kemudian pulang dan beristirahat. Punggungku benar-benar pegal" detik berikutnya, gerombolan _namja_ itu pun berpencar untuk membeli barang yang Kyuhyun minta.

Sementara itu di dorm, tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menonton TV. Usia kandungnnya telah benar-benar tua sekarang. Dokter memperkirakan kalau saat melahirkan akan tiba dalam hitungan minggu dan bisa juga dalam hitungan hari. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang dalam masa waspada. _Namja_ itu memang takut pada awalnya, namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia dengan mudah mengalah pada rasa takut. Dia berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi masa itu.

"Omo! Kau nakal _baby_. Kenapa dari tadi kau terus-terusan menendang?" gumamnya sambil mengelus perutnya pelan. "Kau ingin bercanda dengan appa ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Berbincang dengan _baby_ telah menjadi hobi barunya. Saat ditinggal sendiri di dorm seperti ini, memang hanya _baby_ teman yang menemaninya.

"_Omona_! Aku lupa. Aku kan berencana mendekor kamar hari ini. Mumpung _hyungdeul _sedang tidak ada jadwal. Aku hatus pintar memanfaatkan waktu libur mereka. Daripada mereka cuma tidur-tiduran, bukankah lebih baik jika membantuku?"

Dengan langkah berat karena perut yang semakin besar, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar yang terletak di pojok dorm. Kamar itu memang tidak terlalu luas. Cukup sesuai untuk dipakai sebagai kamar bayi. Di sana, telah tertumpuk beberapa barang yang akan digunakan untuk mendekor ulang. Mulai dari cat warna cerah, wallpaper dengan gambar lucu, perabot bayi yang telah dia beli dan juga bebarapa mainan _baby_.

"Aku rasa kamar ini akan sangat sempurna nanti. Tinggal menunggu _hyung_ pulang dan membawa barang-barang pelengkap kamar _baby_." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil. _Namja_ itu tampak berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menatap lekat seluruh penjuru kamar. "Bagaimana aku mulai melakukanna dengan perut sebesar ini? Terlalu berbahaya. Lebih baik aku menunggu mereka saja." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa ruang TV. Duduk manis sambil menunggu member yang lain pulang dari belanja.

"Kami pulang!" semenit kemudian, pintu dorm terbuka.

"Selamat datang. _Omona_… sini biar aku bantu _hyung_." Kyuhyun hendak membantu membawa barang belanjaan, namun Leeteuk segera mencegah.

"Kau mau menyakiti anakmu ha?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kalau aku tidak membantu, nanti kalian mengataiku anak kurang ajar. Begitu aku mau membantu, kalian melarangku."

"Kami memang kesal padamu, tapi sangatlah tidak baik jika kami melampiaskannya disaat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau diam saja. Biar kami semua yang bereskan ini."

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia duduk di sofa sambil mengamati para _hyung_nya membereskan barang-barang. Dia tampak tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

"Aku cukup senang melihat sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Yah, biarpun aku lelah, melihatnya bersikap baik saat kita pulang cukup mengikis rasa lelahku."

"Ya, padahal aku sempat berpikir kalau emosiku akan benar-benar meledak begitu sampai dan disuguhi tingkah evilnya. Ternyata dugaanku salah."

Semua setuju. Melihat Kyuhyun bersifat manis memang cukup mampu untuk mengikis rasa lelah. Mengingat seberapa jarangnya Kyu bersikap manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya aku periksa barang yang telah kalian bawa. Jika kurang sesuai, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menyuruh kalian menukarkannya" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. _Namja_ itu telah berdiri dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat semuanya yang sempat bersyukur itu kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya memang sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengaharapkan Kyuhyun bersikap manis untuk waktu yang lama. Hanya beberapa detik saja sudah cukup sepertinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melihat barang-barang yang telah tertumpuk rapi. Memeriksanya satu per satu dengan teliti. Memeriksa apakah ada jahitan yang kurang rapat, cat yang mengelupas, sambungan yang kurang kuat dan kecacatan yang mungkin ada pada barang-barang itu. Matanya dengan jeli memeriksa setiap incinya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian beli sudah cukup berkualitas baik. Ternyata kalian benar-benar menyayangi _baby_. Aku jadi terharu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman itu tampak menyebalkan di mata yang lainnya. "Oh iya, mumpung kalian semua libur hari ini, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk mendekor kamar _baby_. Aku punya firasat kalau aku benar-benar harus mendekor kamar itu secepatnya."

"Tapi Kyu, mereka masih lelah. Kau tidak lihat betapa banyaknya barang yang mereka bawa hari ini? Berkeliling mall sangat menguras tenaga." ujar Sungmin sabar. _Namja_ itu tidak mau menambah beban rasa bersalahnya dengan membiarkan kekasihnya itu berbuat seenak jidat.

"_Hyung_, aku merasa kalau kamar itu harus didekor dan diselesaikan secepatnya. Hanya mengecat dan menempel wallpaper serta menata perabotan. Tidaklah sulit kan?"

"Berikan mereka waktu istirahat sebentar."

"_Anio_. Ini sudah hampir sore. Aku tidak mau mendekornya saat langit sudah gelap. _Hyung_deul tidak keberatan kan jika membantuku mendekor kamar?" Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_nya satu per satu dengan pandangan memelas.

"_Mian_ Kyu, bukannya kami tidak mau membantumu. Tapi kami benar-benar lelah hari ini. Bagaiamana kalau besok? Besok jadwal tidak terlalu padat. Jadi ada banyak waktu untuk mendekor kamar _baby_." sang leader yang telah melihat pandangan tersiksa dari yang lainnya berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau melakukannya juga tidak masalah. Aku akan mendekornya sendiri." Kyuhyun melipat lengan bajunya dan bersiap mengangkat box bayi. "Bertahan sebentar _baby_, appa hanya akan mengangkat tempat tidurmu. Tidak akan berat kok." katanya seraya mengelus perutnya sebelum mengangkat box bayi.

"Aish!" Heechul mengumpat keras. "Baiklah _magnae_, kami akan mambantumu. Kau cukup duduk manis dan melihat. Jangan pernah kau siksa calon keponakan kami." Heechul mengambil alih box bayi yang sudah setengah terangkat.

"_Gomawo_." lirih Kyuhyun menang.

"Ayo cepat kalian angkat semua ini ke kamar dan mulai mendekor kamar!" perintah Heechul sambil berjalan membawa box bayi ke kamar _baby_.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kursi yang sengaja di letakkan di pintu kamar anaknya. Mataya mengamati _hyung_deulnya yang sedang sibuk menata kamar. Senyum kemenangan terus terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah membantu Donghae memasang wallpaper. _Namja_ itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sehingga menampakkan perut dan pinggangnya yang tak tertutup kaos. Hasratnya tiba-tiba muncul. Sudah lama dia tak menyentuh bunny-nya itu.

"Sungmin _hyung_." panggil Kyu lirih. Sungmin menoleh manatap Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah." Sungmin menurut. Dia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa ada yang sakit?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku ingin mencumbumu. Ayo kita ke kamar." Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju kamar mereka. "_Hyung_, kalian teruskan ya? Aku ada urusan dengan kekasihku sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya dia langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin menuju kasur. Dalam posisi duduk, Kyuhyun langsung mencumbu Sungmin dengan ganas. Dia benar-benar seperti harimau lapar yang siap mencabik mangsanya. Sungmin yang juga telah merindukan cumbuan Kyuhyun hanya diam pasrah. Membiarkan kekasihnya menikmatinya sesuka hatinya.

"Leher ini telah lama tak memiliki tanda kepemilikan. Kau tidak membiarkan _namja_ lain memberikan tanda di sini kan?" Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher Sungmin seperti seorang vampire yang haus darah.

"Oouuhhh… tentu tidak Kyu. Hanya kau yang pernah menandai tubuhku ini." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ini sangat nikmat.

Terlalau lama tak dijamah membuat Sungmin sangat mudah 'on'. Kyuhyun baru mencumbunya sebentar, namun dia sudah merasa terbang di atas awan. Sesuatu di bawahnya sudah sangat tegang. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sudah tegang ya?" goda Kyuhyun jahil. Tangannya hanya diam. Tidak melakukan apapun kepada milik Sungmin.

"_Come on _Kyu_. I need you changi_." Sungmin berbisik serak di telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, tiba-tiba aku sudah kehilangan moodku untuk bercumbu. Sepertinya kegiatan ini kita sudahi saja ya? Aku akan kembali melihat _hyungdeul_ yang sedang menata kamar _baby_ kita."

Dengan seenak hati, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang telah benar-benar 'turn on'. Sungmin hanya melongo melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Sungguh! _Namja_ itu benar-benar kelewatan.

"_Namja_ setan. Setelah membuatku 'on' kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sial!" dengan hati yang meledak-ledak Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sesuatu yang telah hidup itu harus ditenangkan dulu atau dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa merasa tenang.

Dengan santai dan wajah tanpa dosa, Kyuhyun melenggang menuju kamar _baby_. Dengan berkacak pinggang, dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil mengamati hasil kerja rodi para _hyung_nya yang hampir selesai. Mulutnya sesekali menggumam tak jelas. Dia tampak sedang menimbang, apakah layak dekorasi yang telah hampir selesai itu dipakai sebagai desain kamar anaknya nanti.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung yang tengah membenahi ranjang bayi. "Siapa yang mengusulkan kalau ranjang itu diletakkan di sana?" tanyanya setelah Yesung berdiri di sampingnya. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu tampak berkeringat.

"Aku sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kurang suka kalau diletakkan di sana. Coba kau pindahkan di ujung ruangan sana."

"Tapi sudah ada lemari di sana."

"Tinggal kau pindahkan saja lemarinya. Bereskan?" ujarnya tanpa beban.

Seperti kelinci yang disentil hidungnya, Yesung menurut dan segera melakukan perintah adik terkecilnya itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, dia mengangkat lemari lalu menukar letaknya dengan ranjang bayi.

"_Hyung_, gordennya tampak kurang rapi. Coba kau rapikan lagi. Bagian kanan dan kirinya tampak tidak sama." Ryeowook yang baru saja turun dari tangga seusai memasang gorden, segera naik kembali dan membenarkan posisi gorden yang kata Kyuhyun tadi kurang simetri.

"Sekarang bagimana?" Ryeowook berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sembari memandang gorden yang telah dia perbaiki letaknya.

"Sepertinya yang tadi lebih baik. _Hyung_ kembalikan seperti tadi saja." perintahnya cuek sambil meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"_Hyung_, meja dan kursi itu tolong kau geser ke kanan sedikit, letaknya terlalu dekat dengan tembok. Membuat ruangan terkesan sempit kalau begitu." ujar Kyuhyun pada Shindong. "Aish! Kursi itu kenapa diletakkan di dekan ranjang? Seharusnya _hyung_ letakkan di sebelah meja. Itu akan dipakai saat sedang mengganti popok dan mendandani _baby_." Kyuhyun berujar gemas pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengangkat kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah tempat tidur.

Setengah jam setelahnya, kamar telah terdekorasi dengan benar. Semua barang telah diletakkan pada posisi yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia kembali memandangi tiap inci kamar _baby_.

"Kau sudah puas? Kami sudah merubah semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau perintahkan tadi." tanya Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya, dekorasi kalian yang pertama tadi yang lebih bagus. Dekorasi yang aku usulkan ini ternyata tampak sedikit aneh. Kalian pindahkan saja semua barangnya pada posisi sebelum aku datang tadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kalian pindahkan lagi barangnya. Apakah kurang jelas?" Kyuhyun memandangi satu per satu _hyung_nya. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa ada wajah bersalah sama sekali. "Kalian cepat lakukan, waktu semakin sore. Aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku rasanya sudah sangat lengket dan bau. Semangat ya? Usahakan sebelum aku kembali, semuanya sudah tertata dengan baik." lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamarnya dan bersiap mandi. sementara para _namja_ di kamar itu tampak berusaha keras menahan amarahnya supaya tidak meledak dan membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Pagi telah datang, namun di dorm super junior belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Padahal biasanya, Ryeowook sudah berada di dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Lalu Leeteuk akan berkeliling dari kamar ke kamar untuk membangunkan adik-adiknya yang terlalu mencintai tidur sehingga sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Namun pagi ini sangat berbeda. Biarpun jam wekernya telah berbunyi semenjak tadi, Leeteuk masih sangat enggan untuk bangun.

"_Omooo_… Aku benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah." gerutu Leeteuk yang akhirnya meyerah dan memilih bangun. Tangannya terulur untuk mematikan jam weker dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah membasuh wajah dan gosok gigi, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu melangkah ke dapur. Meneguk segela air putih sebelum membangunkan para member, kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Sungmin?" Leeteuk menepuk bahu seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin itu menolah. Matanya tampak sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya. Sepertinya bunny boy itu tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?" Leeteuk duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman _hyung_. Padahal badanku terasa sangat lelah. Namun mataku tak sedikitpun bisa terpejam. Haaaah… ini sangat menyebalkan." Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Apa Kyuhyun menyusahkanmu lagi semalam?"

"Tidak. Dia tidur sangat pulas semalam. Dia sama sekali tak meminta yang aneh-aneh semalam. Hanya aku saja yang memang tidak bisa tidur. Aku merasa gelisah. Sangat gelisah." Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dalam. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _baby_ _hyung_? Apa ini pertanda buruk untuknya?" tak dapat dipungkiri, mata Sungmin mulai memerah dan ada genangan air mata di sana.

"Kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Selama ini Kyu telah menjaga _baby_ dengan baik. Yah, walaupun tingkahnya berubah sangat menyebalkan. Kau harus berpikiran positif. Bukankah tanggal kelahirannya sudah semakin dekat? Harusnya kau bahagia." Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf _hyung_."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua kelakuan Kyuhyun yang kelewatan selama dia hamil. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah selama ini."

"Hei, kami juga tahu hal itu. Sifatnya memang lebih menyebalkan, tapi kami paham kalau semua itu karena dia sedang hamil. Kami bisa memahami hal itu kok." Leeteuk kembali mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih baik. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat-sangat ingin memangkas habis rambut Kyuhyun. Manusia normal mana yang tidak sebal diperlakukan semena-mena oleh makhluk tengik seperti Kyuhyun? Dan sebaik apapun Leeteuk, dia tetap manusia biasa. "Apa Kyu belum bangun?"

"Belum. Semalam dia tidur agak larut. Dia sibuk menata baju _baby_ semalam. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya tidur dan berjanji akan menata pakaian _baby_, tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

"Yah, setidaknya, Kyuhyun sedikit berubah sekarang. Dia bersikap sedikit keibuan terkadang. Dan kau tau, aku sangat suka melihatnya saat sedang seperti itu. Terlihat sangat manis." Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. Memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Yah, Kyuhyun memang sering bersikap manis sejak dia hamil. Walaupun sifat manis itu tak muncul sesering sifat menyebalkannya. Namun justru moment yang jarang muncul itu yang mampu menjadi penawar atas tingkah menyebalkan yang dia lakukan.

"Yah, semoga saja dia tidak bebuat onar lagi." lanjut Leeteuk seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau mambangunkan yang lain dulu." setelah itu, tinggallah Sungmin sendiri di meja makan. Matanya kembali menerawang. Entah kenapa, hatinya sangat gundah saat ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dorm sudah mulai ramai. Semua member telah bangun dan berkumpul di meja makan. Sungmin yang bangun paling awal kini tampak tengah membantu Ryeowook memasak sarapan. Keduanya tengah asik larut dalam kegiatan memasak. Hingga tanpa disadari, sebuah lengan panjang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin yang tengah menggoreng tersentak kaget,

"_Hyung_." suara berat Kyuhyun menyapa indera pendengarannya. _Namja_ tinggi dengan perut buncit itu mengendus ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Badannya agak dicondongkan ke depan supaya tidak menghimpit perut Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu saja." katanya seraya kembali menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya mendiamkannya dan terus menggoreng.

"_Changi_…" sebuah suara manja lain terdengar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping mereka.

"Yak! _Hyung_ kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memeluknya?" kata Kyu tak suka.

"Hei, dia kekasihku. Kenapa kau sewot saat aku memeluknya?" Yesung masih memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Kau tidak kreatif! Kau meniruku. Melihatku memeluk Sungmin _hyung_, kau ikut-ikutan memeluk Ryeowook _hyung_. Plagiat!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Sungguh, tingkahnya seperti bocah berusia 5tahun saat ini.

"Biarlah Kyu." Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ imut itu takut jika Kyuhyun akan segera berulah lagi.

"Tidak mau! Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu! Aku tidak suka ada yang meniruku." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Dia terlihat sangat tidak suka melihat Yesung yang ikut-ikutan memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Shireo_!" ucap Yesung acuh. Sementara Ryeowook yang tengah dipeluk tampak diam saja tak mau ikut campur.

"Aish! Ryeowook _hyung_, cepat suruh Yesung _hyung_ berhenti memelukmu! Dia plagiat!" Kyuhyun masih mencak-mencak tak terima.

Yesung tetap acuh dan semakin erat memeluk pinggang kekasihnya.

"Awas saja kau _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berbuat plagit seperti ini. Aku akan membalasnya!" Kyuhyun akhirnya ngambek dan duduk di meja makan, tepat di sebelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dua _namja_ yang super aktif itu tengah sibuk dengan buah pisang. Mereka memang biasa makan buah kuning dan panjang itu sebelum sarapan pagi. Kyuhyun melirik mereka sekilas.

"_Hyung_, suapi aku. Aku juga mau pisang itu." katanya manja.

"_Shireo_! Kau ambil dan makan sendiri saja. Kenapa harus meminta bantuan kami? Kau mengacaukan sarapan romantis kami saja." celetuk Donghae disertai tatapan membunuh.

"Aku mau disuapi." Kyuhyun masih merengek manja.

"_Shireo_!" bentak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kalian jahat!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada sebagai bentuk protes.

Leeteuk yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka hanya memandang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak mau ikut campur atau dia juga kena imbas kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingin membelaku?" tanya Kyu sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak terlibat dalam masalah kalian, jadi aku tidak mau ikut campur." katanya bijak.

"_Hyung_ juga sama saja seperti mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini ada jadwal apa saja?"

"Hanya pemotretan di taman hiburan."

"Taman hiburan? Boleh aku ikut?" Kyuhyun tampak tertarik.

"Boleh jika kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan hamil 9bulan. Masa melahirkanmu sudah dekat dan kau tak boleh berkeliaran di sembarang tempat. Apalagi di taman hiburan."

"Aku hanya akan duduk sambil melihat _hyung_. Aku tidak akan banyak bergerak. Aku sudah lama tidak keluar dan jalan-jalan." Kyuhyun berusaha merayu agar diijinkan ikut.

Hei, siapa yang tidak bosan jika dalam 9bulan penuh hanya diam di dalam apartement tanpa ada kegiatan yang menarik?

"Tetap tidak."

"_Hyung_ jahat! Semua orang jahat sekali pagi ini." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia hendak mengambil beberapa komik yang belum sempat dia baca. Yah, semenjak hamil, semua game portable miliknya disita. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan kebiasaan bermain gamenya dengan membaca komik. Namun langkahnya terhenti di kamar Heechul yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun melongok ke dalam kamar Heechul. Di sana, tampak Heechul sedang melihat-lihat isi lemarinya. _Namja_ itu terlihat bingung memelih baju.

"Sedang apa _hyung_?"

"Eh, kau Kyu. Aku sedang memilih baju untuk hari ini." Heechul hanya menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali menatap isi lemarinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Tangannya mengelus perut besarnya sambil ikut berdiri di samping Heechul. Ikut memandang isi lemari Heechul yang penuh dengan baju, celana, dan aksesoris.

"Apakah itu topi yang kau beli saat di Hongkong?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sebuah topi berwarna biru terang yang tergantung di dalam lemari.

Hechul hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya? Aku tidak akan membawanya keluar dorm, karena memang aku tak diijinkan keluar. Aku hanya akan memakainya di dalam dorm. Hanya sehari saja _hyung_. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah memakai topi itu sebelumnya. Dan asal kau tau, aku sangat suka topi itu, dan tak akan aku biarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Paham? Lebih baik kau keluar jika hanya ingin membuat onar di kamarku."

"Dasar pelit!" umpatan itu mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun dari kamar Heechul.

"Aish! Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang jahat? Menyebalkan sekali. Mereka semua menyebalkan! Lihat saja, aku akan memberikan balasan atas kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Kyu! Kami berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baik di dorm ya? Dan jangan lupa, segera hubungi kami jika terjadi apa-apa selama kami pergi!" teriakan Leeteuk cukup terdengar jelas di kamar Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya tersenyum setan mendengar teriakan Leeteuk.

Oh, mari berdo'a supaya jiwa setan Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar kambuh saat ini. Semoga semua baik-baik saja sampai mereka pulang. AMIIIN…. :)

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat para member super junior sampai di dorm. Mereka sangat letih hari ini. Memang, jadwal mereka hanya pemotretan saja hari ini, namun, melakukan sesi pemotretan di tengah terik matahari secara langsung benar-benar membuatmu harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih.

"Kyu, kami pulang!" teriak Sungmin yang pertama kali membuka pintu.

"_Omona_… haus sekali. Ryeowook, bisakah kau buatkan minuman dingin untuk kita semua?" kata Shindong sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Ryeowook langsung melesat menuju dapur. Namnja mungil dan manis itu memang suka sekali memasak, dan sepertinya akan mendedikasiakan hidupnya untuk terus memasak.

"AIGOOOOOOOOO…..!" sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari dapur membahana seketika.

Semua member yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah dan ruang tamu segera berhamburan menuju dapur.

"_Changiya_! Apa kau terluka?" Yesung yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

Namun, detik berikutnya, semuanya diam. Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandang nanar ke arah dapur yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Semua ikut diam memandang dapur. Oh, jangan salahkan Ryeowook yang terlalu berlebihan. Keadaan dapur memang patut untuk ditangisi saat ini. Sangat BERANTAKAN! Entah, ulah siapa semua ini.

"Apakah ada kucing gila yang masuk dan mengacak dapur kita _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedih.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau ini ulah seekor kucing." Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluk bahunya. "_Omona_! Ddangkoma!" mata Yesung segera membulat penuh saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah baskom berisi air. Bukan baskomnya yang dia kagetkan, melainkan seekor kura-kura darat yang berenang di dalamnya. Kura-kura itu hampir saja mati kalau tak segera diselamatkan. Sudah dua kali kura-kura malang yang pendiam itu hampir mati karena direndam.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" gumam Leeteuk berusaha tetap tenang. Walaupun dia sendiri juga heran.

"Mampus! Topi kesayanganku!" kali ini teriakan Heechul yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Siapa yang membuang topiku ke sampah?!" geramnya marah sambil membersihkan topi kesayangannya yang telah bersarang untuk beberapa lama di tempat sampah.

"Mungkinkah Kyuhyun?" tebak Siwon asal. Semua memandang ke arah Siwon.

Jujur saja, mereka semua ingin membenarkan apa yang Siwon katakan. Siapa lagi yang berada di dorm selain Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin kalau ada seorang penyusup. Namun, dengan sisa kebaikan hati mereka pada Kyuhyun, mereka menepis dugaan yang paling besar peluang kebenarannya itu.

"Mungkin bukan dia." Leeteuk kembali menenangkan.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk yang telah kembali ke ruang tengah berteriak memanggil Donghae.

"Aish! Ada apa lagi ini?"

Semuanya berjalan menuju tempat Eunhyuk berada. "Ada apa?"

"Kaset video _yadong_ku tersiram air." kata Eunhyuk nanar sambil memandang tumpukan kaset yang telah basah tersiram air. "Siapa yang tega merusak semua koleksi terbaikku? Tega sekali dia." mata Eunhyuk tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ssstt… Jangan menangis _changi_. Nanti akan aku downloadkan video lain yang lebih bagus. Aku berjanji." Donghae duduk di samping kekasihnya sambil mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Leeteuk _hyung_, bisa ambilkan kain pel di balkon? Aku akan membersihkan genangan air ini."

"Ne. tunggu sebentar." Leeteuk menuju balkon untuk mengambil pel yang diminta Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian teriakan kembali menggemparkan dorm.

"Selimutkuuuuu….!" teriak Leeteuk ala sinetron.

Leeteuk memandang selimut putihnya yang kini bernoda merah. Jika dilihat dari baunya, itu seperti tumpahan jus strobery. Kita semua tahu, bagaimana cintanya leader kita itu pada semua benda berwarna putih. Dan sekarang, selimut putihnya harus ternoda. Itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi Leeteuk.

Semua _namja_ dengan wajah tampan itu berkumpul di meja makan yang selalu menjadi lokasi diadakannya rapat. Semua memasang wajah sebal. Hanya Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah. Dia tau, tingkah Kyuhyun memang sudah kelewatan, tapi tetap saja dia tak mau jika Kyuhyun harus menerima balasan atas tingkah evilnya sekarang. Sungmin terlalu mengkhawatirkan _baby_.

Leeteuk yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin rapat memanadang Sungmin. "Maafkan kami Sungmin. Kami terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Tingkah Kyuhyun sudah kelawatan." kata Leeteuk serba salah. Dia benar-benar tak enak hati jika harus memberikan hukuman pada Kyuhyun jika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat tertekan seperti saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan Kyuhyun _hyung_." Bingo! Sungmin menangis saat ini. Semua diam. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kami tidak akan menghukum Kyuhyun dengan hukuman berat. Kami hanya tidak akan menuruti apa yang dia inginkan untuk dua hari kedepan. Tidak apa kan?" Leeteuk meminta ijin pada Sungmin. Walau bagaimanapun, Sungmin tetap berkaitan erat dengan kasus ini.

"Hanya itu kan?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Semua mengangguk kompak. Yah, mungkin dengan tidak memanjakan semua keinginan Kyuhyun bisa mengurangi tingkah evilnya. Melihat Kyuhyun hamil memang sangat melelahkan.

"Hyuuung!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Semua tau, itu suara Kyuhyun. Sangat tidak sulit untuk mendeteksi suara Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hukuman kita mulai dari sekarang. Jangan ada yang menghiraukannya. Nanti ujung-ujungnya juga minta yang aneh-aneh." Heechul berucap sebal. Dia masih sangat marah akibat topi kesayangannya dibuang.

"Hyuuuuung….. Siapapun! Tolong cepat kesini!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak.

Dan sesuai rencana, tidak ada yang menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Mereka berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sedang ngidam minta yang aneh-aneh saat ini. Sudah cukup tabungan mereka dikuras untuk membelikan hadiah untuk _baby_, serta tenaga mereka diperas untuk mendekor kamar dan juga barang mereka dirusak oleh si _magnae_ tengil itu.

Sementara itu di kamar, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berbaring di kasur dengan bedcover warna biru terang yang kini berubah kemerahan. Dia bersumpah! Saat ini dia merasa sangat kesakitan. Matanya membulat takut melihat kasurnya tak lagi berwarna biru, melainkan merah. Yah, darah segar mengalir dari selangkangannya. Entah, dari mana darah itu keluar, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau. Yang dia tahu, dia melihat darah itu mengalir disertai cairan bening yang kini membasahi kasur dan drees selutut yang dia pakai.

"_Baby_… sabar sebentar ne? _Appa_ akan memanggil _ahjussi_ untuk menolong." Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit saat ini.

"Hyuuung….." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Bibirnya telah pucat dan darahnya telah banyak terbuang. Jujur, _namja_ itu berada di ambang kesadarannya saat ini.

Oh, mari berdo'a semoga ada satu orang yang mau membantu Kyuhyun. Semua _hyung_nya telah berjanji untuk memberinya hukuman. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mau datang menghampirinya saat ini.

"Hyuuung…! Aduh…" teriak Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia mengadu kesakitan.

Semua _hyung_nya yang berkumpul di meja makan bukannya tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya sedang memberi hukuman pada _magnae_ mereka itu.

"Sssshh…." Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha agar tetap sadar dan tidak pingsan. _Namja_ itu berjuang keras demi anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir di dunia.

Kebetulan, Ryeowook yang memang sedari awal tidak ikut rapat karena kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun. "Awas saja kalau ternyata dia menyuruh yang aneh-aneh lagi. Akan aku bakar semua kaset gamenya." gerutu Ryeowook sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

'Ceklek'

Samar, Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia bernafas lega. Sementara Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mengenaskan segera berteriak memanggil yang lainnya.

"_HYUNG_! CEPAT KEMARI! CEPAT TOLONG KYUHYUN!"

Semua yang berada di ruang makan segera berlari meuju kamar Kyuhyun begitu mendengar teriakan panik Ryeowook.

"_Omo_! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang telah bermandikan darahnya. Sementara Siwon segera menelephon ambulan.

"_Hyung_… _baby_ kita _hyung_.." Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Tenaganya telah benar-benar habis.

"Ne Kyu. Bersabarlah sebentar. Ambulan akan segera datang. Kau karus tetap sadar dan berjuang untuk anak kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kontraksi di perutnya benar-benar semakin kuat sekarang. Dia berani bersumpah demi apapun, rasa sakitnya lebih sakit dari apapaun yang pernah dia rasakan selama ini.

"Maafkan kami Kyu. Tadinya kami berniat menghukummu dan mengacuhkanmu." Eunhyuk berlutut di samping ranjang. Tangannya menggengam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. "Bertahanlah." setitik air mata turun dari matanya.

"Ambulan sudah datang!" Shindong berseru dari mulut pintu kamar. Detik berikutnya, petugas rumah sakit datang dengan membawa tandu. Tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dinaikkan ke atas tandu dan segera diangkut menuju ambulance.

"Bertahanlah chagiya." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum dia dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulan.

"Silahkan, 2 orang bisa ikut di dalam ambulan. Kami sarankan anda mendampinginya tuan Lee."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam ambulan, disusul Leeteuk dibelakangnya. Mobil ambulan segera melesat cepat menuju rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang pada mulutnya terpasang alat bantu pernafasan tampak tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Hyuuuung…" lirihnya pelan.

"_Baby_ akan segera lahir _hyung_. Anak kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dari balik alat pernafasannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bertahanlah Kyu. Demi anak kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia tampak cemas saat ini. Jujur, sekuat apa dia mempersiapkan mentalnya, tetap saja dia merasa cemas. Melahirkan tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Remasan Sungmin pada tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Perawat yang mendampingi di dalam mobil ambulan sibuk menangani Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar pucat saat ini. sudah banyak darah yang keluar. Semua hanya mampu berdoa semoga Kyuhyun mampu bertahan.

"Usahakan anda tetap sadar Kyuhyun-sshi." ucap perawat seraya membenarkan letak alat bantu nafas Kyuhyun.

Dengan mata yang semakin sayu, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya tampak semakin pucat.

"Temani aku melewati masa sulit ini _hyung_." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mantap. Sementara Leeteuk setia memeluk pundak Sungmin. Barusaha menyalurkan sedikit ketegaran dan kekuatan padanya. Saat ini, hanya itu yang dapat membantu.

Mobil ambulan telah berhenti di depan sebuat rumah sakit. Dengan segera, tubuh Kyuhyun didorong menuju ruang operasi. Dengan setia, Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Terus berkata sesuatu supaya Kyuhyun tetap sadar. Dokter telah siap di dalam ruang operasi. Segera, obat bius disuntikkan sebelum operasi benar-benar dilakukan.

"Berjuanglah demi _baby_ kita Kyu." bisik Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri karena obat bius yang telah disuntikkan.

Sementara itu di luar ruang operasi, semua member yang telah menyusul duduk dengan wajah tak kalah pucat. Lampu operasi masih menyala merah. Menandakan kalau operasi masih berlangsung. Siwon tampak duduk di ujung. Matanya teroejam sementara mulutnya tampak bergumam pelan. _Namja_ religious itu tengah melantunkan doa supaya operasi Kyuhyun berjalan lancer.

"Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam _hyung_." ujar Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak duduk sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalam."

"Lihat! Lampunya sudah mati." seru Ryeowook. Lampu telah mati merupakan pertanda kalau operasi teah selesai. Mereka kini cemas menunggu hasil dai jalannya operasi.

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka, tampak dokter keluar dengan masker yang masih terpasang. Semuanya berdiri menyambut dokter tersebut. Di belakang dokter, tampak Sungmin berjalan dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"Tuan Kyuhyun selamat. Dia _namja_ yang hebat." kata dokter setelah melepas maskernya.

"Bayi laki-laki _hyung_. Dia sangat tampan." ujar Sungmin bahagia. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru bahagia.

Semuanya ikut tersenyum lega. Yah, keponakan baru mereka benar-benar telah lahir di dunia. Anggota baru dalam keluarga super junior.

"Dan satu lagi bayi perempuan." seorang suster tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang operasi dengan seoran bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya. "Mereka kembar." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalian punya anak kembar?" Leeteuk beralih menuju suster yang tengah mengendong bayi perempuan Sungmin. "Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?" dengan hat-hati, Leeteuk menggendong bayi perempuan cantik itu.

"Mereka benar-benar malaikat kecil yang lucu. Sangat tampan dan cantik." Shindong mengusap pelan pipi bayi laki-laki yang Sungmin gendong. Menyebabkan bayi kecil itu menggeliat kecil.

"Bibirnya benar-benar mirip denganmu Sungmin." Heechul yang berdiri di samping Leeteuk berkomentar.

"Tuan Kyuhyun akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruangan rawat. Tolong silahkan berikan bayinya pada perawat. Mereka harus dimandikan sekali lagi dan diberikan pakaian. Nanti kami akan segera mengantarnya ke ruangan rawat setelah semuanya selesai." kata dokter menghentikan senyum bahagia mereka.

Suster telah membawa dua bayi lucu itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Sementara Sungmin, memandang bayinya sampai hilang di balik pintu.

"_Kajja_, kita jenguk Kyuhyun di kamar rawat. Penting juga untuk mengetahui kondisinya saat ini." Leeteuk menggiring semua member termasuk Sungmin untuk menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari pengaruh bius ketika Sungmin dan member yang lain masuk. Ruangan berukuran 7x7 meter itu tampak penuh saat semua member berkumpul di sana. Sungmin mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Rambut lembut itu tampak sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras Kyuhyunnie. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau telah melahirkan dua malaikat kecil yang lucu. Mereka sangat mirip dengan kita. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku bangga padamu chagiya." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eunggh… " Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Matanya megerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyentuh retina matanya. "Hyuung…"

"Ne?"

"_Baby_ kita bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Mereka baik Kyu. Sangat sehat dan lucu. Sebentar lagi suster akan mengantar mereka kemari."

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kyu. Mereka kembar." Donghae ikut berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat kembali mengingat wajah polos dua keponakan kembarnya.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Aku melahirkan anak kembar? Keduanya laki-laki atau keduanya perempuan? Atau laki-laki dan perempuan?" Kyuhyun berubah antusias.

"Mereka laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka sangat menggemaskan Kyu."

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat mereka. Oohhh… harusnya kalian semua iri dengaku. Aku telah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang." ucap Kyu bangga.

Semua hanya diam. Yah, untuk saat ini biarkanlah Kyuhyun bangga dengan dirinya.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Sungmin tampak tersenyum memandangi makhluk mungil di pangkuannya. Tangannya sibuk memegang botol susu yang tampak sudah tinggal setengah. Memberi susu pada _baby_ adalah tugas Sungmin. Yah, sesuai perjanjian yang telah disepakati, Sungmin adalah ibunya dan Kyuhyun adalah ayahnya, maka tak heran jika Sungmin yang akan sangat-sangat repot mengurus _baby_.

"_Omo_, kau rakus sekali _baby_. Apakah kau sangat lapar? Kau hampir menghabiskan satu botol penuh." ucap Sungmin seraya mengelap bibir mungil _baby_ yang belepotan susu.

Bayi mungil itu bahkan belum punya nama. Mereka semua—member super junior beserta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya memanggil sepasang bayi mungil kembar itu dengan sebutan _baby_.

"Ah, aku belum memberi susu pada _oppa_mu." Sungmin meletakkan bayi perempuannya dan beralih ke kamar untuk mengambil bayi laki-lakinya yang sejak tadi hanya tidur saja. "_Aigo_… kau suka sekali tidur ya _baby_. Persis sekali dengan appamu. Ayo buka matamu _changiya_. Sekarang saatnya minum susu." Sungmin mengelus pelan pipi bulat kemerahan yang halus itu. Dia berharap anak laki-lakinya itu mau membuka matanya sejenak untuk minum susu.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau meninggalkan _baby_ di ruang tamu sendirian? Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh dari sofa?" dengan wajah marah, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan menggendong bayi perempuannya yang sengaja Sungmin tinggalkan sendirian di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah, _mian_ Kyu. Aku hanya berniat meninggalnya sebentar untuk mengambil _oppa_nya. Sejak tadi pagi dia belum minum susu."

"Kau kan bisa memanggilku dan menyuruhku menjaganya sebentar? Bukannya malah meninggalkannya sendirian." Kyuhyun masih marah. Dia beranggapan kalau tindakan Sungmin barusan sangat ceroboh. Yah, Sungmin memang salah kali ini, maka dari itu, dia hanya diam dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan _baby_ sendirian lagi. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

"_Mianhae_." ucap Sungmin pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk membangunkan bayi laki-laki yang kini tengah digendongnya.

"Awas saja kalau _hyung_ mengulanginya lagi. Susah payah aku mengandung dan melahirkannya, kau malah membuatnya hampir celaka begitu." Kyuhyun masih mengomel, sementara _baby_ dalam gendongannya telah tertidur karena kenyang.

"Kyu, kita belum memberikan nama untuk mereka."

"Benar. Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak semalam. Kira-kira, nama apa yang bagus untuk mereka? Satu bayi laki-laki dan satu bayi perempuan. Apa kita buat nama mereka terdengar serupa? Atau kita bedakan?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. Tangannya masih sibuk memegangi botol susu bayi laki-lakinya. "Ah, aku punya nama untuk anak perempuan kita. Bagaimana kalau Hyemin Cho Hyemin. Hye yang artinya perempuan anggun dan Min yang artinya cerdas. Bararti perempuan anggun yang cerdas."

"Hyemin. Cho hyemin." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil berpikir. "Nama yang bagus. Artinya juga luar biasa. Aku setuju. Lalu, untuk bayi laki-laki pemalas itu?" Kyuhyun melirik bayi laki-laki di pangkuan Sungmin yang masih asik menyedot susunya sambil memejamkan mata. Bayi laki-laki itu memang suka sekali tidur.

"Hmmm… Anak laki-laki harus diberi nama yang menggambarkan sifat kuat dan bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana kalau Cho Hyunki? Hyun untuk kebijaksanaan dan Ki untuk keberanian dan semangat. Aku berharap dia bisa jadi anak laki-laki yang bijaksana dan berani. Bagus tidak?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sungmin memang pandai memilih nama yang bagus untuk anak mereka. "Baiklah, Cho Hyemin dan Cho Hyunki. Selamat datang di keluarga kecil ini." Kyuhyun beranjak mengecup pipi kedua anaknya. Sekarang keduanya telah tertidur karena kenyang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri berdampingan di depan tempat tidur bayi mereka. Hyemin dan hyunki tampak sangat pulas. Wajah kecil mereka yang tanpa dosa benar-benar menentramkan. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Mereka buah cinta kita Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan ada di tengah kehidupan kita." Sungmin tampak berkaca-kaca memandang buah hati mereka.

"Yah, mereka adalah semangat baru dalam hidupku. Rasaya telah lengak sudah hidupku saat ini. Aku punya kau yang selalu ada di sampingku, _hyung_ yang selalu menjagaku, fans yang memberiku semangat, dan sekarang dua makhluk kecil yang memberikanku senyuman bahagia di tengah kondisiku yang buruk sekalipun. _Gomawo_ _changi_." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu." Sungmin balas mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun. "_Jeongmal saraghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_ Sungmin."

Keduanya kembali memandang bahagia pada sosok malaikat kecil mereka yang tengah terlelap. Cho Hyemin dan Cho Hyunki, anggota keluarga baru yang melengkapi keluarga kecil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

_END_

* * *

><p>Huuuuftt…. Akhirnya ini FF selesai juga.<p>

Setelah sekian lama dibiarkan menganggur di laptop, akhirnya ada niat juga untuk menyelesaikannya.

Thanks to all readers. Antah itu yang nongol di review atau yang jadi silent. Peran kalian sangat berarti buat aku.

Oke, gak usah banyak omong lagi.

Jangan lupa tetep review dan _GOMAWO_. :D


End file.
